AQUA
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Sebastián Michaelis es un pintor fracasado debido a su falta de inspiración para crear un nuevo fresco. Sin embargo, Alois Trancy, un joven caprichoso y enamoradizo le ha acogido bajo su techo a cambio de un pequeño precio. Por otra parte, el joven pianista, Ciel Phantomhive, ha sido reconocido como uno de los mejores artistas de Londres. Su vida cambiará al conocer a Sebastián.
1. Acto I: Antes de la Luz

Hola! Me presento con ustedes al lado de esta historia que he escrito especialmente para comenzar mi cuenta aqui en fanfiction. net.

En este primer capítulo conoceremos la actual situación de Sebastián, ya en los próximos veremos todo lo que sucedió antes de llegar a esto.

Agradezco sus lecturas y reviews. Les dejo entonces, con este prólogo.

* * *

Se detuvo nuevamente frente al caballete que sostenía un lienzo en blanco. "Estúpido canvas, ojalá se pintara solo.", el moreno masculló esas palabras mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. Era inútil. La musa de la inspiración se había marchado de su lado.

-Sebastián… - La voz que le hizo volver a la realidad pertenecía a un joven de no más de dieciséis años con cabellos rubios y un carácter "del demonio como hubiera dicho el mismo Sebastián. - ¿qué haces? ¿Intentas pintar de nuevo?

-Lo intento, Alois. El mayor suspiró mientras desenrollaba las mangas de su suéter negro nuevamente. Era otro de sus estúpidos bloqueos lo que le impedía pintar seguramente. Pero, no podía evitarlo. Su interior estaba vacío, terriblemente vacío.

-Mejor intenta algo más, ¿sí? – El rubio suplicaba no solo con la voz, sino con aquellos ojos azul cielo que alguna vez habían impresionado al moreno.

-¿Quieres un poco de… amor? – Se había detenido antes de pronunciar esa palabra pues, no era exactamente lo que sentía por Alois.

-¿Esperas que te lo pida por favor? – Arrogante, siempre lo era. Desde ese día en que le había acogido en su casa en un momento de desgracia, bien se podría decir que lo que hacía era aprovecharse de la situación de Sebastián para conseguir algo que le encantaba.

Alois Trancy se paró en puntillas en ese instante y lamió el lóbulo del moreno. Sebastián sintió como su piel se erizaba ante ese contacto. No le era del todo desagradable, aunque una parte de su ser se sentía utilizado luego de esos episodios. - ¿Sí?

-Por supuesto, su alteza. – Sebastián se giró con una sonrisa. La sonrisa que le seguiría trayendo comida a la boca cada día que permaneciera bajo el techo de Trancy.

Rodeó al rubio con sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. El menor se derretía ante aquellas acciones, únicamente deseando obtener más. – Sebastián… más.

-Sí, más. – El moreno acarició las caderas del rubio mecánicamente, haciéndole encenderse por completo. Dirigió sus manos a la chaqueta de casimir púrpura del menor y la desabotonó con cuidado. Se arrodilló frente a él, tomó el cierre de la cremallera de sus pantaloncillos con los dientes y jaló hasta que estuvo completamente abierta.

-¡No me hagas esperar más! – Alois se le echó encima, dándole besos apasionados por el cuello y los hombros mientras sus manos se deshacían hábilmente del suéter del moreno.

El caballete permanecía inmóvil como si fuera un testigo de aquel acto.

-Alois.. - Sebastián se odiaba a sí mismo por enloquecerse de esa manera ante el contacto del menor. Los dedos del rubio abandonaron repentinamente su tarea. - Llámame Alteza. - Le exigió al moreno mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello del mayor.

-Sí, su Alteza. - El moreno retiró el saco del joven con delicadeza y besó su hombro. Una vez más, una día más debería vivir la misma historia.


	2. Acto I: Bosquejo de un rostro iluminado

Hola! Aquí esta ya el segundo capítulo de esta historia. En la primera parte pues, tendremos la continuación de lo que sucedión en el capítulo anterior, luego, en la segunda parte, conoceremos el principio de la historia de Sebastián y el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

* * *

El rubio se levantó de la cama y observó a Sebastián. Las sábanas lo cubrían hasta la cintura; su pecho y abdomen le invitaban a solicitar ese cuerpo contra el suyo una vez más. Pero no, no lo haría, al menos no ese día. Ya había tenido un poco de Sebastián, ahora debía esperar para volver a tener otra probada de ese suave y exquisito cuerpo.

Caminó un poco y un leve dolor en su espalda baja le hizo sonreír con autosuficiencia. Se giró una vez más para contemplar el cuerpo del moreno quien dormía plácidamente. "Así es como me gusta tenerte, Sebastián Michaelis.", susurró Alois, poniéndose los pantaloncillos nuevamente.

Se abotonó la camisa y se metió el saco púrpura con brusquedad. Tenía asuntos que ir a resolver a su oficina y eso le sacaba de quicio. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado quedarse abrazando al moreno un poco más!

-Ojalá que cuando despiertes aún tengas el sabor de mi cuerpo en tu boca, Sebastián. – El rubio rió por lo bajo y salió de la habitación.

Aún recordaba cómo había conseguido que el gran pintor Sebastián Michaelis quedara a merced suya. Suspiró satisfecho mientras preparaba un té en la cocina; cosa que no acostumbraba hacer pero, ahora, era parte de su rutina diaria desde que quería impresionar a Sebastián.

* * *

Alois estaba en una exposición en el palacio de Buckingham. Era una noche en la que todo parecía estar dispuesto para el colorido y el ambiente de los frescos de Sebastián.

-No debe alejarse de mí, su Alteza. – Murmuró Claude, mientras mantenía al rubio a su lado. – Podría perderse.

Alois se retorció, liberándose del agarre de Claude. – ¡Déjame en paz, Claude! Eres el mayordomo, ¿es que acaso lo olvidas?

-Pero, señor… - El mayor no fue capaz de terminar la frase pues, la bofetada de Alois le hizo callar.

-Te lo he advertido. No soy un niño. – Y se alejó con pasos discretos pero largos, no quería que Claude continuara importunándole. Quería, más que nada, conocer al pintor que la reina tanto había halagado unos días atrás.

Entonces, le vio por primera vez. Su rostro perfecto parecía cincelado por algo sobrenatural. Cada facción, cada rasgo. Todo formando un conjunto único. Vestía un traje de casimir negro, tan negro como su cabello azabache. No, ése no podía ser el pintor. Era una convicción por lógica.

Agitó su cabeza para salir de la ensoñación y escuchar lo que decía el hombre. – A este fresco lo he nombrado "Ausencia". – El moreno señaló una pintura que se encontraba colgada en la pared, a su diestra. – Como pueden apreciar, no es una pintura del estilo renacentista como las que he presentado anteriormente. Ésta representa un deseo particularmente mío. – Los asistentes se quedaron atentos. – Es mi deseo de encontrar alguien que pueda llenar este hueco que existe en mí. – El moreno colocó una mano en su pecho y suspiró. – Sé que no es algo que debería decir en una exposición como ésta; pero, es lo que he querido representar en estas figuras abstractas.

Más de una de las damas limpió una lágrima de su mejilla con uno de esos pañuelitos de seda refinados. Los hombres, en cambio, dijeron que aquel pintor realmente había sido favorecido por la vida con semejante don. Y todos permanecieron observando la pintura, anonadados.

-¿Señor Michaelis? – Se atrevió a preguntar Alois al moreno, cuando éste se alejó un poco del grupo. Aún tenía sus dudas que fuera el verdadero pintor, pero nadie más podría haberse expresado así, sino un artista que mostraba su obra.

-Dime… ¿joven? - El mayor no conocía a casi nadie de la nobleza inglesa y por ello, temía a cada momento equivocarse en el tratamiento que utilizaba.

-Conde. Soy el conde Alois Trancy. – Extendió la mano en señal de saludo y el moreno la tomó con amabilidad. "Buenas noches, conde Trancy. Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis."

Y el rubio quedó impresionado. Había algo en ese hombre que no había visto antes en nadie más. Sus modales eran tan simples y sin embargo, parecía provocar más respeto y elegancia que cualquiera de esos que iban por la vida presumiendo de nobles.

-Le… ¿Le gustaría tomar una copa conmigo, señor Michaelis? – Tartamudeó Alois, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la mirada de Sebastián.

-Me encantaría, conde Trancy. Pero, por favor, llámeme Sebastián. – Sonrió y acompañó al rubio hasta una mesa donde se encontraban varias botellas de vino y copas de distintos tamaños.

-¿Tiene gusto por algún vino en particular, Sebastián? – El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa sin saber qué responder, eso fascinó aún más a Trancy. "Una oveja suelta entre esta manada de lobos", pensó. – En ese caso le invito a degustar un cabernet sauvignon, digno de una celebración como ésta.

Sebastián sonrió nuevamente, agradecido que el conde le hubiera sacado del apuro. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar tan refinado como ése y, había tenido que pedir ayuda a un par de amigos incluso para escoger el traje que llevaría.

-Brindemos entonces. – Alois extendió la copa a Sebastián, quien la tomó con cuidado. – Por usted, un gran pintor que gratamente me ha sorprendido esta noche. – Chocaron las copas y bebieron un sorbo del vino. Sebastián imitando a Alois, lo había aireado un poco antes de probarlo por segunda vez. No había encontrado ninguna diferencia aparente pero, no quería faltar a los modales.

-Alois Trancy. – Una voz grave y autoritaria, les hizo a ambos girarse para ver a quién pertenecía.

-Ciel Phantomhive. – Masculló el rubio con aburrimiento. – Veo que has encontrado un pequeño espacio entre tus actividades diarias para venir aquí.

El primero en responder fue el gesto de molestia de Ciel. -Sabes que jamás faltaría a un evento de su Majestad. – Sin embargo, éste se disolvió al ver al moreno, se cambió por una sonrisa breve y discreta pero, sincera. – Un gusto conocerle, señor Michaelis. Su obra es definitivamente excelsa.

Sebastián se quedó observando al dueño de aquellas palabras. Admirando cada detalle en él. No sabía quién era aquel niño pero, su sola presencia lo había encantado. – Sebastián para usted. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia. - Es un placer que disfrute de mi trabajo, ¿conde?

-Sí. – El ojiazul dejó escapar una risa ahogada. – Conde Ciel Phantomhive. – Y el pintor no pudo evitar ver las manos enguantadas de Ciel.

-¿Es usted músico, conde Phantomhive? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Mientras observaba cada detalle en el ojiazul sin hacer demasiado énfasis en nada, a forma que su interlocutor no lo notara.

-Sí, soy pianista. – Respondió el ojiazul. Mirando hacia sus manos que sostenían una copa de vino blanco. – Debo cuidar mis manos del frío. Son muy débiles y mi madre cree que podría enfermar sino lo hago.

-Entiendo. Yo también gusto de tocar el piano. Me pregunto si algún día podríamos ejecutar una pieza juntos. – Sebastián anduvo un par de pasos y el brazo del rubio lo detuvo. - ¿Conde Trancy? – Preguntó el pintor, extrañado ante el gesto del joven.

-Venga conmigo, Sebastián. Tenemos mucho que hablar. – Sugirió Alois. El hecho que Sebastián lo ignorara durante esa conversación con el ojiazul lo sacaba de quicio.

-Pero, a mí me gustaría conversar un poco más con el conde Phantomhive. – Los ojos del moreno volvieron a posarse en aquellos zafiros azules que parecían tan tristes y emocionados a la vez.

-¿Qué? – El rostro de Alois cambió de uno amable a una mueca de desagrado. – De acuerdo. Si es su deseo, les dejaré hablar. – Y se alejó con grandes pasos, deseando evitar tanto a uno como al otro. Parecía que Ciel siempre le quitaba todo lo que él conseguía.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que Trancy se hubiera marchado y volvió a la conversación. – ¿Podría contestarme una duda, Sebastián? – El moreno asintió. - ¿Cómo sería esa persona ideal para llenar ese vacío en su corazón?

Sebastián recordó la explicación que había dado acerca del cuadro y sonrió. – Imagino que lo dice por "Ausencia". No, jamás he logrado encontrar a la persona indicada. – Miró hacia abajo y luego devolvió sus ojos color vino al rostro de Ciel. – Desearía conocer a alguien que viera el arte como lo veo yo. Capaz de escuchar una historia de amor de principio a fin en una sola melodía y de encontrarse a sí mismo entre las emociones que despierta cada fresco.

El ojiazul pasó saliva. Aquella era exactamente la persona con la que él soñaba pero, claro, Sebastián estaba muy lejos de él. Teniendo tanta gente a su alrededor. El mismo Alois era ya una competencia, pues era tres años mayor que Ciel y su personalidad extrovertida le ayudaba para acercarse más fácilmente a la gente. El hecho que Sebastián hubiera elegido hablar con él un poco más no significaba nada.

-Es interesante. – Musitó. – Es exactamente el tipo de persona que yo desearía encontrar. –Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando se percató de lo que acababa de decir. – Aunque imagino que… será difícil encontrar a una joven con esas virtudes.

"Una joven.", esas palabras torturaron al moreno. Y en el fondo ya lo sospechaba, era imposible que Ciel Phantomhive, un conde, una persona de la nobleza, siempre aspiraría a un matrimonio que le trajera poder y riquezas con una joven de sociedad. – Lo sé. Es por ello que creo jamás encontraré a esa persona. – Un dolor se hizo presente en el pecho del pintor, quien prefirió cambiar el tema y conversar con el Conde sobre cosas mundanas y sin importancia.

"Qué desgracia la mía que a cada palabra que dice siento como si algo dentro de mí saltara de emoción.", pensaba el pintor. "Pero, no hay forma en que él quisiera arriesgar su posición por estar como alguien como yo." Ni siquiera sabía de dónde surgían tantos pensamientos extraños en su mente pero, había algo que tenía seguro: Ciel había creado una nueva sensación en su interior.

Sin embargo, aquella noche terminó. Él se despidió del conde Phantomhive, sabiendo que lo más probable era que no le volviera a ver nunca y, fue entonces cuando comenzó todo. Sebastián Michaelis no había podido volver a pintar un solo cuadro desde ese momento. Todo a su alrededor parecía haber perdido su brillo e importancia.


	3. Acto I: Claroscuro

Holaaaaa!

Aqui el tercer capitulo de esta historia.

Continuaremos con lo sucedido antes que Sebastián tuviera que vivir con Alois, sin embargo, el capítulo de hoy trata sobre la vida de Ciel y lo que sucedió esa noche cuando regresó de la exposición del moreno.

* * *

"Cuando estás sentenciado a la oscuridad, ésta te arrastrará desde donde sea que te encuentres y te llevará con ella."

Ciel volvió a su mansión después de la pomposa y hasta amena fiesta. Se había divertido, tenía que admitirlo pero, especialmente había disfrutado de la compañía de aquel pinto que parecía tan burdo y falto de modales. "Sebastián…", susurró y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa inocente e infantil. Aquel hombre parecía reunir todas las características con las que él soñaba encontrar en las personas. Todas amalgamadas dentro de un solo y único ser.

-Madre, he vuelto. – Saludó con su acostumbrado tono de voz, orgulloso y propio de un noble de su categoría. Su traje estaba aún en perfecto estado, como si acabara de salir de casa.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre pero, ésta no estaba. Buscó en la sala, la cocina, el comedor y volvió al recibidor. Se percató entonces del silencio que rodeaba cada rincón de la mansión, no era algo normal. Ninguno de sus sirvientes parecía estar despierto ya, ¿sería que tan tarde era y el no se había dado siquiera cuenta por estar hablando con aquel sujeto?

-Madre… - Su voz resonó en la estancia como el quejido de un niño asustado. - ¿dónde está? – Solo le quedaba un lugar más por revisar: La oficina de su padre. El "sagrado" lugar donde él acostumbraba pasar horas estudiando, leyendo o haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse cercano a aquel hombre que le había dado la vida y al que tanto había extrañado desde su muerte.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y entonces observó el brazo de su madre, estaba completamente lívido y caía flácidamente por el borde del sillón donde estaba sentada. - ¿Se encuentra bien, madre? – Ciel se acercó a ella con pasos ligeros pero, su cometido no llegó a ser cumplido pues, una mano cubrió su boca sosteniendo un pañuelo.

El joven Conde se retorció, intentando liberarse del agarre pero, le fue imposible. Finalmente cayó rendido por el sueño ocasionado por la droga que le habían obligado a inhalar. Fue entonces cuando su infierno personal abrió sus puertas hacia él.

"¿Qué me sucede? ", se cuestionó en silencio. La lucidez comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo aunque no veía nada. Intentó enderezarse mas, algo se lo impedía. Una superficie helada yacía bajo su espalda y, ¿cómo podía el sentir eso? ¿Es que acaso no estaba vestido?

Unas manos tibias y sudorosas le hicieron volver aún más a la realidad. Alguien lo tocaba. No pudo pensar más pues, un dolor intenso se hizo preso de su espalda baja. - ¡Ah! ¡Basta! – Gritó y el dueño de las manos pareció emocionarse. Una carcajada resonó en sus oídos y el dolor se intensificó. – Me duele… - Murmuró por lo bajo, intentando controlar sus propias emociones y así identificar lo que le sucedía.

Él, el honorable conde Ciel Phantomhive, estaba siendo mancillado por aquel hombre. Era su orgullo el que no le había permitido identificar la sensación antes.

-¡Cállate, maldito niño! – Una bofetada hizo que su rostro ardiera de dolor.

-¡Déjeme ir! ¡Por favor! – Ciel gritó de dolor al sentir como el miembro que le ultrajaba rasgaba su pequeña entrada haciéndola sangrar.

-¡Si no te callas, será mucho peor! – Gritó otra voz y cuando Ciel gritó un dolor sordo en la parte superior de su rostro se hizo presente.

-¡Ah! – El llanto del ojiazul se volvió silencioso al sentir como el dolor de su rostro superaba al de su cuerpo.

-Vuelve a gritar. ¡Vamos, grita de nuevo! – Pero esta vez el niño permaneció en silencio. Un líquido tibio recorría su rostro. Él solo alcanzaba a llorar.

Algo parecía atravesarlo, una y otra vez. Los movimientos se aceleraron y una sensación caliente y asquerosa invadió su ser. Intentó agitar los brazos pero, dos grilletes le sostenían contra aquella base fría.

Otro cuerpo cayó encima suyo, obligándole a lanzar un grito, el cual él mismo silenció de inmediato. El dueño de este repitió la misma operación que el anterior mientras Ciel, se retorcía suplicando que le dejaran. - ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Les daré lo que sea! – Pero sus captores no tenían interés por nada material. Sus cuerpos sudorosos lo llenaban de la repugnante sensación una y otra vez.

"Por favor, no más.", pensó y, no fue capaz de moverse más.

-Déjenlo y vámonos, ya nos hemos divertido con él. No nos pagaron por matarle. – Dijo uno de los hombres y los demás rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Lárgate de aquí niño sucio! –Las manos le liberaron de los grilletes y lo empujaron fuera de la plataforma. Ciel cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera sintió dolor, simplemente se arrastró hasta sentir que tocaba una pared y se acurrucó junto a ella. Y se quedó ahí, experimentando el momento más doloroso que la vida le había dado hasta ahora.

-Alguien los ha enviado. – Fue lo único que pudo mascullar.

Estaba tan asustado que le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que una venda le cegaba. La desató y el dolor en su rostro se intensificó. Su respiración era errática y una punzada en su ojo le hizo localizar el punto de la herida de inmediato.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Miró a su alrededor. Sólo habían velas encendidas pero, fácilmente pudo identificar el lugar. Estaba en el sótano de su casa. Lo que él había llamado plataforma, ahora podía ver que era un escritorio viejo. Los grilletes, solo eran las correas de los caballos.

Y a veces Ciel tenía miedo. Aquel día fue uno. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado que alguien le tomara en sus brazos en ese momento y le ayudara! Al menos le hubiera confortado un poco, pero en cambio, él tuvo que esperar a sentirse mejor, levantarse solo del suelo y subir a rastras hasta su habitación.

Pero no lloraba más. No solo por su ojo herido sino, porque el orgullo nuevamente hacia acto de presencia.

El rostro del moreno apareció en su imaginación. "Sebastián…", musitó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en imaginar que había sido aquel pintor quien había estado con él. "Sebastián, no debimos. Ahora duele mucho." Y se echó a reír, con una risa tan escalofriante que hasta él se estremeció. Sin embargo, la realidad superó a la ficción y el conde interrumpió su carcajada debido al llanto.

* * *

Un año.

Un año había pasado desde aquella terrible noche y la muerte de su madre. La vida de Ciel había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no sonreía, tampoco se mostraba amable como antes. Su carácter ahora era más frío que de costumbre y se mantenía casi todo el día en su oficina como un ermitaño en su cueva.

-Su diario de hoy, amo. – Tanaka, su nuevo mayordomo, había colocado el diario del día sobre su pulido escritorio de roble oscuro.

-Muchas gracias, Tanaka. – Respondió el joven con sequedad.

-¿Conde Phantomhive? – El ojiazul abandonó el periódico y volteó a ver al hombre, quien estaba ya bastante entrado en la edad adulta. –Dime, Tanaka.

-Hemos perdido en la subasta. – El adulto sabía que la confesión provocaría la ira de su amo pero, no tenía alternativa.

-¿Qué? – Sintió tanta rabia que se puso de pie, apretó los puños tan fuertemente que encarnó las uñas en sus palmas. - ¡Lárgate de mi vista! - El hombre pareció querer explicarle lo que había sucedido pero solo un par de balbuceos salieron de sus labios. -¿No he hablado claro? ¡Largo!

Se echó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su acojinada silla café. Sentía tanta rabia que creyó que su cabeza explotaría.

-Sobrino querido, ¿qué han sido todos esos gritos? – Nuevamente, otra interrupción a su tranquilidad. Su tía, Angelina Durless, conocida como Madame Red por sus amigos de la alta sociedad.

-Perdóname, tía. Me he molestado por un asunto de negocios. – El ojiazul suspiró con disgusto. Recordando que debía mantener sus modales frente a su tía pues, ahora era su tutora y, aún cuando fuera él quien controlaba el patrimonio heredado por su familia; era ella la encargada velar por su "bienestar".

-No tengas cuidado, Ciel. Es solo que dentro de un par de horas vendrá a visitarte Elizabeth. – La pelirroja pudo ver que Ciel estaba a punto de refutar sus palabras y, le detuvo haciendo un ademán. – Ella es tu prometida, Ciel. No lo olvides.

-No tía, no lo he olvidado.

-Eso espero. – Madame Red volvió a sonreír y salió de la oficina del Conde, dejándolo de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

Llevó una mano al parche que cubría ahora su ojo derecho y emitió un suspiro. Cada mañana al verse frente al espejo se daba cuenta que era una persona incompleta. Aún cuando había dado cantidades enormes de dinero a los diarios para que no publicaran una sola palabra de la muerte de su madre o del ataque que él había sufrido; incluso si sólo el doctor que le había atendido sabía de su vergonzoso episodio; todavía así, él era una persona incompleta.

Sin embargo, un día después, se había levantado de la cama en el hospital y había encontrado el diario del día. En él se anunciaba que Sebastián Michaelis subastaría "Ausencia", pues, deseaba que alguien poseyera su último trabajo.

Y a veces, Ciel fantaseaba. Se había dicho que tenía que vivir y ser fuerte para poder ir a la subasta y comprar ese cuadro. Ahora se lo reprochaba, él debió haber ido a la subasta. Hubiera cambiado cualquier cosa por un trozo de lo único que le hacía aferrarse a la vida; Sebastián Michaelis. No el verdadero pintor, no… ése no, sino, el Sebastián Michaelis que la imaginación le había obligado a crear.

Bajò la vista y miró las letras impresas en el periódico para continuar haciendo goce de su disgusto. "SEBASTIÁN MICHAELIS CONCLUYE CON ÉXITO LA SUBASTA DE "AUSENCIA" "

"Ah…", solo un suspiro. "Maldito mayordomo." Y continuó leyendo.

"El afortunado Conde Alois Trancy dice jamás haber tenido una experiencia semejante al contemplar un fresco. Añade que Sebastián es un pintor que pasará a la historia. Además…"

El reportaje continuaba pero, Ciel se rehusó a leerlo.

"Sebastián", murmuró y cerró los ojos. No había encontrado mejor manera de huir de realidad que imaginar que sostenía un romance con "su" Sebastián.

Parecía masoquista pero, le gustaba imaginar al moreno besándole, brindándole caricias que ninguna niña a su edad podría hacerlo. Se entregaba entonces a la autocomplacencia y a las fantasías que rodeaban su mente. Quizás el mundo creía lo contrario, que luego de un episodio tan traumatizante como el suyo él perdería cualquier tipo de sensibilidad pero, no. De hecho, aquel era el mejor método para olvidarse de todo.

Claro que, no creía que el verdadero pintor jamás se fijase siquiera en él. Era imposible, ¿cómo alguien como él se fijaría en "una persona incompleta" como Ciel?

Hojeó el diario un poco más con la esperanza de encontrar una fotografía de aquel que le había hecho enamorarse una noche de él con solo verle por unos instantes. Por suerte estaba ahí. Una fotografía de cuerpo completo del moreno entregando el cuadro.

"Mmm… sí, Sebastián. Sé donde estuviste anoche y ahora, tendrás que devolverme todo el tiempo que me has robado de estar contigo." El Conde deslizó su mano entre sus pantaloncillos mientras daba ligeros vistazos a la foto del pintor con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cerró los ojos completamente y gimió suavemente mientras su mano le proporcionaba el placer con pequeños apretones y tironcitos. "Ah…"

Elizabeth abrió la puerta en ese instante y contempló la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Ciel. – Dijo en un hilillo de voz. - ¿Qué haces?

El ojiazul se detuvo inmediatamente y abrió los ojos. - ¡Elizabeth! ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta?

-Perdóname, Ciel. No sabía que estuvieras… ocupado. – La joven estaba roja como un tomate y apenas podía creer que pudiera haber sido lo que imaginaba.

-Bueno, en realidad, yo no hacía nada malo. – Ciel se puso de pie y con un movimiento rápido colocó su ropa en su lugar. – Es sólo que estos pantaloncillos tienen una costura que me provoca cosquillas. Es todo.

-Ya veo. – Elizabeth estrujó el pañuelo que sostenía e intentó sonreír.

Entonces una idea descabellada vino a su mente. Su nuevo yo tenía tantas facetas. A veces sentía que moriría y en otras ocasiones sentía que su cuerpo era una braza que solo deseaba ser satisfecha.

"Ya Sigmund Freud lo dijo alguna vez," pensó. "la locura se manifiesta en tantas formas."

-Dime, Elizabeth. Ya que eres mi prometida. – Y los ojos de Ciel se llenaron de falsa lascivia pues, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a alguien más. –Ya que vamos a casarnos, ¿no te gustaría intentar algo diferente por hoy?

La rubia le miró expectante. – Claro, Ciel. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos? – Su rostro infantil y risueño provocó una carcajada de ironía en el ojiazul.

-Ya verás. – Echó llave en la puerta de su oficina e invitó a Elizabeth a sentarse en el enorme sofá al centro de su oficina. Luego, se sentó a su lado, tan cerca como le fue posible.

-Vamos, dime de una vez. –Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color melocotón debido a la blancura de su piel.

-¿Alguna vez tienes sensaciones? – El Conde llevó su mano hasta el muslo de la rubia y levantó su falda para poder acariciar su piel.

-¡Ah!- El gemido ahogado de Elizabeth. Era la primera vez que su prometido hacía algo semejante. - ¿Sensaciones?

-Sensaciones prohibidas. – Ciel deslizó su mano en medio de las piernas de la rubia hasta alcanzar su feminidad y brindarle una caricia.

-No… - La voz de la joven fue solo un susurro en medio del suspiro que emitió al sentir la mano de Ciel en su sexo. – Pero no deberíamos Ciel.

-¿Por qué no? – El ojiazul le obligó a recostarse en el sofá y él se dedicó a recorrer el cuello de la rubia con sus labios inexpertos. – Te gusta lo que hago, ¿o no?

-Me gusta pero, mi madre me ha dicho que es pecado. – Los brazos de Elizabeth rodearon el cuello del Conde. – Basta, Ciel… -Suplicó con un gemido.

-No me detendré, Elizabeth. – Sentenció, levantando la falda de la rubia y luchando por arrancarle los interiores.

-¡Basta! ¡He dicho que no! – La rubia forcejeaba por liberarse pero, el fuego de la lujuría parecía darle fuerzas nuevas a Ciel. - ¡Por favor, déjame ir! – Aquellas palabras calaron el interior del ojiazul, quien le liberó de inmediato. Alguna vez, él suplicó por lo mismo.

-Elizabeth… - Musitó, reaccionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero la joven no quiso escucharlo y salió de la habitación llorando desconsoladamente.

Y a veces Ciel, se daba cuenta de lo patético que era por no poder aceptarse tal como era y darse la oportunidad de acercarse a quien verdaderamente amaba.


	4. Acto I: Pincelada de Color

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

La parte final de como la vida de Sebastián cambió tan radicalmente que le obligó a vivir con Alois.  
(FIN ACTO I)

* * *

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana haciendo al último heredero de los Trancy retorcerse en su asiento tapizado de fino cuero. Apenas se lo acababan de entregar y todavía conservaba el maldito olor a granja. O por lo menos, eso era lo que Alois decía.

-Claude. – Llamó con delicadeza a su mayordomo. Una figura alta de más de un metro y noventa centímetros de altura quien siempre parecía estar dispuesto a completar cualquier tarea con tal de satisfacer a su caprichoso amo. - ¡Claude! – Esta vez fue su grito el que resonó en las cuatro paredes de la terriblemente decorada oficina. Alois podría disfrutar de dinero en demasía pero, no así, de buen gusto y refinamiento.

-Perdóneme, señor. Estaba ocupado asignando a los sirvientes sus tareas del día. – El mayordomo había aparecido casi por arte de magia en la puerta. Sus ojos color ámbar destellaron al apreciar al joven Trancy sentado en su, aún incómoda, silla y se dedicaron a escrutar la expresión del rubio.

-No importa. – Respondió el rubio, levantando la vista. Apoyó ambos codos en la superficie lisa del escritorio y luego, su rostro en medio de sus palmas. – Cierra la puerta, Claude. – Continuó diciendo, sin moverse de su actual posición. – Tenemos temas importantes qué discutir.

-Como ordene, conde Trancy. – Respondió el mayor y de inmediato se corrigió a sí mismo. – Perdón, he querido decir, su Alteza.

El rubio se regocijó con aquellas palabras e, invitó con un gesto al mayordomo para que se sentara enfrente suyo. El pelinegro tomó asiento como le fue indicado y puso total atención a su amo. Alois, por su parte, bajó la vista y la colocó en los papeles que tenía al frente, era como si Claude le causara poco o nada de preocupación como para respetarle.

-Como bien sabes hace un par de días adquirí el cuadro de Michaelis. – Argumentó el rubio y el hombre solo asintió. – Bien, mi interés en adquirirlo se limita a esto. – Tomó un papel y se lo mostró a Claude. – Ahora conozco la cifra exacta por la que fue vendido su cuadro.

-¿Qué ha ganado con eso, su Alteza? – Preguntó el mayordomo. – Además, debo advertirle mi señor que me he enterado por buenas fuentes que Sebastián Michaelis ha perdido la inspiración y, se ha llegado a pensar que podría no volver a pintar otro cuadro jamás. En tal caso, ese cuadro será producto de un autor desconocido en algún tiempo.

Alois tamborileó la base del escritorio suavemente mientras esperaba con hastío a que el mayor concluyera. - ¡Qué pequeño es tu mundo, Claude! – Y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor? – El mayordomo parecía confundido.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo bueno de todo esto! – Alois golpeó las palmas contra el escritorio, sonriendo ampliamente. – Sebastián recibió una enorme cantidad de mi parte; sin embargo, bien sabemos ambos que el dinero que no se invierte simplemente se termina. Y, si la musa de la inspiración ha abandonado a nuestro querido pintor es aún mejor. – Claude lo miró expectante. – Significa que el dinero que le he dado por este cuadro es lo último que le queda. Así, mi querido Claude, nuestro objetivo posee cinco mil libras esterlinas solamente.

El mayordomo suspiró. – Su Alteza, no olvide que ese Michaelis vive en una pensión paupérrima y que no tiene ninguna familia que mantener. El dinero podría durarle lo suficiente hasta que la creatividad vuelva a él.

-Exacto. – Musitó Trancy como si ya supiera eso. – Y es por esa razón Claude que tú irás hasta ese lugarejo donde vive y harás la mejor oferta de su existencia. – Dicho esto, el Conde mostró una hoja en la cual se detallaba el funcionamiento de una nueva financiera que abriría sus puertas dentro de unos pocos días y, que deseaba contar con la presencia de socios refinados y de la alta sociedad. Al final de la propuesta, estaba una rúbrica y la impresión de un sello de lacre, ambos falsos y sin valor alguno.

-¿Có- cómo ha conseguido esto, su Alteza? – Claude había quedado definitivamente sorprendido con las habilidades de Alois.

-Tengo mis medios, Claude. – El rubio sonrió con presunción. – Pero, lo importante aquí es lo que tú harás. – Señaló con uno de sus delgados dedos al hombre de ojos ambarinos, casi rozándole la punta de la nariz. – Así que, cuando vayas a buscar a Michaelis, asegúrate de sonar lo suficientemente convincente.

-Sí, su Alteza. – El mayordomo se puso de pie y dedicó una breve reverencia a su amo. – Hoy mismo su plan estará puesto en marcha.

* * *

Se había levantado desde muy temprano para limpiar el pequeño y modesto cuarto al que llamaba hogar. No era mucho pero, prefería permanecer ahí antes que mudarse a un lujoso hogar que luego se viera en problemas de costear si su musa no volvía.

Dobló las mangas de su suéter gris y, una vez hubo concluido sus tareas, se sentó frente al caballete a observar aquel canvas en blanco. Para estas alturas debería haber pintado por lo menos diez lienzos. Pero no, desde esa noche en que había mostrado su trabajo a la nobleza la mala suerte le había acogido y, no conseguía llevar a su mente siquiera un atisbo de algo que pudiera plasmar en aquella maldita tela.

Resignado después de un par de horas, conservando el consentimiento que aún tenía el dinero de Trancy para sobrevivir, se puso de pie y fue calentó un poco de café en la estufa. Era una suerte que ésta estuviera dentro de la habitación pues, los inviernos en Londres no eran nada fáciles de sobrellevar. Uno podía congelarse y morir de acuerdo a las indicaciones de quienes conocían del tema. Aquel frío día de octubre el moreno poco imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

El olor del café hirviendo inundaba la habitación. Sebastián llenó una taza y disfrutó de su aroma. Entonces, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Buenos días. – Saludó al hombre que se mostraba frente a su puerta. Llevaba un traje de casimir inglés, aún por lo poco que el moreno conocía sobre el tema, bien sabia que un traje como ése solo era utilizado por la gente noble. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días, señor Michaelis. – El hombre se compuso las gafas masajeando suavemente el puente de su nariz. – Mi nombre es Robert Williams. – Claude se presentó con el nombre que Alois le había indicado y ofreció una mano al pintor en señal de saludo. …ste estrechó su mano en seguida. – Debo añadir que no será usted quien me ayude sino, yo a usted.

-Me agradaría que me explicase eso, señor Williams. – Respondió Sebastián. – Pero, - Giró el rostro para dar un vistazo a su pequeño hogar. Se sintió algo azorado pero, no podía dejar a su acaudalado visitante en la puerta. – por favor, sírvase entrar. – Abrió la puerta un poco más, dejando así el lugar a la vista de Claude.

-Veo que… vive usted en un lugar bastante modesto, señor Michaelis. – Resaltó el visitante, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos, dando lo que comúnmente llamaríamos "un vistazo".

-Así es, señor Williams pero, espero poder progresar con mi trabajo como pintor. – Cuando Claude escuchó esto, no pudo evitar el voltear hacia el canvas blanco que parecía observarlos desde la esquina más iluminada de la habitación. "Los chismorreos de la gente eran verdad.", pensó.

-Bien, señor Michaelis. He de felicitarle por su ardua labor como pintor. Aunque debo comentar que me he enterado de su terrible problema. – Miró a Sebastián, escrutando cada expresión del moreno y, en el fondo se veía solo una respuesta clara: Sebastián temía no volver a pintar.

-No… no es exactamente un problema. – Sebastián le restó importancia al asunto, sonriéndole ampliamente al mayordomo. – Ahora dígame, señor Williams, con honestidad, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

"Con honestidad", esas palabras hicieron reír al hombre en su fuero interno. – Verá, señor Michaelis, un grupo de empresarios como yo, se interesa en la creación de negocios que nos beneficien pero, a la vez beneficien a otros. – Se acomodó los lentes y, luego, rebuscó una hoja dentro de un enorme portafolios. – Esta es la propuesta de la "London Financial Company", una nueva financiera que proveerá de pequeños préstamos a bajos intereses a nuevos comerciantes. – Extendió la hoja a Sebastián quien la leía con toda atención.

"Este estúpido ya cayó…", pensó el de ojos ambarinos.

-¿Puedo estudiar su propuesta y llamarle? – preguntó el moreno, intentando abarcar con la vista todo aquel conjunto de letras que por momentos se le hacía borroso y demasiado largo.

-No, señor Michaelis. Lo lamento pero, le he concedido esta oportunidad por tratarse usted de una figura pública. No obstante, he de borrarle de la lista si usted no es capaz de decidirse.

Sebastián lo miró dudoso, sin saber qué responder. Todo parecía estar en orden.

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba débilmente por la ventana de Trancy cuando su mayordomo entró. Había una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. -Su Alteza. – El mayordomo se inclinó, cual sirviente inglés bien educado, extendiendo el cheque a su amo. – Aquí está todo lo que su objetivo poseía en la cuenta del banco.

-¿Tan pronto lo has logrado, Claude? – El rubio se sentía tan feliz que creía podría besar al mayordomo debido a tanta dicha. – Eres realmente único. – El hombre solo asintió, complacido de haber agradado a su amo. – Se lo agradezco.

-Bien. Ahora solo nos queda esperar unos cuantos días, entonces, Sebastián estará completamente quebrado y no podrá sino, plegarse a mis servicios. – Alois mordió su labio inferior, casi podía saborear la forma en que el pintor habría de pagarle el que le salvara de vivir bajo uno de los puentes de Londres.

Y tal como el rubio lo predijo, así sucedió.

* * *

"¿Williams? No existe ningún Robert Williams aquí señor Michaelis", la voz de la joven que le había atendido en la dirección donde se encontraba la financiera. Sí, la financiera existía pero Williams y su dinero se habían esfumado. Por consecuente, él había perdido todo. Ya no podía pagar los gastos, tampoco la renta y la dueña de la pensión no había tenido consideración alguna en sacarlo a la calle.

Así estaba ahora, caminando de un lado a otro cual vil nómada con su caballete, el cesto de las pinturas y una maleta con sus prendas.

"Soy un estúpido. Creerme ese cuento chino de la dichosa financiera.", se maldecía una y otra vez. No podía creer que había perdido el último dinero que le quedaba al dárselo a Robert Williams.

Sus manos buscaban ansiosas algo mejor que el pan frío entre las latas de basura de una panadería. Finalmente, su mano topó con algo de textura suave y melosa; lo tomó con ambas manos pues, parecía que de una sola acabaría por resbalársele.

-Un pie de crema. – Incluso pareció sorprendido por el hallazgo. Hacía tres días que no comía nada y, ahora se encontraba con algo que incluso le agradaba. Llevó un poco de la crema a su boca y la saboreó; no estaba mal, un poco agria tal vez, pero aceptable.

Se quedó observando el interior de la panadería por el vidrio de la puerta trasera y, ahí lo vio. Aún cuando parecía haber perdido la sonrisa con la que le había visto un año atrás. Era Ciel, su Ciel, quien entraba en el lugar y como por no dejar ordenaba una caja de cada cosa que se antojaba. El panadero se hacía toda una contorsión con tal de atender al joven de mirada azulina.

-Y, deseo un pie de crema. – Puntualizó, señalando uno de los enormes pasteles cuyo dueño mostraba con orgullo. Sin querer, aquella acción provocó una punzada al corazón del moreno. Así era la distancia que existían entre su verdadero yo y Ciel Phantomhive.

Se imaginó a sí mismo, vestido con el traje que usaba la noche en que le conoció, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y saludando al ojiazul como a uno más de la "alta sociedad". La respuesta del Conde probablemente habría sido corresponder a su saludo y charlar un rato con él pero, ahora, solo podía observarle desde lejos pues, no creía que con el aspecto que llevaba después de tres días sin siquiera ducharse y ahora, escarbando los botes de basura, el pequeño siquiera le alzara a ver.

"¡Qué diablos! "

Empacó el pie en un trozo de papel para dibujar y lo puso sobre las pinturas. Inmediatamente, echó a correr hacia el otro lado de la panadería.

Ciel salía de ésta, cargando una caja de pastelillos mientras su mayordomo Tanaka cargaba con todo lo demás.

"Conde Phantomhive…" Una voz detrás suyo, jadeante por la carrera; y, aún así, imperdible para él y su corazón.

-Sebastián… – Rápidamente colocó su flequillo para cubrir el parche sobre su ojo y se giró para verle. Su corazón latía desbocado, como si hubiera encontrado la fuente de la juventud y la eterna riqueza ahí. – pensé que no… no volvería a verlo.

-Yo también lo creí, Conde. – Dejó todo lo que llevaba en el suelo y se aproximó al joven.

-No me llame, Conde.

-Entonces, no me trate como a un "usted". – El moreno sonrió cálidamente y Ciel sintió que el calor subía por su cuello hasta su rostro.

-Señor, le esperaré en el carruaje. – Pronunció Tanaka, dejando espacio para que el Conde pudiese proseguir con su charla; éste solo asintió sin voltear a verle.

-Hay… hay algo que he querido decirte desde esa noche en que te conocí, Seb- Sebastián. – Aún le costaba trabajo tutear al mayor, pero, la cercanía de su persona lo tenía maravillado.

-Dímelo ahora, Ciel. – El moreno intentó acariciar el rostro del menor pero, éste esquivó el movimiento con sutileza. Y él que de haber podido le habría besado ahí mismo. - ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?

-No es nada. Olvídalo. – El ojiazul se dio cuenta que no podía soportar el contacto aún. Incluso si él había tocado a Lizzy con anterioridad, había sido él, y no la rubia quien le había tocado. Tenía miedo. Una actitud tan poco propia de él pero, inevitable. – Será mejor que me vaya.

No, Ciel. ¡Espera! - Apenas alcanzó a rozar su muñeca pues, éste ya se había girado en sus talones y echó a correr hacia el carruaje.

-Nos veremos nuevamente, Sebastián. Lo prometo. – Musitó antes de abordar el carruaje, dejando a nuestro pintor ilusionado y destruido a la vez.

-Te amo, Ciel. – Murmuró para sí.

-Veo que le han dejado solo, Sebastián. – El rubio Alois Trancy estaba de pie detrás suyo. Vestía sus típicos pantaloncillos cortos y su chaqueta púrpura. Se mecía de un lado a otro, como entre ansioso y feliz, a la vez que le sonreía al moreno.

-Conde Trancy… - Sebastián se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa al menor. – No nos veíamos desde la subasta.

-Y veo que desde entonces usted ha cambiado mucho, Sebastián. ¿Es que la suerte no le ha tratado bien? – El sarcasmo se leía en sus palabras. Preguntaba lo que según el moreno era más que obvio.

-Así es, joven Conde. No siempre se tiene la misma suerte. – El pintor volvió a recoger sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse. No era que ese rubio fuera la mejor persona para sostener una conversación.

Alois ignoró el dejo de desagrado en la voz de Sebastián y volvió al ataque. – Sé que no tiene adónde ir Sebastián. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero ofrecerle mi casa mientras su situación mejora.

Sebastián le miró, inseguro de la "amable" actitud que había tomado el rubio para con él. - ¿Habla usted en serio?

-Por supuesto. – El rubio sonrió ampliamente, las cosas iban por el camino que él quería. – Tengo una habitación en el ala izquierda de mi mansión, alejada de todas las demás; la he mandado a construir específicamente para colocar un piano. – Alois miró hacia el suelo, intentando parecer triste. – No importa lo que haga, no soy capaz de interpretar una sola melodía, así que me escondo en esa habitación cada día para intentar aprender un poco más.

-No entiendo su propuesta, conde Trancy pero, le aseguro que yo podría ayudarle a tocar el piano con mayor facilidad pues, conozco sobre el tema.

-Gracias. – El rubio le miró con los ojos iluminados en felicidad. Sebastián incluso pensó que se veía menor que Ciel en ese momento. – Y bien, quería proponerle que utilizara esa habitación para pintar. Un caballete no me molestaría en lo más mínimo y, su compañía sería grata para mí al momento de practicar con el instrumento. ¿Acepta?

-Claro. – Estrechó la mano del menor. – Le agradezco profundamente el que no me deje en la calle, joven Conde.

El moreno asintió, una vez más, encantado. Poco sabía que Alois Trancy, no era el niño dulce que imaginaba.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Como dice una chica que me encantan sus fics.. Me voy a vender chicles ya? jajajaja..


	5. Acto II: Primeros trazos

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Holaaa! Ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo de este fic, que de momento les parecerá un poco lento pero, creeame ya se pondra lo bueno.. jajaja muchas gracias por las lecturas y reviews.. :DD

_Respuestas a Reviews:_

**Bakaa-chan:** Claro.. Sebastián, todos lo tenemos en mente como a un demonio que jamás necesitaría comer en esta forma. Así, que decidí ponerlo en una situación un tanto mala al pobre. XDD Esperemos que si recupere la inspiración.. T_T y gracias por leer.. :DD

**Mina-sama12:** jajaja bueno pues, no te confíes tanto de Ciel eso si te digo. Ciel está traumatizado pero, algo en él tiende a tener un poquito como de bipolaridad, ¿no crees? ;)

**Plop:** Jajajaj Gracias! Creeme que continuaré actualizando! Es un gusto en verdad escribir para todos ustedes. :DD

* * *

El Conde se removió entre las sábanas de su lujosa cama adoselada. Las finas cortinas blancas que le mantenían lejos de la molesta luz de la ventana. Su mayordomo tenía permitido correr las cortinas de ésta pero, jamás las de su dosel, ésas marcaban su privacidad y prerrogativa de ser el Conde Phantomhive.

Se removió ligeramente de nuevo, perezoso de levantarse de su cómodo lecho; aun cuando su estómago comenzaba a exigirlo.

Sin embargo, no era el sol, ni tampoco su estómago lo que le había despertado.

Una, dos, tres notas musicales. Su tía estaba sentada al piano otra vez. Ciel se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. ¡Cuándo aprendería esa mujer a dejar ese pobre instrumento en paz!

"No, tía… deja mi piano.", masculló el ojiazul en medio de un bostezo. Al parecer, Angelina Durless intentaba ejecutar la pieza de piano de que él tocaría para la Reina ese mismo día. Su tía, aunque una mujer de nobleza y orgullo similares al suyo, le era imposible aceptar que no poseía pizca de talento para la música.

-Joven amo, ¿le gustaría desayunar algo? – Ciel se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, girándose inmediatamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Tanaka. – Antes que se pregunte desde cuándo estoy aquí, le diré joven amo que sabía que la melodía de la señora Durless le despertaría.

El ojiazul lanzó una carcajada. – Me conoces bien. – Suspiró. – Es mejor que me ayudes a vestirme. Debo estar en el teatro muy temprano.

-El amo seguro tendrá una noche gloriosa cuando los invitados de la Reina escuchen su interpretación. – Añadió el anciano, mientras se dedicaba a abotonar la camisa del Conde con esmero.

-Eso espero, Tanaka. – El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa aunque en el fondo, solo existía una persona en su mente y, a la cual dedicaría su trabajo de esa noche. – Sebastián. – Susurró, y el mayordomo subió la mirada, pero cuando le vio absorto en sus pensamientos prefirió seguir en silencio con su trabajo.

-Listo, señor. – Musitó Tanaka. El Conde ni siquiera supo en qué momento le había puesto la chaqueta y los zapatos. -¿Está nervioso?

-No, Tanaka. Creo que, estoy un poco… -Bajó la mirada para que el mayor no advirtiera el sonrojo en sus mejillas. – enamorado.

El mayordomo sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su amo decir algo así. Claro que en la mente del hombre el rostro que figuraba era el de Elizabeth, cosa poco importante al lado de la confesión de Ciel. – Me alegro por usted, señor.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Solo espero no haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada.

-Nadie que merezca su amor será alguien despreciable, joven amo. – El anciano tomó la barbilla de Ciel con dulzura. Seguro, le causaba ternura que el menor viviera su primer amor.

* * *

El rubio entró en su oficina hecho una furia. Odiaba que le desobedecieran. Podían robarle, traicionarle y hasta herirle pero, si alguien le juraba obediencia; él simplemente esperaba que ese ser se plegara a todos sus caprichos.

-Hanna. – Masculló a la mucama quien lustraba el suelo de madera con un paño encerado.

-¿Sí, su Alteza? – Respondió la joven levantando la mirada con temor. Alois no era del tipo de amo caritativo exactamente.

-Ve a la habitación de Claude y, ¡tráeme a ese idiota de inmediato! ¡No me importa si está dormido o desnudo! – Había hablado en susurros pero, pero en su fuero interno estaba gritando de la rabia. Le había ordenado al mayordomo que se marchara antes que Sebastián llegara y éste aún estaba ahí.

La joven abandonó sus labores y corrió en búsqueda de Claude.

-¡Ah! – El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de desesperación. Estaba cansado de tener sirvientes tan incompetentes. Aunque, el tener al moreno durmiendo al final del pasillo se le antojaba único. – Sebastián Michaelis. – Murmuró con un toque de lascivia en sus palabras.

-¿Me mandó llamar, su Alteza? – El mayordomo de ojos ambarinos entró en la oficina del rubio vistiendo únicamente una camisa a medio abotonar y un par de pantalones de casimir negro.

-Claude, ¿no fui claro contigo? – Alois estaba a punto de perder la paciencia pero, debía aceptar que había algo en ese mayordomo que le atraía. – ¡Te ordené marcharte, antes que Sebastián viniera!

El mayor miró hacia abajo. Jamás había tenido un lugar a dónde ir antes de trabajar para los Trancy por lo que, no le había quedado otra que rendirse a los caprichos del joven Conde cuando murieron sus padres. – No sé adónde ir, su Alteza.

-¡Ah! ¿Siempre esperas que todo lo resuelva yo? – Aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, por lo que el mayordomo se limitó a permanecer en silencio. – Mira, llamaré a un amigo que me debe un favor. – Amigo, en las palabras de Alois, significaba alguien que le había ayudado por interés, o por temor a sus influencias en la sociedad. – Él te buscará otro trabajo temporalmente. – Tomó una hoja y garabateó la dirección con una letra prácticamente ilegible que solo Claude, por haber estado tanto tiempo con él, era capaz de entender. Luego, entregó el papel al mayor.

-¿Su Alteza? – Claude se sentía estúpido por haber ayudado al rubio. Ahora le echaba de su casa sin ningún remordimiento. Claro, él solo era un criado más para el Conde.

-Largo, Claude. – Musitó el conde fríamente. El mayordomo dobló el papel y salió de la habitación. Por su expresión bien se hubiera podido decir que aquello le dolía. – Hasta pronto, conde Trancy. – Musitó con algo de desprecio y burla, sabía que el joven odiaba que le llamaran así.

Claude apenas se había marchado cuando Sebastián apareció en la puerta de la oficina del rubio. – Buenos días, conde Trancy.

Alois pasó saliva, ahí estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos más oscuros y morbosos. – Buenos días, Sebastián. ¿Por qué sigue tratándome tan formalmente?

-Temo incomodarle, conde. – Respondió el moreno, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Pues, ya me incomodas, ¿sabes? – Sebastián le miró sorprendido por el tono de voz con que Trancy le hablaba. – Todos los que desean agradarme deben llamarme como su Alteza.

-Entiendo, su Alteza. – El pintor respondió con una sonrisa, pensando que se trataba de una broma.

-No es una broma, Sebastián. Así me gusta ser llamado y, lo harás si quieres permanecer bajo mi techo. – La sonrisa del moreno desapareció ante eso. – Vamos, cierra la puerta. Tengo otra cosa que decirte.

Sebastián obedeció, sentía como si estuviera flotando en un sueño y todas aquellas situaciones fueran un vago producto de su imaginación. – Seguro, su Alteza. – Y estuvo a punto de reír, el nombrecito le causaba gracia. El conde Trancy no era sino un niño mimado con cuerpo de adolescente de dieciséis.

-Ven, acá. – El rubio se puso de pie, avanzó hasta el pintor y le empujó contra una de las paredes. – Sabes Sebastián, tengo gustos un poco exigentes y excéntricos. – Sebastián solo le observaba, atónito, mientras el Conde deslizaba una mano por debajo de su suéter.

-Conde Trancy… - Pero el rubio colocó un dedo en sus labios, haciéndole callar. – No olvides que es mi casa, Sebastián. – Y el pintor, quien experimentaba una mezcla de emociones en ese momento, simplemente dejó al rubio avanzar. Por una parte se sentía asqueado; por otra, su ego se sentía halagado al despertar la atracción de alguien como Alois Trancy.

El menor tan solo contaba con una experiencia de ese tipo y, por supuesto, había sido con una jovencita de la alta sociedad. Un año atrás, una falsa condesa a quien Trancy había jurado guardar silencio si, en cambio, le adiestraba en situaciones de este tipo.

-Me gustas, Sebastián. Me gustas mucho. – El Conde tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, y antes que pudiera besarle, éste le rodeó por la cintura y fue él quien lo hizo. "Lo mereces, por estúpido.", se dijo Sebastián a sí mismo, mientras sus labios permanecían unidos a los del rubio. Ahora, estaba tomando esto como un castigo e imponiéndose él mismo a soportarlo. "Vuelve a pintar, vuelve a ser famoso y entonces, podrás cambiar estos labios por los que verdaderamente deseas."

Alois consiguió separarse del moreno, casi sin aliento. -¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto conmigo esta noche?

-Por supuesto, su Alteza. – Si tendría que soportar al chico, al menos, sacaría algo de partido de la situación. – Claro que, no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Tú… no te preocupes siquiera por eso. – El rubio apenas hilvanaba palabra, sus ojos estaban en los seductores orbes de Sebastián. – Ahora mismo pediré que traigan los mejores trajes de Londres para ti.

Y el pintor sonrío complacido. A veces, Sebastián dejaba de ser Sebastián y daba paso a su verdadera naturaleza, esa misma que pintaba con pasión y salvajismo a la vez. Una naturaleza un tanto demoníaca.

* * *

Los invitados de la Reina se aglomeraban en la puerta del teatro. Se saludaban, se abrazaban, se fingían una amistad inexistente. "Montón de falsos.", pensó el moreno, mientras ayudaba al rubio a subir las escaleras en busca de un asiento que le pareciera apropiado.

Las damas le dedicaban una que otra mirada y sonrisa al pintor al verlo pasar. El traje oscuro que vestía esa noche le sentaba a la medida. No por nada Alois había hecho al mismo sastre llegar y ajustar el traje al cuerpo del moreno. – Ese traje luce muy bien en ti, Sebastián.

-Agradezco el cumplido, su Alteza. Usted luce maravillosamente también. – Durante el poco tiempo que había rozado con la nobleza, el pintor había aprendido bastantes buenas maneras para dirigirse a ellos. - ¿Le agrada este sitio? – Preguntó al rubio, mostrándole un asiento en la tercera fila.

-Sí, no sé quién es el pianista invitado por la Reina así que no me interesa estar en primera fila. – Explicó Alois, con tono soberbio, mientras se sentaba. – Probablemente un desconocido.

"Hm", el moreno rezumó por lo bajo, molesto por tener un compañero con tan poco conocimiento musical para el momento. No obstante, sus quejas fueron acalladas por el inicio de la melodía a manos del pianista designado. Era la Flauta mágica de Mozart, Sebastián la reconoció de inmediato. El rubio le hizo un par de comentarios a los que él solo respondió con un seco "sí".

Las cortinas del teatro aún no se abrían, manteniendo al artista detrás de ellas, incógnito para todos los presentes.

"¿Quién es?", preguntaban unos mientras, otros decían saber perfectamente a quien pertenecían esas manos virtuosas.

Finalmente, el escenario fue revelado a los presentes y con él, solo una delgada y talentosa figura al centro del enorme piano color caoba.

-Ciel. – Musitó Sebastián con una sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba en su pecho.

-¡Ciel Phantomhive! – Exclamó el rubio con disgusto. – Lo sabía he de encontrármelo hasta entre la sopa.

El ojiazul se puso de pie para agradecer el aplauso que rompió en pleno teatro cuando hubo finalizado la pieza. Dio un vistazo alrededor, intentando ubicar a alguien conocido. Su tía… tal vez Elizabeth, ¡cómo se veía que a él mismo le gustaba mentirse y engañarse.

Ni su tía, ni la mocosa rubia eran sus objetivos.

Otro vistazo más, solo uno rápido antes de terminar con el agradecimiento y volver a sentarse. Sus ojos encontraron entonces aquellos de color almendrado que rayaban casi al rojo oscuro dependiendo de la luz. "Sebastián, has venido.", musitó incrédulo de lo que veía desde el lujoso escenario.

Ciel regresó al piano, debía hacerle saber al moreno que lo había visto. Recordó entonces la noche de la fiesta en que le conoció, en esa ocasión había interpretado "Andante en Do menor", una pieza de Bach que el moreno le había dicho siempre le había gustado. Había sido solo una vaga conversación pero, el Conde había sentido las palabras del pintor tan honestas respecto al tema. Sin embargo, no podía cambiar el repertorio que había ofrecido a la Reina.

-Quédate hasta el final, Sebastián. – Fue lo único que el joven rogó al comenzar la ejecución de la segunda pieza.

Esa noche Ciel hizo lucir cada pieza como nunca nadie antes le había escuchado. Claro, en su fuero interno el ojiazul solo pensaba en él. El último hilo al que su ser se había amarrado con tal de seguir adelante.

Terminó la última pieza y, el pianista se puso de pie nuevamente.

-Ha sido la última pieza de esta noche. Su Majestad, damas, caballeros. – Pronunció el Conde. – Aunque, he notado la presencia de alguien a quien aprecio en sobremanera y por tanto, le dedicaré la última pieza de este repertorio.

La Reina sonrió desde su asiento. Ciel, siempre sería Ciel, aún cuando quisiera parecer un hombre, era un joven lleno de sentimientos y dulzura. Eso le encantaba.

El artista volvió a lo suyo, y entonces ejecutó la pieza con más calidez y entrega aún que en las anteriores. El moreno sintió como si algo dentro de él fuera más liviano, ya no recordaba siquiera que estaba al lado de Alois. Su mente y sus sentidos estaban en cada uno de las maravillosas notas que producía el piano bajo la mano del ojiazul.

Los asistentes se pusieron de pie al finalizar la sonata y ovacionaron al pequeño de ojos azules quien sonreía ligeramente. La Reina sonrió a Ciel, y se retiró del teatro. Todos se giraron para saludarle mientras salía, el concierto había sido un éxito.

Sebastián, por su parte, estaba jurándose que perdería al rubio de vista, así tuviera que coser su traje a la acolchonada butaca.

-Nos vamos. – Masculló el rubio. Su cerebro no había sido lo suficientemente grande para localizar el objetivo de las miradas de su apuesto acompañante.

-Su Alteza, - Rogó Sebastián. – en verdad me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

-¿No te he dicho que odio que me desobedezcan? – Poco faltó para que aquel reproche se escuchara en todo el lugar, de no haber sido por toda la gente que hablaba, reía y discutía en voz alta. – ¡He dicho que no más y nos iremos ahora mismo!

-Conde Trancy, - El mencionado se giró para encontrarse con Angelina Durless, o Madame Red, como él acostumbraba llamarle. – tengo que hablar con usted también, señor Michaelis. – La dama ataviada de rojo pasión saludó al moreno con un leve gesto.

-Será un placer, señora mía. – Respondió Sebastián, correspondiendo el saludo.

-¿Qué… qué asunto es de tanta importancia, Madame? – Preguntó Alois, pues no deseaba permanecer en el lugar por más tiempo.

-Negocios, conde Trancy. Tengo algunas inquietudes. – La mujer tomó al rubio del brazo y a éste no le quedó otra que seguir a la mujer, vigilando que Sebastián fuera detrás suyo. Aún así, en un momento de descuido, el moreno había desaparecido y, le fue imposible localizarlo con la vista.

* * *

Corrió hasta la parte de atrás del teatro. "Correr", era una palabra un tanto exagerada, pues la multitud no le dejaba avanzar con la precisión que él deseaba.

Buscaba por todas partes pero, el ojiazul parecía haberse esfumado. Sebastián abandonó su cometido; no porque estuviera cansado, sino porque era imposible encontrar a Ciel ahí. Suspiró.

Una mano le tocó la espalda en ese momento y, el moreno imaginó que Alois ya le había encontrado y, de paso, le había ahorrado el volver. Se giró con un gesto de pocos amigos, decido a mantenerlo así, aún contra su obligación de sonreírle al rubio.

-¿Me buscabas, Sebastián? – Había una sonrisa ladeada y ligeramente burlesca en el rostro de Ciel.

Sebastián devolvió la sonrisa y empujó a Ciel suavemente para alejarle de las demás personas y ubicarse justo tras bambalinas. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero, sabía que una oportunidad como ésta no se repetiría tan fácilmente. – ¿Tienes algo que hacer aún? – El Conde negó con un gesto. – Escápate conmigo.

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron aún más. - ¿Qué me escape contigo? Pero, ¿a dónde iremos?

-Adonde tú quieras, Ciel. Solo quisiera que pudiéramos charlar como lo hicimos aquella vez. – El ojiazul asintió ante las palabras del mayor. En su mente surgían miles de preguntas respecto al moreno, su vestimenta de lujo y su repentina petición. Miró hacia ambos lados, controlando que no viniera su tía.

-Bien, vayamos a mi casa. - Ciel tomó la mano de Sebastián, temiendo perder el impulso y, le arrastró prácticamente hasta que llegaron a la calle. Alzó el brazo para que su cochero les viera y se acercara.

El hombre, al reconocer el rostro de su amo, se precipitó a llevar el carruaje hasta ahí.

-No preguntes, Gareth. – Podía decirse que ése fue el saludo del Conde para su cochero. – Vendrás a recoger a mi tía luego. Por ahora, tu única tarea es llevarnos hasta la mansión.

-Por supuesto, conde Phantomhive. – El hombre de cabellos castaños, escondidos bajo un sombrero, solo asintió y sonrió. Así era Ciel.

Sebastián le ayudó a subir al carruaje y, el Conde asintió entre feliz y sonrojado. No le gustaba que la persona que amaba le viera como a alguien débil.

-Has recordado la pieza que te dije me gustaba. – Comentó el moreno, mientras se sentaba al lado del ojiazul.

-Claro que sí. Solo espero haberla interpretado correctamente. – Respondió, aunque su buen humor se desvaneció al llevar una mano a su ojo y recordar que era "un incompleto".

-La has hecho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. – Sebastián miró a su acompañante e intentó acariciar su rostro.

-No, por favor. – Ciel tembló pero, la poca dimensión del carruaje no le dejó alejarse del pintor esta vez y, tuvo que dejar que la mano de Sebastián acariciara su rostro.

-¿Por qué no? – El moreno temía por una de las muchas respuestas malas que había recibido en su vida. Los rechazos y las múltiples razones que Ciel podría darle por tratarse de una relación entre dos hombres. - ¿No te agrada?

-Me agrada, Sebastián. Pero, - "Maldito el que había inventado eso del "pero"", pensó el moreno. –hay cosas de mí que aún desconoces.

-Y yo quiero que me cuentes cada cosa sobre ti que yo desconozca. – El pintor tomó el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos, y en medio de la penumbra que les envolvía, atisbaba el ojo azul del menor, poniendo atención en cada detalle.

-¡Basta! – El Conde se separó de Sebastián, imaginando el beso que vendría a continuación de esa mirada dulce que le había dedicado el moreno. – Tú… jamás besarías a alguien como yo. – Y las lágrimas brotaron del ojo visible del joven, quien trató de esconderlas mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Alguien como tú? – El moreno le miró con tristeza. – Lo sé, alguien como yo no merece el am… las atenciones de un Conde. – Ciel siguió llorando y, Sebastián le cobijó entre sus brazos. – Perdóname. No he querido ofenderte, es solo que… Desde el día en que te vi por primera vez sentí como si el mundo fuera distinto. – Rió ligera y amargamente. – No he podido pintar otro cuadro desde que te conocí, Ciel Phantomhive.

-¿Qué?

-Así es. Al principio debo reconocer que me frustré y sentí ser solo un inútil más. Luego, concluí que solo pintaba porque algo dentro de mí no existía. Tú creaste ese algo, Ciel.

-Seb… Sebastián. – Le interrumpió el Conde, desatando la cinta que detenía su parche y mostrando la cicatriz que yacía sobre su ojo derecho, haciéndolo ver hasta como si solo estuviera cerrado y no completamente destruido. – Éste soy yo. – Y el pesar que invadía su expresión destrozó al pintor. - ¿Te crees capaz de besar a alguien como yo?

Y Sebastián tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no quebrantarse ante aquel rostro hermoso que se mostraba ante él tan sinceramente.

-No eres más que un Conde narcisista. Podrías haberte quitado una máscara completa y mostrarme el rostro más horrible que para mí, sería aún el más hermoso.

Acarició la mejilla del ojiazul mientras sus labios se encontraban dulce y acogedoramente con los suyos. Al principio Ciel temblaba pero, sus movimientos fueron más suaves hasta fundirse en un beso exquisito, saboreando por primera vez los belfos expertos del moreno.


	6. Acto II: Rojo como la sangre

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**mina-sama 12:** Estos dos parecen estar muy enamorados, ¿no? Pero bueno, lo malo es que hay muchas cosas que Sebastián aún le oculta a Ciel. Y pobre Claude, sí, yo también me siento mal por él, jajajja, ojalá se coma a Alois aunque no sea demonio.. XDD

**Bakaa-chan: ** Si! Y ahí está Alois que en el fondo creo odia a Ciel porque desea ser él. Gracias por emocionarte con el cap! :DD y no grites en clase pueda que te saquen jajajaja.. XDD

**Katha phantomhive:** Gracias! Es un poco romántica y de drama, la verdad nunca había escrito una historia tan así. jajaja Gracias por el review también, alientan a continuar! :DD

**plop:** No, no me has dicho cuanto odias a mi versión de Alois pero, creo que yo también lo odio. jajaja, y Ciel es un caso creeme, al pobrecito hay muchas cosas que le cuestan y le seguiran costando trabajo aceptar y hacer.. :DD

* * *

.

.

* * *

Apenas se movió, el frío de esos días le había hecho entumecerse. Aparte de eso, parecía que había dormido toda la noche en la peor de las posiciones.

-¡Ah! – Gimió, estirando un brazo. Éste se encontró con algo a su paso. El Conde se incorporó para ver donde se encontraba.

-Mmm… buenos días. – El moreno se acomodó, ofreciendo al menor una vista exquisita de su rostro recién despierto.

Ciel se quedó boquiabierto. Era aún mejor que todo lo que él había imaginado muchas noches. Visiones que le habían hecho deslizar una mano en medio de sus piernas y proporcionarse caricias indebidas hasta la madrugada. Y, ahora que estaba frente a ése que provocaba las visiones, ¿por qué se comportaba como un niño pequeño y asustado?

-¿Ciel? – El moreno le vio tan quieto y confundido al pequeño Conde que se sorprendió.

-¿Có- cómo es que has amanecido aquí? – Preguntó, trastrabillando con las palabras.

-Me invitaste a beber una copa de vino. – Sebastián sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. – La bebimos aquí en tu despacho, y luego, dijiste estar demasiado cansado. Yo me recosté a tu lado en el sofá y, nos quedamos dormidos… - El rubio cruzó por su mente en ese momento. - ¡Ah! ¡Debo irme!

El pintor se puso de pie, se arregló la chaqueta e intentó alisar los pantalones con las manos.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas? – El ojiazul sujetó una de sus muñecas y le dedicó una mirada triste. - ¿Tan malo ha sido despertar a mi lado?

-¡Que suposición tan tonta haces! – Sebastián se giró, luego se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y tomó el rostro de Ciel con ambas manos. – Ha sido el mejor despertar de mi vida. Pero… - La sonrisa que antes le iluminaba aquellos belfos fue reemplazada por un suspiro. – hay cosas en mi vida que no serás capaz de entender aún, Ciel. Cosas que solo yo mismo puedo esforzarme y cambiar.

-Yo… yo podría darte cualquier cosa que necesitaras. – Se precipitó a decir el ojiazul, alarmado por el cambio repentino en el rostro de su amado. -¿Necesitas dinero?

-No, Ciel. – Y la pregunta abordó la mente del moreno. "¿Desde cuándo hablaban de aquella forma?" Probablemente, porque en ese momento no eran un noble y un artista quienes hablaban sino dos seres humanos. – Quiero merecer estar contigo, no obtener todo lo que tenga de ti.

-Pero, a mí no me importa. – Ciel acarició el rostro del pintor con dulzura. – El dinero es para usarse. Después de todo puedes reponerlo luego, cosa imposible de hacer con las personas.

Sebastián no resistió ni un segundo más la sensación de nostalgia que le había invadido, y, abrazó al Conde con todas sus fuerzas. – Te amo, Ciel.

El pequeño apenas pudo corresponder el abrazo, sentía que algo dentro de él explotaría a causa de esas palabras. – Eres un idiota, Sebastián Michaelis. – Y trató de reír para eliminar la tensión, pero en cambio, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos. – Yo también te amo. Eres la última ilusión que tengo en esta vida. – Susurró. – No te vayas, quédate un poco más.

El moreno lo pensó por un momento. Ya había pasado ahí toda la noche, ¿qué mas daría estar un poco más? No evitaría el problema con el rubio de cualquier forma. - Solo un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

El ojiazul asintió y Sebastián se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Ciel se escondió entre sus brazos. -¿Seguro no miente al decirme que me ama, señor Conde? – Preguntó Sebastián en medio de una risilla burlesca.

-Un Phantomhive jamás miente, señor Michaelis. – Y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Ciel imaginaba lo que seguramente la gente diría de él si se enteraran. "Es un artista incomprendido, jugar al amor con otro hombre es solo una más de sus facetas." Él sabía que no era así, su corazón solo pertenecía a ese pintor.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebastián salió de la mansión Phantomhive un par de horas después. Ciel y él no habían llegado más allá de los besos, las caricias y las insinuaciones pero, era increíble la forma en que ese joven Conde lo transportaba a otro mundo.

Sin embargo, su ensoñación fue rota cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Alois. El rubio estaba de pie detrás de ésta.

-¡Hasta que apareces!

-Su Alteza, perdóneme… Yo… me he distraído y… - El pintor no sabía cómo explicarse. – He ido a beber una copa de vino con un amigo, pero, me he quedado en su casa por más tiempo del debido.

-¿Y tú crees que yo nací idiota? – El reclamo de Trancy le causó un leve malestar. Le reclamaba como si fuera su amante, y él, atontado por el ritmo de las cosas no fue capaz de decir palabra. – Seguro has pasado la noche en algún burdel, ¡gastando dinero que me has robado!

-Conde Trancy, apenas puedo creer la forma en que se dirige a mí. Yo jamás tomaría ni un solo centavo suyo sin su autorización. – Sebastián había llegado al colmo de su paciencia. – ¡Si desea que me marche, lo haré gustoso!

El rubio se echó a reír. - ¡Olé! ¿Te marcharás y te irás a dormir bajo un puente? – Hanna pasó por el corredor en ese momento, se detuvo al ver la forma en que Alois humillaba a Sebastián. Incluso, se acercó un poco a la puerta para observar con más cuidado. – Me sorprendes, pensé que eras alguien más inteligente, Sebastián. – El moreno le hubiera interrumpido pero, el Conde no se lo permitió. – No. No me hables. Mejor has algo útil. Cámbiate de ropa y ve a comprar algo de pan. En esta casa los sirvientes son cada vez más perezosos.

El pintor se giró en sus talones y se marchó hacia la habitación del fondo. – Algún día me las pagarás, Alois Trancy. – Masculló en su camino, sin notar que la mucama aún lo observaba con atención.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad, aun cuando deseaba azotarla. - ¡Ah! – Protestó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba de golpe en el banquillo del piano pero, entonces su mano llegó hasta su bolsillo: Un pequeño anillo de oro. Un anillo de Ciel.

Lo sacó y observó con toda su atención. Después de mucho tiempo había visto al ojiazul esbozar una sonrisa para él. Una sincera y hermosa sonrisa. Tomó la joya y la colocó en su dedo anular, el Conde lo había usado en el dedo medio, pero los suyos eran más gruesos.

"¿Qué podría darte para que ambos recordemos este momento?" Había dicho el Conde cuando ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Y Sebastián recordaba haber respondido algo como "Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para recordar este momento por siempre." Pero, aún así, Ciel había insistido y finalmente, había lanzado una mirada de reojo hacia sus dedos. "Mi anillo. Llévatelo Sebastián, así me recordarás cada vez que lo veas." El moreno había pensado que no tenía por qué pasar demasiado tiempo antes de volver a encontrarse. Sin embargo, el chico parecía haber leído sus pensamientos. "No será fácil que podamos encontrarnos de esta manera siempre."

Sí, ahora creía que no sería fácil.

-¡Sebastián! – Gritó el rubio desde fuera. Parecía decidido a castigarle por dejarlo solo en la velada. – ¿No piensas ir a comprar el pan?

-Enseguida iré, su Alteza. – Su tono fue cortés pero, con notable hastío. Comenzaba a creer que estaría mejor "bajo el puente", como decía Alois que acabaría. Además, que creía que lo del pan era puro pretexto para obligarle a servir como un simple criado más. Se arrancó el ajustado traje de etiqueta y, volvió a vestir pantalones simples con uno de sus suéteres que tan cómodos se le antojaban.

* * *

.

* * *

Salió de la mansión Trancy. Se sentía estúpido y ridículo. Alois se encargaba de montar esos espectáculos para todo el mundo seguramente. Una noche le vestía de etiqueta, le perfumaba y daba lo mejor; a la mañana siguiente le mandaba a traer el pan con una canasta colgando del brazo. Sarcasmo, solo eso podía ser.

-¡Señor Michaelis! – Una voz de mujer llamó al moreno, obligándole a girarse. La voz pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Madame Red.

-Señora Durless, – Sebastián sonrió fingidamente, sin poder evitar sentirse como el novio al que le presentan a su futura suegra de repente. Claro que ninguno de los dos era su caso. Ni era novio de Ciel, ni tenía siquiera pequeño rasgo de certeza que la tía del ojiazul algún día aprobara semejante relación. – ¿ha sido usted quien me ha llamado?

-Sí, señor Michaelis. Verá, anoche intenté hablarle pero, cuando le busqué ya no estaba en la reunión. – Explicó la pelirroja, y Sebastián agradecía en que no hubiera agregado algo como "Y cuando regrese a casa le encontré durmiendo con mi sobrino." Seguramente no había buscado al ojiazul al volver.

-Perdone usted, señora mía. Me vi forzado a retirarme de la velada por causas de fuerza mayor. – No quiso decir más. Era mejor cambiar de tema. – Pero, ¿puedo saber cuál era el motivo por el que me buscaba?

Los ojos de la mujer giraron hacia la canasta que el moreno sostenía. "Será algún tipo de ritual artístico", se dijo sin poder evitar una risita. – Bien. Necesito contratar sus servicios como pintor.

-¿Cómo pintor? – Por la forma en que la mujer formuló la idea, el moreno pensó que le pediría pintara la mansión Phantomhive con una enorme brocha o algo similar.

-Sí, claro. Deseo mucho una pintura de un familiar mío. – Madame Red suspiró.

-¿Familiar?

-Sí, mi sobrino Ciel. Creo que usted le conoce. - ¡Y vaya que lo conocía! El pintor estaba boquiabierto, aún cuando su gesto frente a la mujer no mostrara ni el menor atisbo de sorpresa.

-Sí, por supuesto que le conozco. Un artista con el talento del conde Phantomhive jamás podría pasar desapercibido. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Gustoso haré la pintura que desea.

-¡Ah, me alegro tanto! – Exclamó la pelirroja. – ¿Cuando puedo llevarle a su estudio?

Esa última parte no había sido de su agrado. Si Ciel se enteraba que él vivía en casa de Trancy se disgustaría. No era como que alguna vez le hubiera dicho que le odiaba o algo por el estilo; pero, se notaba la rivalidad que existía entre ellos. - ¿Qué le parece si voy yo a su mansión, señora Durless? En mi opinión, un artista como el Conde debe ser retratado en donde se sienta él en completa comodidad.

-Usted es el pintor, señor Michaelis. Se hará como me ha dicho. Le agradezco el que aceptara el trabajo. Será debidamente recompensado por él. – Más le agradecía Sebastián la propuesta desde su interior. – Claro, que no podremos comenzar de inmediato. Ciel aún tiene algunos compromisos que deberá resolver antes. Usted sabe, para que pueda dedicarse de lleno en esto.

-Entiendo perfectamente, señora. Esperaré su aviso pacientemente. – El moreno asintió. La mujer se despidió de él y, nuestro pintor continuó su camino. Su corazón latía a prisa, tanto que hasta había olvidado lo vergonzoso de ser un hombre que salía a comprar el pan con cesta y todo.

* * *

.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a ése fueron aún más complicados para Sebastián. A veces, el rubio le pedía caricias, besos y encuentros fogosos. Le sonreía y correspondía mas, luego, le ignoraba o lo trataba como a un sirviente.

"Suerte la mía." Se lamentó el moreno, inexpresivamente o eso intentaba aparentar.

-¿De qué hablas, Sebastián? – El rubio se sentó en la cama, dejando la sábana caer y mostrando su pecho desnudo al pintor.

Sebastián arqueó la espalda, estirándose y acomodándose bajo las sábanas de la cama del Conde. – Nada, su Alteza. – Masculló, con una sonrisa falsa e imaginando la cara que hubiera puesto Alois si él le hubiera dicho la verdad. Moría por ir a la mansión Phantomhive y convertir en una obra de arte el rostro del ojiazul. No necesitaba inspiración alguna si se encontraba frente a ese rostro otra vez. Ciel. ¡Qué maldición que el pequeño Conde era como el fruto prohibido!

-Eso espero. Siento que me guardas demasiados secretos, Sebastián. – El rubio se giró en su costado y se preparó para dormir. – Quiero que duermas conmigo. No te vayas de mi lado esta noche.

-Por supuesto que no, su Alteza. Ahora descanse sin pena. Lo necesita. – Sebastián también se preparó para dormir. Estaba agotado, ya mañana se molestaría por la situación. Además, la noche estaba fría y eso solo le hacía desear hundirse en las cobijas hasta el cuello. Londres no era famoso por sus inviernos en vano. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

.

* * *

Un rayo de sol le indicó que un día más había llegado. El moreno sonrió. La mansión Trancy tenía sus situaciones placenteras de vez en cuando. Aquella era su favorita. El presumido de Alois había mandado a construir la habitación de tal forma que los rayos del sol jamás alcanzaban su rostro pero, sí su cuerpo proporcionándole la temperatura adecuada a la habitación.

Estiró un brazo, luego el otro. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Delicioso, el rubio ya se había levantado. La cama era toda suya.

Entonces, su mano llegó al extremo, encontrándose con algo húmedo debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Su sorpresa solo se acrecentó al mirar el color del líquido en sus dedos. "Sangre." Musitó, sin caber en el asombro. No solo estaba ahí sino en el suelo y en "¿Conde Trancy?"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe en ese momento. Hanna entró llorando, acompañada por cuatro hombres. - ¡Ahí está! – Sollozaba con fuerza. - ¡Ha sido él! ¡Ah! ¡Yo misma le he escuchado amenazarle días atrás! ¡Pobre su Alteza, el conde Trancy!

Uno de los hombres atendió a la mucama, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Es usted Sebastián Michaelis? – Preguntó otro de los hombres. Su boina era inconfundible, se trataba de un miembro de Scotland Yard.

-Sí, soy yo. – Respondió el moreno, y el investigador asintió. – Está usted bajo arresto, señor Michaelis. Se le acusa del asesinato del conde Alois Trancy.

-Scotland Yard. – Pronunció otro de los agentes mientras levantaba a Sebastián de la cama, dejándolo desnudo frente a todos. –Vístase.

-Le juro que yo, estaba aquí dormido. ¡Ni siquiera le he visto! – La voz de Sebastián sonó alterada.

-¡Vístase le he dicho! – Ordenó el hombre. – Además, tiene derecho a guardar silencio pues, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra.

El moreno se vistió como pudo. Los hombres le engrilletaron y arrastraron hasta la carreta mal trecha que utilizaba la policía para transportar criminales. Sebastián no alcanzó a ver mucho. Había sangre por todas partes, ningún cuerpo a la vista.

"Matar a un noble." Uno de los agentes rió con sorna, tomando el rostro de Sebastián con una mano mientras le subían de un golpe a la carreta. "Más te hubiera valido cortarte el cuello después."


	7. Acto II: ¿Amor?

**_Respuestas a Reviews:_  
**

**Bakaa-chan: **Ahh.. te juro que yo misma odio a mi versión de Alois jajajaja.. y, espero que te guste la continuación. Gracias por el review! :DD

**mina-sama12:**Nadie sabe que fue de Alois.. y, yo tengo mis dudas sobre Claude jajajjaja ahh no diré nada muahaha.. XDD y hoy tengo ya aqui la continuación. :DD Gracias por el review!

**Katha phantomhive:**Otra más que odia al rubio pero, creeme que te doy la razón porque lo tiene más que merecido.. XDD Muchisimas gracias por leer la historia, por el review y que bueno que te haya gustado. :DD

**plop:** Mmm.. creo que tus sentidos arácnidos están en lo correcto.. jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

* * *

La tarde era cálida en comparación al frío que había esa mañana. Ciel entró apresuradamente a su oficina. Había pasado dos días en la casa de campo de la reina Victoria. Le había invitado a un almuerzo y luego, le había insistido en que permaneciera un poco más de tiempo. El Conde se sentía ligeramente encantado con la idea. Su Majestad no solo le invitaba por tratarse de un noble sino, por apreciación a su enorme talento.

Sin embargo, su petición de despedida le había dejado pensando. Él le había dicho, _"¿cómo podría pagarle por todas sus atenciones, su Majestad?" _y, la Reina sin pensarlo dos veces había respondido, _"Ciel, niño mío, si en verdad deseas hacerme feliz, compone una pieza para mí."_

-Una pieza. – Repitió el ojiazul, quien jamás había hecho otra cosa que interpretar complicadas piezas de grandes músicos. Nunca una suya propia. – Hmm...

Se sentó en su enorme silla de cuero, cayendo pesadamente en ella y provocando que ésta hiciera un rechinido. No se creía capaz de lograr su cometido. Bajó la vista, decepcionado de sí mismo y, notó como en su mano hacía falta el anillo de oro que antes llevaba en el dedo medio. – Sebastián. – Musitó y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro nuevamente.

Hoy era el día. No le importaba si aún tendría otros compromisos. Su tía se lo había dicho tan de repente. Aún recordaba cómo las mariposas parecían revolotear dentro de su pecho cuando la mujer abrió la puerta de su oficina ese día.

_"Ciel, un pintor vendrá a retratarte.",_ había dicho. Él le había mirado con desconfianza y había preguntado quién llegaría. _"Sebastián Michaelis.", _le respondió con una sonrisa y él, simplemente había enmudecido de tanta felicidad.

-¡Tanaka! – Exclamó, sin moverse ni un ápice del lugar.

El mayordomo tocó la puerta unos instantes después, aun cuando ésta permanecía abierta. Ciel le indicó con un gesto que podía continuar.

-¿Me ha mandado a llamar, conde Phantomhive? – Preguntó el anciano.

-Sí, Tanaka. Necesito que busques y traigas a Sebastián Michaelis hasta esta casa. – Ordenó el menor, fingiendo frialdad.

-¿El pintor? – Preguntó el mayordomo con preocupación.

-Tsk. ¿Conoces a otro? – El tono sarcástico del Conde fue acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada. – Ve y tráelo.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, joven amo. – El anciano apuntó hacia los diarios que había planchado y apilado cuidadosamente en el escritorio del ojiazul. – El señor Michaelis está en prisión.

-¿Qué? – Ciel miró las portadas de los diarios, cambiándolas con brusquedad. Finalmente, encontró la que necesitaba.

"ASESINATO DE CONDE DEJA COMO ÚNICO SOSPECHOSO A PINTOR", se leía en las letras de la primera plana del periódico. Todo había sucedido el día en que él había partido.

-Esto… - El ojiazul no sabía por dónde comenzar. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender toda la masa de palabras que aparecía en la parte interior del diario. Era como si comprendiera todo, pero nada a la vez. – Tanaka, dile al cochero que quiero ir de inmediato a la prisión.

-Perdóneme, Conde pero, no creo que usted se encuentre en condiciones de ir a ese lugar. – El mayordomo veía con preocupación como Ciel hacía una maraña con un lado de su cabello por el nerviosismo que probablemente el hecho le causa.

-¡No te lo he preguntado! ¡Te lo he ordenado! Sabes bien que odio que me desobedezcan. – Ciel se puso de pie al exclamar aquellas palabras.

Tanaka miró hacia abajo, colocando una mano en su pecho en señal de respeto. – Su carruaje estará listo en un momento, conde Phantomhive.

El ojiazul se devolvió a su asiento y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. – Sebastián, por favor que nada malo te haya ocurrido. – Entonces se detuvo a pensar. "¿Por qué estabas en la mansión de Trancy a las seis de la mañana?"

Bajó la vista, intentando localizar en el escrito alguna pista sobre la forma en que ocurrió el arresto. Creía que todo lo había leído demasiado rápido.

_"El pintor, Sebastián Michaelis, fue arrestado a las seis de la mañana. Un agente declara que el sospechoso se encontraba desnudo y durmiendo en el momento de su llegada."_ Ahora todo tenía lógica para Ciel. Sebastián estaba durmiendo con el rubio.

-Durmiendo. – El Conde sintió como las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos. - ¡Follándotelo estabas! – Golpeó el escritorio con su puño. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que su mano vibró del dolor. – ¡Maldito aprovechado! Ahora entiendo porqué mi rostro no te importaba. Mi dinero y mi posición eran tu único interés, al igual que con Alois. ¿No?

* * *

.

.

* * *

El contacto frío del suelo y el dolor del golpe al caer en éste no habían sido el único recibimiento que obtuvo al llegar a la prisión. El moreno se giró y le escupió el rostro al hombre que le había lanzado.

"¡Maldito! ¡Ojalá te ahorquen y den tus restos a los cuervos!", exclamó el ofendido, limpiándose la cara con el revés de la mano. Su compañero solo rió.

Sebastián los escuchaba mientras luchaba por incorporarse. El cuerpo le dolía. Si alguien le preguntara qué le había sucedido, no se creía capaz de recordar todos los hechos. Había sucedido tan rápido. Únicamente recordaba que los agentes de Scotland Yard le habían dejado ahí, a merced de los carceleros. Éstos, le arrancaron la ropa prácticamente, colgaron con grilletes por los brazos y, azotaron hasta casi dejarle inconsciente.

Con cada golpe, el moreno entendió que no podía continuar siendo el de antes. Si quería sobrevivir debía ser tan fuerte como un _demonio. _ Un ángel, que era lo que creía haber sido hasta ese día permitiendo a todo el mundo que hiciera lo que quisieran con él, moriría fácilmente en ese lugar.

-Ciel… - Susurró, intentando mantenerse sentado. Sus brazos apenas le ayudaban en medio del temblor que sufrían. No había comido desde hacía dos días. Un poco de agua le había dado pero, nada más. Pero quería sobrevivir a esa noche y a las que le siguieran, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a que sería colgado. Quería sobrevivir por él. Tenían que volver a estar con el pequeño Conde, tenía que volver a besarlo. – voy a hacerte el amor. Ahora lamento no haberme atrevido esa noche a pedírtelo.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos acompañados de aquella voz que le era tan familiar. "No. No debe preocuparse por mí. Solo le veré un momento.", era Ciel. Podría reconocer su voz donde fuera.

Se recostó en la pared para permanecer sentado. Escuchó la cerradura de la puerta de madera de la celda y, su corazón latió bruscamente. – Pase, señor Conde. ¿Desea que alguien le acompañe? Es un criminal.

-No. – La respuesta del ojiazul fue seca. Sus ojos enfrentaron a los de Sebastián con frialdad. – Estaré bien. Conozco a este hombre. – El carcelero asintió y cerró la puerta otra vez.

-Ci- Ciel. – Musitó en un hilo de voz. – Has venido. – Deseaba pedirle ayuda a gritos pero, sabía que no debía.

-Solo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos la rata asquerosa que eres. – Ciel se afianzó en su bastón. Aunque el pintor fuera lo peor del mundo, no cambiaba en nada lo que sentía por él. – Ojalá te cuelguen y mueras lentamente.

El moreno no supo responder. El Conde se había acercado a él, lo suficiente como para alcanzarle estirando el brazo. – No. Tú no, por favor. – Se aferró a la capa que vestía el ojiazul a manera de sobretodo.

-Suéltame. – Masculló Ciel. Sebastián no le obedeció y lo haló por el cuello de la camisa para besarle. Sus labios apenas se rozaron. - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – Exclamó. -¡Guardia! ¡Venga!

El carcelero entró de inmediato. - ¿Sucede algo, Conde? – Y por la sonrisa en sus labios, Sebastián sabía que los gritos de Ciel le traerían aún más problemas.

-Se ha atrevido a tocarme. – El ojiazul le miró con asco, sacudiendo sus mangas. – Quiero que lance un balde de agua fría sobre él y le obligue a arrodillarse en la nieve hasta el amanecer.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, conde Phantomhive. – Una más de las razones por las que aquel carcelero respetaba a Ciel. El joven, por ser uno de los consentidos de la Reina, poseía derechos que nadie más poseía. Además, últimamente, disfrutaba tanto de la justicia como de los justos castigos para los criminales.

El pintor ni siquiera volteó a verle. Se dejó levantar por el carcelero. El hombre le lanzó el balde de agua helada y, acto seguido le hizo caer a la nieve en el patio de la prisión. El cuerpo de Sebastián se estremeció por el frío.

-¡Arrodíllate! - En otro caso se habría opuesto. Se habría mostrado orgulloso y difícil como antes pero, no ahora. Ciel era quien le había hecho esto. Obedeció.

El ojiazul pasó al lado suyo unos minutos después. La nariz de Sebastián sangraba por el frío. – Adiós, Sebastián.

El moreno alzó una mano y atrapó una de las de Ciel. – Conde Phantomhive, escúcheme. Sé que jamás le dije que vivía en la mansión del conde Trancy. Pe- pero, solo lo hice porque sabía que me odiaría por eso y, - Su voz temblaba por el frío. – jamás hubiera creído en mis sentimientos como lo hizo.

Ciel miró al pintor de frente. Malditos ojos rubí que lo atrapaban tan fácilmente. Estaba tan herido y tenía una expresión profundamente triste. – Lo siento, Sebastián. Sabes que no perdono mentiras ni desobediencia.

El moreno bajó la mirada y soltó la mano del pequeño sin decir palabra. Había perdido a Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel regresó a su mansión. Su tía había intentado hablarle pero, había sido imposible hacerle articular palabra y, finalmente, se dio por vencida, viendo como el ojiazul se encerraba en su oficina.

Las horas pasaron. Tanaka, al ver la preocupación de la dama de vestido rojo, se había decidido asomar y, se había sorprendido al ver al Conde sentado en el suelo de su oficina. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y sus hombros se movían ligeramente.

Y entonces, Ciel lloraba. Lloraba porque sabía que en sus manos estaba la libertad de Sebastián pero, su orgullo herido no le dejaría pedir a la Reina semejante cosa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Muchas personas sabían de Madame Red en medio de las actividades de sociedad. Sin embargo, pocos conocían acerca de sus estudios en medicina y de su constante deseo de emplearlos en ayudar a los demás. No necesitaba de una remuneración por su trabajo y, el Hospital para niños de Londres siempre había sido su mejor y más importante obra.

-Hoy me siento increíblemente optimista. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Angelina Durless al ver las cobijas y enseres que había reunido. Cada mes, Madame Red hacía una visita a la prisión y a los pequeños establecimientos de Londres que prestaban ayuda comunitaria.

-Es maravilloso que se sienta así, madame. – Ángela Blanc, su asistente y enfermera, puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. – Usted es una altruista y, lo que el mundo no sea capaz de agradecerle, la otra vida lo hará. – Musitó la joven, fuerte creyente de los ángeles y otras fuerzas sobrenaturales.

-No deseo ningún tipo de agradecimiento, Ángela. Soy dichosa haciéndolo. – Respondió Angelina, tomando en sus brazos algunas de las cobijas. – Trae las medicinas y las otras cosas, por favor. – Ordenó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera del hospital, rumbo al carruaje que les llevaría. – Son casi las doce del mediodía y la gente de la prisión insiste en que nuestras visitas no pueden ser después de las dos de la tarde.

-Lo sé, madame. Y son los enfermos de ahí quienes más nos necesitan.

El camino hasta la prisión no era largo pero, si tortuoso pues, las calles de piedra estaban terriblemente dañadas. Varias veces los ciudadanos habían insistido en su arreglo pero, la policía creía que mantenerlas en ese estado tenía su ventaja. Los prisioneros, descalzos usualmente, podían escapar en cualquier momento aun así. Sin embargo, las piedras filosas de la calle les harían avanzar a menor velocidad y, por consecuente, ser más fáciles de atrapar.

La dama de rojo descendió con elegancia del ahora traqueteado carruaje. La gente de la prisión le respetaba por sus servicios caritativos y, le ayudaron gustosamente a entrar todos los artículos que traía con ella.

Una a una, la doctora Durless recorrió las celdas que el carcelero le indicaba. Finalmente, había llegado al final del pasillo. El hombre que le acompañaba señaló una celda y dijo "Fiebres." Angelina le indicó que abriera.

Al principio no lograba localizar al prisionero debido a la penumbra. El hombre estaba tendido en el suelo. Estaba medio desnudo y su respiración dificultosa era el único ruido que escuchaba provenir de él.

Se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo un paño húmedo en una mano. – Dese la vuelta, por favor. – El hombre no obedeció y, Angelina lo hizo por sí misma. Limpió el rostro sucio del prisionero con cuidado. Tenía muchísima fiebre y mostraba síntomas claros de una neumonía. –Venga. – La pelirroja lo haló hasta donde los rayos del débil sol invernal se colaban por la ventanita enrejada. – No se preocupe, voy a ayudarle.

El prisionero tosió con fuerza. Angelina le observó con preocupación. Estaba en una fase grave de la neumonía. Aquel hombre tendría que haber estado en el hospital pero, dudaba que la policía le concediera tal permiso. Removió sus cabellos azabaches con cuidado y, tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse que no imaginaba cosas. – Sebastián Michaelis. – Poco había leído sobre el supuesto problema legal del pintor y del extraño asesinato del conde Trancy. No hubiera creído siquiera que el moreno seguía ahí.

Poco quedaba de aquel hombre trajeado que había visto en la exposición y en el teatro. Sebastián tosió un poco más. – Madame Red. – Susurró.

-Señor Michaelis, escúcheme. Le ayudaré a sanar pero, debe poner todo de su parte. – La doctora le ayudó a sentarse para poder darle a tomar algunas medicinas.

-Por favor, ayúdeme. Yo no hice nada. Se lo juro. – La voz del pintor era casi inaudible. La enfermedad habría inflamado sus cuerdas bucales.

-Yo… - Miró al moreno a los ojos. No mentía. A lo largo de los años había aprendido eso, toda mentira siempre se reflejaba en los ojos de quien la decía. – yo le creo, señor Michaelis. Pero, hace falta que le crea mi sobrino. Él sí podría ayudarle.

Sebastián sonrió levemente, mirando hacia otra parte. Era obvio, la mujer ignoraba la forma en que Ciel le había tratado.

-Sin embargo, yo le diré, señor Michaelis. Yo intercederé por usted frente a él y, estoy segura que me escuchará. – Tomó una de las cobijas y cubrió al pintor con ella. – No pierda la esperanza. Si usted es inocente, eso será probado.

El moreno se envolvió tanto como pudo con el cobertor. La fiebre le provocaba aún más frío. –Gracias. – Musitó. Era la primera vez en días que recibía un trato amable.

Madame Red hizo una mueca de desagrado en ese momento, recogiendo las medicinas para abandonar la celda. Había algo que ni Ciel ni Sebastián imaginaban que sabía.

Ángela la notó distinta al salir. - ¿Ha sucedido algo, madame? – Preguntó.

-No. –Entregó unos frascos a la muchacha. – Dile a alguno de los jóvenes que este hombre debe tomar estos medicamentos tres veces al día. – Su voz continuó siendo fría. – Luego, regresa. Debemos volver ahora mismo.

La joven le miró sorprendida. Sus cabellos rubios cenizos añadían un toque de inocencia a su expresión. – Pero, creí que hoy…

-Sí, Ángela. Lo sé. Habremos de continuar mañana pues, debo ir a hablar con mi sobrino de inmediato. – La aludida asintió e hizo lo que le habían ordenado.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El Conde bebía su té de la tarde cuando la pelirroja entró en su oficina. El niño se enderezó en su asiento y le miró con frialdad. "¿Qué crees que haces entrando así en mi oficina?"

Madame Red comenzaba a cansarse de la dureza con que Ciel le trataba últimamente y, decidió responderle en igual manera. – Perdóname, sobrino. Pero, hay algo que debo tratar contigo.

-Que sea rápido. – Masculló Ciel.

-Es acerca de Sebastián Michaelis. Y no finjas no saber a quién me refiero. – Refutó la dama con altivez.

El Conde se giró en su silla, dándole la espalda. – No quiero saber nada sobre ese asesino.

-¡Ciel! ¡No puedes llamar asesino a alguien sin siquiera conocer su versión de los hechos! – Caminó hasta la silla del ojiazul para que éste no pudiera rehuir de ella otra vez. – La reina Victoria no se negaría a una petición de tu parte. Ayúdale a salir de ese infierno.

-¡No! – Gritó Ciel. - ¡Ese maldito se quedará ahí y no podrás hacer nada para convencerme!

-Si no lo ayudas. Tú le harás compañía en esa prisión. – Angelina no se creía capaz de amenazar a su sobrino de esa forma hasta que lo hubo hecho. - ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿O tal vez piensas que no te vi durmiendo en sus brazos esa noche después del concierto?

-¿Me acusarías ante las autoridades por eso? – El ojiazul le sonrió con cinismo.

-Lo haría si fuera necesario. Te conozco más de lo que crees. – Sujetó el rostro del niño por la barbilla.

-Chantaje. – Masculló Ciel.

-Soberbia, le llamaría yo. – Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Regularmente ambos eran completamente distintos; era increíble como en ese momento parecían tan iguales al estar sumergidos en la rabia. – Sebastián morirá de neumonía y tú… - Ciel le miró con fingida fuerza, el dolor de la noticia comenzaba a carcomerle el alma. – o lo que queda de ti, morirá con él.


	8. Acto II: Bosquejo de falsa libertad

_**Respuestas a Rewiews:**_

**Bakaa-chan:** Somos dos las que no quiere que muera, creeme. Aunque me alegra muchísmo que te haya gustado el capítulo. :DD Gracias por el review y aquí está la continuación. ;)

**mina-sama12: ** Creo que Madame Red estaba un poco cansada de ver a Ciel llorando por los rincones cuando el mismo podía solucionar su problema jajaja. Aunque bueno, eso se refiere a que en ese entonces, ella podría haberle acusado de sodomía, o sea, dejar que un hombre penetrara su cuerpo. O.O Y era penado tanto por la ley como por las religiones. Gracias por el review! :DD

**Katha phantomhive: ** Sí, era un Ciel que estaba despechado diría yo por todo lo que le ha sucedido y, por creer que Sebastián solo jugaba con él. Gracias por el review! Y por aquí tengo ya el otro cap.. ;)

**plop:** Jajaja, creo que algo así pasó. Seguro un Ciel le dijo al otro que se vengara. XDD Y bueno, sí, sería por eso. Pues, le hubiera acusado de sodomía, que era penado por la ley y las religiones como un pecado de inmoralidad. Alois ni hablar, él ya seguro tendría que haber sobornado a todo Scotland Yard.. ;) Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La pelirroja lo sujetó por la barbilla con tanta brusquedad que por un momento no estaba seguro de creer aún que esa mujer era su tía.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? - Preguntó el ojiazul.

Angelina no se lo había dicho aún pero, su motivo era hasta cierto punto sencillo. - Veras Ciel, yo sé perfectamente que soy terrible en el piano. - El aludido le miró con curiosidad. - Sin embargo, he tenido mejores oportunidades que muchos otros virtuosos de la música debido a la excelente posición social de mis padres. Pero, Sebastián Michaelis viene de la nada, de un barrio de esos donde quien desayuna no almuerza. Y, ahí está, es un virtuoso y ha sido reconocido por ello.

Ciel rodó la mirada. Sus ojos se habían cargado de lágrimas. La mujer tenía razón. Sebastián era un hombre que valía por sí mismo, no por lo que títulos y otros privilegios pudieran darle.

-Vete. - Masculló. - Sé exactamente lo que haré.

Angelina sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. - No harás nada, ¿no es cierto?

-Eso aún no está decidido. - Ciel giró su silla nuevamente, volviendo a dar la espalda a su tía.

-Ya veo por qué ni siquiera Elizabeth ha vuelto a visitarte. - Murmuró la pelirroja al salir. El Conde la escuchó a la perfección.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Esperó a Tanaka frente a su habitación. El mayordomo siempre era el último en irse a dormir pues, acostumbraba revisar toda la mansión antes de hacerlo. Era una manía que había cogido desde la muerte de la madre de Ciel.

-Tanaka... - Murmuró el pequeño Conde. Vestía su abrigo y un sobretodo pues, el frío se hacía insoportable aun dentro de la mansión. - Necesito que me lleves a la prisión.

-Pero... joven amo, es demasiado tarde. Son casi las once de la noche. Ni siquiera le dejarán entrar. - Alegó el mayordomo, colocando una mano en su pecho en señal de respeto mientras, sostenía el candelabro, con el que acostumbraba alumbrarse, con la otra.

-¡Tienen que dejarme entrar! ¡Soy yo! - Y la exclamación había sido un grito ahogado en realidad.

El anciano sabía que una vez que Ciel tenía algo en mente no lo abandonaba hasta conseguir su objetivo. -Sí, joven amo. Prepararé el carruaje

El ojiazul suspiró al abordar el transporte. Era como si una parte del carruaje hubiera guardado el aroma de Sebastián. Entonces una pregunta llegó a su mente, "¿y si era demasiado tarde?". En el momento sintió náuseas y un mareo extraño. No, no podía ser. Él tenía que llegar a tiempo.

"Hemos llegado, conde Phantomhive.", la voz del mayordomo. Ciel asintió, observando con pena al anciano que tenía copos de nieve en su abrigo.

-Entra conmigo, Tanaka. Aquí afuera te convertirás en un bloque de hielo. - Musitó el ojiazul, descendiendo del carruaje con la ayuda del hombre.

Se apresuró a golpear la puerta con la calavera que fungía como mango de su bastón. Lo hizo una segunda y hasta una tercera vez. No parecía que nadie fuera a salir.

"Malditos.", susurraba el Conde cuando uno de los fornidos guardias abrió la puerta.

-Perdone, conde Phantomhive. - Se disculpó el hombre al salir, dedicando una reverencia al ojiazul. - Uno de los prisioneros ha muerto.

Ciel creyó que caería de espaldas en ese momento. Sin embargo, su reacción ante el hombre fue muy distinta. - ¿Quién ha muerto? - No hubo respuesta. - ¡Quítese de mi vista, pedazo de idiota!

Y dicho eso, empujó al hombre. No tan fuerte como él habría querido pero, el guardia al verse tocado por el Conde retrocedió, permitiéndole el paso.

El carcelero y otros guardias intentaron alejar al ojiazul del lugar del cadáver, aludiendo que el hombre había muerto de una enfermedad extraña. Ciel no fue capaz de escucharles, su único objetivo era ver el rostro del hombre.

El cadáver, recostado en el piso y a no más de cinco pasos de donde se encontraba él ahora se le antojó distante. Estrujó la calavera de marfil del bastón hasta que sintió que ésta se estaba enterrando en su piel.

"No Sebastián... no puedes ser tú.", pensó. Su mano actuó antes que su cerebro lo asimilara, retirando la sábana raída y sucia que cubría el cuerpo. El alma volvió a su cuerpo. No era Sebastián.

-Bien. - Se giró hacia los hombres fingiendo su acostumbrada frialdad. - Ya he visto de quién se trata. Ahora deseo ver a Sebastián Michaelis.

Incluso el carcelero estaba sorprendido de la actitud del ojiazul esa noche. - Yo lo llevaré conde Phantomhive. - Se ofreció, enrollando las mangas de su camisa harapienta.

Ciel asintió y fue detrás del hombre calvo y con la piel tostada por el sol. Había estado antes ahí, y sabía bien adonde se dirigían. No podía evitar el nerviosismo. Primero, el susto que se había llevado con eso del muerto y, ahora, por cómo le recibiría Sebastián.

El carcelero abrió la puerta. El Conde entró en silencio y espero a que el hombre la volviera a cerrar. La celda era tan oscura como la boca de un lobo y, el ojiazul no alcanzaba a ver nada. Hacía tanto o más frío que afuera y, un olor a humedad imperaba en el ambiente.

-Sebastián. - Le llamó al pintor con un hilillo de voz. - Soy yo. - Tenía vergüenza de decir su nombre frente al moreno. Él, él quien siempre se presentaba con tanto orgullo como el "conde Ciel Phantomhive". -¿Dónde estás?

La voz suave pero grave de Ciel le despertó. Al principio creyó que lo estaba soñando. Tenía menos frío que antes pero, su piel ardía, podía sentirlo. Se incorporó, cubriendo su espalda con la frazada, silenciosamente. Estaba esperando que el Conde se aburriera de buscarlo y se fuera.

Su vista comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y, pudo divisar a la perfección al ojiazul. - Sebastián. - Murmuró una vez más y, luego se arrodilló en el suelo. El moreno pensó por un momento que se había asustado pero, en realidad lo que el niño hacía era buscar con el tacto al pintor.

Anduvo a gatas un poco más hasta que se quedó quieto. Estaba enfrente de Sebastián pero, éste se había acurrucado cerca de la pared, evitando la mano ansiosa del Conde. - Perdóname. - Susurró.

Y Sebastián no se detuvo para averiguar si Ciel le había visto ya o no. Solo se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ciel... - Musitó, acariciando el rostro del pequeño, el cual se humedeció cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Sebastián, perdóname. - Contra todo lo que su orgullo le había enseñado a lo largo de su vida y, sobre todo, durante ese año que llevaba sin su madre; quería decir esas palabras al moreno. Que solo las escuchara él, nadie más.

El pintor permaneció en silencio. No era que no quisiera aceptar las disculpas del Conde. Pero, necesitaba repetirse esas palabras mentalmente una vez más para disfrutarlas de nuevo. - No hay nada que perdonar, Ciel.

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza, recostándose en el pecho de Sebastián suavemente. El moreno empezó a toser. Desde su posición, Ciel escuchaba como la respiración del pintor se agitaba debido al malestar.

-Mañana estarás fuera de aquí. - Lo dijo como si fuera la única razón por la que llegaba. - Haré cualquier cosa que la Reina me pida pero, conseguiré que salgas de este lugar.

Sebastián respiró con dificultad, tosió un poco más pero, jamás soltó al pequeño Conde. - La señora Durless, ha hablado contigo... - Fue lo único que pronunció.

-Lo ha hecho. Pero, no he venido hasta acá por ella. He venido porque no me importa si eres culpable o inocente. - El ojiazul se separó un poco del pecho de Sebastián, intentando ver su rostro. - Yo... yo aún te... amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti. - Sebastián lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

El Conde simplemente se abrazó de nuevo al mayor. - Tengo miedo, Sebastián. Mucho miedo. - El moreno tenía fiebre, el rostro de Ciel contra el pecho semidesnudo de éste lo aseveraba. Sin embargo, las manos calientes de Sebastián acariciando su rostro y su cabello no podrían haberse sentido mejor.

-No tengas miedo. Siempre has sido alguien admirable. Aun si yo no estuviera contigo lo serías. - Las palabras del moreno se fueron convirtiendo en un susurro que culminó en el suave beso que Sebastián depositó en la frente del Conde.

-No te atrevas a dejarme solo. - Masculló. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el moreno rió. Ése era Ciel, su Ciel. - No te preocupes, no podrás deshacerte tan fácil de mí.

Luego, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sebastián contemplando entre sus brazos al único ser que le importaba en la tierra y; Ciel, pensando que tomaría hasta el último papel de su escritorio cuando volviera a su casa. Le daría a la reina Victoria cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Lograría la libertad del pintor aun si debía cambiar su casa, su fábrica y todo lo que poseía por él.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¡Quiero una audiencia con su Majestad de inmediato!- Alzó la voz el Conde, al estar frente al secretario real, el engreído Ash Landers.

-Conde Phantomhive, su Majestad la reina Victoria, tiene demasiados compromisos hoy como para atenderle. Argumentó el hombre, manteniendo el gesto de superioridad que provocaba migrañas al ojiazul.

Suspiró, sosteniendo la carpeta que contenía las escrituras de la fábrica Funtom, de su casa y demás propiedades que poseía. No se iría hasta ver a la Reina.

En ese instante, la honorable dama descendía las escaleras. – Ash, me han dicho que el conde Phantomhive estaba aquí. ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

El secretario, un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y estatura media corrió a recibirle. – Su Majestad… yo… no quería que nadie le molestara.

-Pero yo he insistido en molestarle y aún estoy aquí, su Majestad. – Le saludó Ciel con una sonrisa y sarcasmo en su voz, mientras se descubría la cabeza del sombrero de copa para hacer una reverencia.

-Querido niño, no has de disculparte por semejante cosa. – Dicho esto, la dama colocó una mano en el hombro del ojiazul, señal que la reverencia era aceptada y podía volver a ponerse de pie. – Ash, - Se dirigió ahora al secretario, quien era una gelatina de nervios. Odiaba a Ciel Phantomhive pero, la Reina parecía quererlo en demasía. – Puedes retirarte y esto no ha de repetirse.

El Conde escoltó a la Reina hasta una de las salas del castillo. Le ayudó a tomar asiento y luego, pidió la autorización de la dama para hacer lo mismo.

-Si has venido hasta aquí ha de ser por algo en extremo importante, ¿o no, Ciel? – Preguntó la Reina, arreglando con elegancia la falda de su vestido.

-Su Majestad, me llena de preocupación el requerir su ayuda en esta forma pero, mi amigo, el pintor Sebastián Michaelis enfrenta cargos en prisión que, a mi punto de vista, son simplemente injustos.

-¿Injustos? – La dama se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra. – Mi niño, me causa compasión tus buenas intenciones pero, mucho me temo que no puedo complacerte en ello. – El ojiazul pasó saliva. – Sebastián Michaelis ha sido acusado de asesinar al conde Alois Trancy. Según tengo entendido, no existe otro sospechoso.

-No, pero… - Le interrumpió Ciel.

-Ciel, querido, - La dama alzó un dedo en señal de silencio. – Tú mismo podrías acabar en una disputa legal si continúas haciendo esto. Sé cuánto te desagradaba el conde Trancy, ¿cómo saber que no has sido quien ha planeado esto? Sebastián podría ser solo un cómplice.

El Conde le miró incrédulo. Nunca creyó que su Majestad podría pensar eso de él. – Es verdad que no me agradaba mas no encuentro beneficio alguno como para asesinarle. Pongo a su disposición mis bienes y mi fábrica si en esa forma puedo conseguir su ayuda.

La Reina suspiró, luego quedó en un profundo silencio.

-Haré una excepción por ti, mi niño. – Pronunció finalmente. Ciel prestó toda su atención. – Pero, pueda que mi sentencia no resulte agradable a tus oídos. No deseo ninguno de tus bienes tampoco. – Tomó un respiro y continuó. – Sebastián Michaelis está condenado a morir en la horca. Un crimen contra la nobleza no puede quedar sin castigo. Sin embargo, te concederé un plazo de dos meses para encontrar al verdadero culpable, pues el cadáver aún no ha sido encontrado. Durante este tiempo, Sebastián dejará la cárcel a cambio de trabajar como uno de mis sirvientes durante ese tiempo. Estará bajo la vigilancia de Ash todo el tiempo y, no recibirá beneficio alguno. Espero esto sea de ayuda para tu tranquilidad, Ciel.

No obstante, sino eres capaz de encontrar al culpable. Mucho me temo que la sentencia de Sebastián será ejecutada a la inmediata conclusión del plazo.

El Conde sonrió con tristeza en su expresión. – Aceptaré el trato con una única condición, su Majestad. – La dama le indicó que podía continuar. – Si no soy capaz de semejante cosa, renunciaré a mi título de Conde y, deseo se ejecute en mí la misma condena que en mi supuesto cómplice.

La Reina no pudo evitar que el dolor apareciera en su rostro. – Tenemos un acuerdo entonces, Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, un Sebastián aún enfermo fue llevado de la prisión por uno de los carruajes reales. Era imposible no reconocerlos para Ciel, quien observaba desde su propio transporte, un poco alejado de la escena.

Temía haber decepcionado a Sebastián con el mediocre acuerdo que había conseguido. Lo liberaba de una cárcel para condenarle a otra. Por lo menos, ahí creía, el moreno tendría comida caliente y ropa abrigada.

Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido. Aún tenía una pieza musical que escribir para la Reina y, la autorización de ésta para llegar al palacio cuando gustara.

Mordió su labio inferior. La cuestión de la investigación regresó a su mente de golpe. "Tengo que lograrlo, tengo que salvar a Sebastián."


	9. Acto III: Inspiración

**_Respuestas a reviews:_ **

**Katha phantomhive:** Hola! :DD y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap. Sí, Ciel finalmente se decidió ayudar a Sebastián aún cuando éste en cierta forma le fue infiel. Y pues, Alois.. no, yo tampoco creo que esté muerto.. ;) Gracias por el review! XDD

**Bakaa-chan:** Sí, todavía no morirá.. DDD': lloro de solo pensar jajajja y supongo que Ciel cree en aquello de "llevar el amor hasta las últimas consecuencias.." ;) Muchas gracias por el review, aquí está ya la continuación.

**mina-sama12: ** Sí.. lo ha liberado en una forma y pues, creo que condenado peor en otra O.O. Y pueda ser.. ;) Aquí cualquiera puede ser culpable, creeme. Y Ciel es muy dulce, creo que el hecho de ser su primer amor es lo que más cuenta.. :DD Ash tiene un papel más o menos importante, saldrá pero, no demasiado. :DD Gracias por el review!

**plop: ** Gracias! :DD Y creo que Sebastián intentó de cierta forma "devolver el favor", en el fondo, él sí creía merecer parte de lo que Ciel le había hecho porque sí le había traicionado de alguna manera. Siiii.. amigo dice.. jajaja.. Gracias por el review y son nombres raros los que pongo, ¿no? Pero me agrada que te gusten.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Estrujó su cabello negro de reflejos azulinos y continuó escribiendo. Llevaba tres días en lo mismo y no parecía progresar ni un poco. Tampoco sabía nada de Sebastián y la incertidumbre le estaba matando. ¿Y si el moreno ya había muerto por la pulmonía?

-No, la Reina me lo habría dicho. – Susurró el ojiazul, tomando otra hoja de papel. Debía concentrarse en todo lo que sabía. Días antes se había reunido con los de Scotland Yard y ellos le había dado a conocer la declaración que Sebastián había hecho para ellos.

"Demasiados agujeros", pensaba Ciel. "Si Sebastián decía estar durmiendo desde antes de la medianoche y, la mucama escuchó gritos en la madrugada… ¿por qué Sebastián no despertó o la mucama llamó a la policía antes?". Se detuvo y siguió jugando la pluma entre sus dedos. Algo de todo ese misterio no acababa de tener lógica. Por otra parte, quería ver a Sebastián pero, no tenía una justificación para llegar al palacio, además de tener vergüenza porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pintor ante su presencia después de la supuesta ayuda.

-Joven amo, ¿desea un poco de té? – Preguntó Tanaka, haciendo que el Conde saltara en su silla.

-¿Por qué entras en mi oficina sin tocar? – Farfulló.

-Conde Phantomhive, - El anciano comenzaba a cansarse del extraño comportamiento de Ciel. – llamé a la puerta tres veces pero, usted no respondió.

-¡Pues debiste haber llamado cuatro entonces! – Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta del rostro sorprendido y a la vez entristecido del mayordomo. Recordó que probablemente Sebastián estaba en la misma posición. – Perdóname Tanaka, pero, tengo demasiadas cosas en mente.

-Ambos lo sabemos, Ciel. – Madame Red entró en la oficina del ojiazul. El leve sonido de arrastre que la tela del vestido rojo provocaba contra el suelo.

-Con su permiso, conde Phantomhive. – Tanaka le dedicó una breve reverencia. Prefería que los asuntos del menor solo los tratara con su tía. Arrastró el carrito del té hasta la puerta y se marchó.

-Adelante, Tanaka. – Respondió Ciel para luego girarse y dedicar toda su atención a la pelirroja. - ¿A qué te refieres tía?

-Lo sé todo. – El Conde le miró perplejo. - ¿Quieres un motivo para ir a ver a Sebastián al palacio? – Ciel asintió.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Estoy cansada de ti tocando ese maldito piano! – Gritó Madame Red, mientras arrojaba a Ciel fuera de su mansión a la vista de los sirvientes y de algunos curiosos comerciantes que llevaban legumbres y provisiones a vender a la mansión.

-¡No te atrevas, tía! ¡Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive! – Gritó el pequeño mientras la mujer le arrojaba encima sus hojas pautadas.

-¡Poco me importa! Si su Majestad quiere que compongas una pieza para ella, deberás hacerlo en su palacio. – Masculló la pelirroja.

-Magnífico. – Farfulló el Conde recogiendo sus hojas para después abordar uno de sus carruajes. – Me largo. – Azotó la puerta y entonces, sonrió cínicamente. Lo había conseguido, un pretexto para tener que abandonar su casa e ir al palacio. Lo mejor del caso es que tenía testigos valiosos que se encargarían de regar el rumor por todo Londres y, la Reina no tendría duda del acontecimiento.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-Así ha ocurrido su Majestad. – Ciel suspiró, dando otro sorbo a la taza de té que la Reina había ordenado se le sirviera. – Mi tía, Angelina Durless, me ha enviado fuera pues, dice estar cansada de mis intentos de composición al piano.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, mi querido niño. Puedes venir acá cuando quieras. – El ojiazul sonrió ante esas palabras. Un fastidiado Ash Landers escuchaba detrás de la puerta apoyando una oreja en ésta. Eso significaba que tendría que soportar al mocoso más tiempo ahí.

-Se lo agradezco de corazón, su Majestad. – Musitó Ciel, intentando agarrar una galleta de las que le ofrecían en la mesa del centro. Lamentablemente, su brazo chocó contra la taza en ese momento, y ésta cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. – Perdóneme, Reina mía, yo…

-No te disculpes, Ciel. Ha sido un accidente. – La dama sonrió. - ¡Sebastián! – Al escuchar ese nombre, el pequeño Conde creyó que se atragantaría con la galleta.

Ash escuchó el llamado de la Reina y de inmediato haló al pintor, quien pasaba por ahí, hacía sí por la solapa del saco. Si no podía desquitarse con el Conde lo haría con ése inútil que le habían impuesto como mayordomo. - ¡Ve rápido, pedazo de idiota!

Sebastián frunció el ceño, arrancando la mano del hombre de su ropa. – Es lo que hago, señor Landers. Claro, si usted me lo permite. – El moreno tosió un poco y sonrió al hombre de cabellos cenizos.

-¡Qué no te encuentre holgazaneando, Michaelis, porque te lo haré pagar caro! – Le amenazó antes de marcharse. El nuevo mayordomo suspiró, ése hombre le había sacado de la cama que le había dado en uno de los cuartos de servicio, aludiendo que la pulmonía era solo un estado "mental".

Sebastián abrió la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban el Conde y la Reina. Entró, intentado poner en práctica su cortesía como en los días que visitó la estancia para ofrecer sus demostraciones de arte a las que él llamaba frescos. – Perdone la tardanza, su Alteza. – Susurró, haciendo una reverencia. Inmediatamente vio los pedazos de porcelana en el suelo y se arrodilló para recogerlos en un paño.

Ciel dejó su brazo caer por el borde de la silla, en la que se hallaba sentado, y acarició los cabellos azabaches de Sebastián, solo un poco, tan ligeramente que ni siquiera la Reina pudiera percatarse de su acción. El moreno levantó la vista levemente y, el Conde retiró la mano de inmediato. Temía que el pintor volviera a rechazarle.

-Estaré entonces en su sala de música, si me lo permite, Reina mía. – Dijo el ojiazul, levantándose de la silla. Sebastián, desde el suelo, le vio llevarse una mano al pecho y hacer una reverencia antes de salir.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Después de terminar de limpiar, Sebastián había continuado con las tareas que ayer le habían asignado. Tenía que aceptar que a pesar de habérsele dicho que no ganaría nada por su trabajo, aquello era mucho mejor que estar en prisión. Además, la Reina le había dejado quedarse en cama el día en que llegó y el siguiente pues, sabía de su delicado estado de salud.

Tosió un poco y entonces, se percató del sonido de las teclas de un piano. No conocía bien el palacio pero, eso indicaba que ahí estaba el salón de música, ¿no? Cuidadosamente se asomó por una rendija de la puerta. Ciel estaba frente al instrumento, no parecía tan concentrado como cuando le vio en aquel recital.

Y entonces lo vio, parpadeó dos veces y fue como si la luz cruzara frente a ellos. "Creo que puedo cumplir su encargo, Madame Red.", dijo el moreno para sí, con una sonrisa. No le había hecho falta más que un instante para que a su mente regresara lo que tanto tiempo se había ausentado. Haría un nuevo fresco, uno de Ciel frente al piano, haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer. Lo había visto en su mente como si el trabajo estuviera terminado frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ahora te has convertido en uno de esos sirvientes que espían a sus amos? – Preguntó el ojiazul, devolviéndole a la realidad.

Sebastián le miró. El niño ni siquiera había necesitado girarse. – Perdón, conde Phantomhive.

-Entra. – Ordenó el joven. – Entra y cierra con llave esa puerta.

-Como ordene, joven. – Respondió Sebastián con una sonrisa. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? – Se acercó hasta el ojiazul. Ese juego del sirviente y el amo le gustaba.

-Sabes que sí, – Susurró, girándose para ver al moreno de frente y poder tomar su rostro con ambas manos. – Sebastián Michaelis.

-Ciel Phantomhive. – El pintor enredó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo y lo besó con toda la pasión que había en él. Sus labios se encontraron. Esta vez querían más, mucho más de lo que antes tuvieron.

-Ya no… ya no tengo miedo. – Musitó. Sebastián entendía a la perfección lo que eso quería decir. Ciel ya no tenía miedo de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

El moreno deslizó sus manos en los costados del pequeño. Si habría de hacer aquello tendría que hacerlo bien. - ¿Aquí?

-Y ahora. No quiero esperar más. – Sebastián desabrochó el saco del Conde y acarició su pecho por encima de la camisa. – Tampoco quiero que me quites toda la ropa.

El mayor le miró con sorpresa. Ciel parecía un poco más agrio de lo que le recordaba. – Será como digas. – Se deshizo de su abrigo únicamente y se arrodilló frente al pequeño Conde, bajando sus pantaloncillos y acariciando su miembro con sus labios, mientras dejaba caer sus guantes blacos.

Ciel cerró los ojos mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Amaba a ese hombre más que a sí mismo pero, había una parte de su ser que deseaba erradicar ese sentimiento. Era mejor, por lo que fuera que viniera. –Ah.

-¿Te gusta? – Sebastián sonrió, empujándole hasta hacerle caer al suelo. Entonces sus labios se apoderaron del falo del Conde, succionando mientras gemía seductoramente.

El ojiazul no respondió, sus manos se empuñaron en torno a los cabellos del moreno. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. La boca tibia de Sebastián lo consentía como a un niño malcriado.

-Ciel… - La lengua de Sebastián se deslizó por el muslo desnudo del Conde mientras su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. ¡Tanto que había deseado poder estar con él así! Su cuerpo también respondía al estímulo y, la tela de sus pantalones se hacía cada vez más ajustada contra su erecto miembro pero, aún no sentía que el menor le correspondiera en el sentimiento.

El mencionado cerró los ojos con fuerza. El aliento sediento del moreno le hacía vibrar. – Dime, Sebastián. – Jadeó, tomando al mayor por la corbata y obligándole a verle.

-Te amo. – Sebastián recostó su cuerpo sobre el del Conde, besándole profundamente.

-Quiero que seas rudo conmigo, mayordomo. – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, entre besos y caricias el moreno. Ciel no quería decirle que lo amaba. No, eso sería perder todo el trecho que había recorrido intentando contener todas las emociones que había dentro de su corazón.

-Sí, mi señor. Como usted ordene. – Susurró el mayor, convencido que todo era un episodio más del orgullo del Conde. Nuevamente descendió hasta la entrepierna de Ciel y continuó con su trabajo. Metiendo y sacando el recién desarrollado miembro.

-Más… Más Sebastián. – Las imágenes de esos días lejos del pintor, de esa incansable investigación, el miedo que tenía de perderlo. Todas se aglomeraban en su mente. Y, a la vez, en ese instante solo existían Sebastián, él y ese suelo frió en el que estaban tirados ambos.

El mayor le dio un beso, justo en la punta de su falo y, el ojiazul le aruñó el cuello. Lo estaba llevando a un punto en el que se sentía enloquecería de tanto placer. – Resiste, solo un poco más. – Los dedos de Sebastián se abrieron paso en su pequeña entrada, simulando embestidas que iban de suaves a violentas.

-Mmm… eres un maldito. Dame lo que quiero. – Había esperado demasiado por ese día y quería que todo fuera como tantas veces en su mente. – Méteme eso que tienes en medio de las piernas. – Su educación se había ido por completo en ese momento.

-Como ordene, señor… señor Conde. – Sebastián dejó su miembro palpitante al descubierto. – Dolerá un poco. – Gimió en el oído del ojiazul, quien simplemente enredó sus piernas en las caderas del moreno.

-Seb- Sebastián… - El mayor le penetró de una sola estocada y, Ciel sintió tocar el cielo y el infierno a la vez. – ¡Ah! – Pero, el mencionado no se movía. –Mueve… mueve las caderas…

-No, hasta que no me digas que me amas. – La entrada del ojiazul palpitaba alrededor de su miembro que poco a poco se hinchaba deseando el contacto. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su capricho.

-Idiota. – Intentó mover las caderas pero, el moreno le sujetó y, cuando quiso llevar una mano a su miembro el mayor se la apartó con velocidad.

-Deja eso. Es mío. – Añadió, dándole suaves estocadas, dejando que su abdomen jugara con la punta del falo del Conde. – Di: Te amo, Sebastián.

-¡Ah! Mmm… t-te amo, Sebastián. – Jadeó Ciel, justo antes que el moreno le penetrara aún más, dando feroces embestidas que aumentaban a cada instante.

Sebastián se recostó sobre el Conde para así poder aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad. El ojiazul cubrió su boca, temiendo que los descubrieran. –Ciel... – El moreno ofrecía una vista exquisita con el cabello despeinado y los labios entreabiertos, jadeando y con una mirada que rogaba a Ciel por dejarle terminar.

El Conde rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, la cual estaba al descubierto pues, la camisa de éste se había enrollado debido a los moviientos. Su piel rozando contra la de ese hombre que le extasiaba. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Sebastián se saboreó ante el pequeño miembro que rogaba por atención entre sus vientres. Lo tomó con una mano y lo masturbó con rudeza, deslizando de vez en cuando sus dedos para apretar los testículos del ojiazul. Entonces ambos gruñeron por lo bajo, llegando juntos al orgasmo.

Sebastián lamió su mano con lujuria, saboreando la esencia de Ciel mientras este solo gimió, disfrutando de la sensación que su amado había dejado dentro de él. El moreno, por su parte, suspiró al recordar las noches que había pasado con Alois Trancy. Tantas y no habían significado nada.

Lentamente el pintor abandonó el cuerpo del Conde y se tumbó a su lado. Ambos en el suelo, mirando al techo, repasando con la vista los hermosos grabados y el estilo rococó que le gustaba a la Reina.

-Sebastián, hay algo que no te he dicho. – Musitó el Conde.

-No digas nada. Por favor. – El mayor se giró en su costado y, contemplo el rostro de Ciel con su cabello despeinado. – Sé que es algo malo. La preocupación que veo en ti me lo dice.

El ojiazul pasó saliva. – Lo es. – Ciel suspiró. – Solo puedo decirte que pareciera que no estamos hechos para estar juntos.

-No digas eso. – Los labios de Sebastián besaron la mejilla del ojiazul con dulzura. - Pero, por ahora, no quiero saberlo. – Los ojos de Ciel se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. – Miró hacia arriba mientras rebuscaba al tacto algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo que estaba tirado a su lado. – Escribí esto para ti. – Sonrió, desdoblando una hoja pautada llena de notas musicales y, entregándola al mayordomo antes de volver a mirar al techo y evitar así que los sentimientos le traicionaran. – Aunque la Reina ha de creer que ha sido para ella.

-Aqua. – Leyó el moreno en el borde superior.

-Significa "A quien únicamente amo". – Y eso era lo que más sorprendía a Sebastián. "¿Cómo podía Ciel cambiar de expresión tan rápidamente?"

-Yo también te amo solamente a ti. – El moreno deshizo el nudo de su corbata y dejó ver una cinta de cuero que cargaba debajo de la camisa y, atado a ella, el anillo que Ciel le había regalado.

El ojiazul tomó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Ahora sabía que si su vida terminaba a esa corta edad habría valido la pena, con tal de estar hasta las últimas consecuencias con el pintor.

-¿Tienes una hoja y un trozo de carboncillo? - Preguntó Sebastián, inclinándose para frotar su nariz contra la del menor, quien reemplazó su preocupación por una sonrisa. - ¿Dibujarás?

El mayor asintió. - Una vaga idea ha llegado a mi mente. ¿Posarías para mí?

Ciel masajeó el puente de su nariz, entretenido con la petición del moreno. Asintió. Algo en su interior se sintió más tranquilo. Quizás si la inspiración de Sebastián había vuelto, eso querría decir que el misterio se resolvería.


	10. Acto III: Óleo en canvas

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Katha Phantomhive:**_ Gracias por el review! Y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el lemon, y donde lo hicieron jajaja.. XDD Y el nombre Aqua es algo que le dedique a alguien especial para mí también. ;)

_**mininahermosa29: **_ No te proecupes por no haber dejado un review antes. El saber que te gusta la historia me alegra mucho y es un halago el que la consideres así. Espero siga manteniendo el interés para ti.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review!

_**Guest: **_ En un pequeño párrafo has dicho lo que yo pienso. jajaja.. Bueno, Ash realmente es un personaje extra y no tan extra a la vez. Además, la cosa del misterio está aún por ahí algo complicada pues, Ciel es malo sino es que pésimo para buscar pistas.. XDD Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo (habrá romance y más del misterio ;) ) y gracias por el review! :DD

_**plop:**_ Creo que Ciel de alguna forma cree que "el no ser puro" es su culpa. Y por eso se castiga a sí mismo de ciertas formas algo extrañas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero disfrutes del siguiente.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Muchas gracias por el cumplido! :DD Espero que la historia te siga gustando y, tendremos un poco más de la dulzura y rudeza de Ciel en este capítulo. XDD Gracias por el review!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El hombre de gabardina entró en el despacho del Conde y sonrió al verle plácidamente dormido en un sofá. Se quitó el sombrero, pues no se vería bien presentarse frente a un noble en esa forma.

-Conde Phantomhive, - Susurró, sacudiéndole un poco; pero, sin acercarse demasiado pues no quería arrugar su costoso y bien prensado abrigo. – despierte.

-¿Eh? – El niño se removió en el sofá y se giró perezosamente. - ¡Qué! ¡Ah! – Exclamó sorprendido, sentándose de golpe. - ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Soy Christopher Jenkins, señor Conde. – Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando dar al ojiazul tiempo para reaccionar. – El detective al que usted le pidió venir de París. – Se puso en cuclillas para ver al menor de frente mientras éste seguía sentado en el sofá sin ofrecerle ni un pequeño espacio para que el hombre pudiera acompañarle.

-Hm. – Ciel le miró con detenimiento. – No parece usted francés. – "Y ciertamente se mira bastante engreído.", pensó el Conde pero, mantuvo esas palabras solo en su mente.

-No lo soy, conde Phantomhive. Soy inglés pero, he vivido en Francia casi toda mi vida. – El hombre se puso de pie y arregló su abrigo con cierta delicadeza. Sí, tenía que haber vivido en Francia para comportarse con tanto remilgo. – Por lo que veo usted tiene un caso difícil.

-Lo tengo. – Replicó el ojiazul, parándose y dirigiéndose a su enorme escritorio. – Espero que no sea demasiado para alguien como usted. –Una sonrisa sarcástica curvó los labios de Ciel.

-No. Pero, tiene que contarme la verdad a mí. – El Conde había tomado asiento y con un gesto le ofreció al detective otro. El hombre obedeció y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para continuar en un susurro. – Yo puedo ayudarle a probar que el pintor es inocente aún si fuera culpable. Claro que… le costaría un poco más de dinero pero, ¿qué es el dinero para alguien como Ciel Phantomhive?

-¿La verdad, eh? – Al menor no le había agradado nada el tono de Christopher. Era definitivamente un mal comienzo en eso. Suspiró. – Bueno, señor Jenkins. Sebastián Michaelis es mi amante. No sé si mató o no mató al estúpido de Trancy y, a estas alturas en realidad ni me importa. Así que encárguese de probar su inocencia. – Los dedos del menor tamborilearon sobre el mueble. – Le advierto que no le daré un solo centavo durante el proceso. Por tanto, si usted no es capaz de probar su inocencia; él y yo iremos a la horca. Dejándolo a usted, señor Jenkins, sin pago alguno.

El hombre se quedó paralizado ante tal confesión. Ciel le miró y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada. - ¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta el trabajo? Yo solo le he dicho lo que usted quería. – Christopher sostuvo su cabeza entre ambas manos. Seguramente era pudoroso y la confesión del ojiazul le había carcomido la "inocencia". El Conde sabía que las cosas no irían tan fáciles y decidió mostrarle algo del botín que podía llevarse. Dejó caer una bolsa de monedas de oro en el escritorio de golpe.

-¿Todo? – Preguntó el detective incrédulo al abrir la bolsa y encontrarse con semejante cantidad. "Y más.", dijo el menor. "¿Entonces, señor Jenkins?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saltó la barda que rodeaba la mansión Trancy y una enorme mancha de óxido quedó en su abrigo. Refunfuñó pero, solo para sí mismo pues, en realidad sabía que con lo que Ciel habría de pagarle podría comprar otros diez abrigos iguales.

-Maldito mocoso pervertido. – Masculló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Empujó con cuidado la puerta de la parte trasera. El Conde le había advertido sobre una mucama que pertenecía a la servidumbre del rubio y quien podría aún encontrarse en el lugar. Christopher no creía que estuviera aún ahí pues, la mansión era un completo desastre. Había huellas lodosas y las cosas estaban tiradas por todas partes. Obra de los de Scotland Yard seguramente, aunque si el homicidio tuvo lugar hace más de tres semanas era lógico que todo estuviera así.

El detective suspiró dejando el cansancio mostrarse en su rostro. –Bien, vamos a ver que hay por aquí. – Se dijo, mientras recorría la mansión en busca de alguna pista. Alois Trancy parecía haber sido un noble bien acomodado. Cada mueble combinaba a la perfección con la habitación en la que estaba. Tenía una sala estilo victoriano, otra con toques griegos y una más con estilo rococó.

Esta última llamó la atención del hombre pues, en ella, Trancy alojaba cada una de las obras de arte que había adquirido. Huevos de Fabergé y más joyería rusa, reliquias egipcias y frescos de pomposos pintores. – Por supuesto, el "Ausencia" de Sebastián Michaelis.

Christopher arqueó una ceja. La pintura no era la gran cosa. Un montón de brochazos sobre una tela que podría haber sido un bonito y simple cojín. Es más, ahora que la observaba de cerca notaba lo mal hecha que estaba. - ¿Y esta porquería era la que valía tanto? – Inusual. Sin embargo, en el fondo creía que los ricos eran siempre así. Escuchaban que algo era bueno y, ni siquiera se detenían a comprobarlo por sí mismos.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó su recorrido. La pintura continuó en su mente. No era que supiera mucho sobre el tema pero, había ido al Louvre unas cuantas veces al vivir en París por tantos años. Un pintor con un lado sensible como el que había visto en las demás obras de Michaelis solamente podría haberlo orillado a crear algo abstracto pero, de movimientos limpios y artísticos. En general, una obra de mucha más calidad en la que realmente pudiera leerse un sentimiento.

Entonces, las manchitas de sangre que aún quedaban en el suelo le distrajeron. Salpicaduras. El detective se agachó para estudiarlas más de cerca. Por la forma en que estaban indicaban un arrastre. El fallecido podría haber corrido, intentado escapar aún cuando ya estuviera herido. – Pero te alcanzaron. – Concluyó el hombre, imaginando que Trancy había recibido una puñalada, tal vez, una verdaderamente certera que era con la que le habían terminado. Después, el asesino le habría arrastrado por ese pasillo. - ¿Será que buscabas protección en tus obras de arte?

Se sentó en uno de los sillones. -Conclusiones. - Murmuró para sí. - El asesino era alguien lo suficientemente alto y grande para arrastrar al occiso. Sin embargo, tuvo que utilizar un arma pequeña, pues de lo contrario, las salpicaduras de la alfombra serían más. - Mordió su labio. - Raro. Muy raro.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián terminó con sus tareas de ese día y fue hasta la cocina, llevando un candelabro en la mano. Había visto al chef real hornear un pastel de queso y zarzamora que le había hecho agua la boca. A un mayordomo como él no le estaba permitido probar semejante manjar pero, no afectaría a nadie el que el robara un pedazo, ¿no?

Se acercó a la puerta y desde ahí vigiló a la servidumbre que iba y venía. Trayendo y llevando platos de una alacena a la otra. La cocina del castillo era inmensa y llena de diferentes artefactos para preparar toda clase de platillos. Sebastián se deslizó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba el pastel. Le habían cortado un par de trozos, por lo que el moreno fácilmente cortó otro más y se lo llevó escondido hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones para huéspedes, el área menos habitada de todo el palacio.

Se quitó los guantes, sacó el postre y comenzó a comerlo. Tal como lo había predicho, su sabor era exquisito. Lo ligeramente ácido de la fruta no dejaba que la base de queso pareciera demasiado dulce. Cerró los ojos, recordando la razón de su gusto por los pastelillos.

-Eres un ladrón según veo. – Sebastián se quedó inmóvil y abrió los ojos de inmediato. El rostro de Ciel le recibió con una sonrisa picaresca. – Vamos mayordomo, ahora tendrás que servirme toda la noche si no quieres que te acuse con su Majestad.

El pintor se puso de pie y fue tras el Conde. – Creí que no vendrías más por aquí. Dijiste que tenías demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Ciel entró en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes y se dejó caer en la cama. – Cierra la puerta. – Ordenó. - ¿Quién dice que ya no tengo todas esas cosas que hacer?

-Pero… - El moreno terminó su comida e hizo ademán de que volvería a colocarse los guantes.

-No lo hagas. - El ojiazul suspiró. – Pero… ¿qué sería de mí si no aprovechara hasta el último instante para estar contigo?

Sebastián bajó la vista. Ciel le había dicho todo hacía unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, él conocía al Conde y sabía que encontraría una manera de arreglarlo todo. - ¿Es qué has perdido la confianza en ti mismo?

-No. Soy realista solamente. – Farfulló el menor. – He contratado a un detective pero, no creo que nos sea de tanta ayuda. – Llevó una mano a su hombro y lo masajeó suavemente mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara.

-Vamos. Déjame ayudarte. – Musitó el moreno, desbrochando la parte superior de las ropas de Ciel y dejando al descubierto su espalda. – Recuéstate. Te daré un masaje. – El ojiazul sonrió. Era algo así lo que buscaba.

Las manos de Sebastián recorrieron su espalda, dibujando círculos con sus palmas y dejándole sentir el calor de su persona. La yemas de sus dedos llegaron a los hombros del ojiazul, provocándole escalofríos a éste ante las caricias y apretones que le daba el moreno. – Te extrañaba tanto, Sebastián.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. – Agregó Sebastián, susurrándolo en el oído de su amante. – Cada noche me preguntaba si tu cuerpo me extrañaría siquiera un poco. – El pintor dejó caer su peso ligeramente sobre la espalda desnuda del conde, dejándole sentir su miembro endurecido sobre el trasero. Ciel se estremeció, poco era el hecho de que la ropa les separara.

-Jamás podría. Espera, hoy no quiero placer. – Musitó el menor. Sebastián embelesado por el espectáculo. La luz de la vela dejaba ver el rostro de Ciel, sonrojado y ligeramente sudoroso. Deseaba más pero, le gustaba castigar ese deseo. – Quiero dolor.

-¿Dolor? – El moreno lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del menor. Cuando éste estaba a punto de reprocharle el acto, Sebastián se levantó y tomó una de las velas del candelabro.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el Conde, sin moverse, solo rodando los ojos para verle.

-Has dicho que quieres sentir dolor, ¿no es cierto? – El ojiazul pasó saliva y asintió. El moreno se acercó lentamente con la vela. Bajó los pantaloncillos de Ciel y éste cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que vendría. Sebastián apretó una de sus nalgas con una mano, dejando que su dedo índice resbalara traviesamente en la ralla del Conde.

-Mmm… - Gimió el menor y entonces, el moreno dejó caer una gota de parafina en su espalda. El líquido caliente y derretido le provocó un estremecimiento y una oleada de placer a la vez. – Ah. Hazlo otra vez.

El pintor derramó otra gota y esta vez, retiró el pedacito de cera de la anterior con su boca. Ciel mordió su labio inferior. - ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el mayor mientras su mano se deslizaba en medio de los cabellos de Ciel y besaba su nuca con hambre. El pequeño había separado ligeramente las piernas, dejando ver la erección que crecía.

-Sí. – Respondió el Conde, moviendo una mano hacia su parte posterior y encontrándose con la entrepierna de Sebastián. – Y parece que a ti también.

El moreno sonrió, arrodillándose y apoyando parte de su peso en una mano mientras dejaba caer más cera liquida en la espalda de Ciel. Esta vez, la parafina se resbaló y alcanzó la piel de su axila, haciendo que el Conde lanzara un gemido de dolor. - ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? – Masculló el ojiazul.

-Has pedido dolor, ¿no es así? – La mano de Sebastián hizo su camino hasta la entrepierna del menor y le masturbó con presteza. - ¿Es que era acaso otro tipo de dolor el que querías sentir?

Ciel lanzó una carcajada de dolor, tal vez de un poco de locura. – De tus manos quiero todo. Todo lo que puedas darme, mayordomo.

-Alza las caderas y te daré más. – El moreno se deshizo de su camisa y bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Su lengua recorrió la espalda de Ciel, retirando cada pedacito de cera y dejando la piel enrojecida al descubierto.

El ojiazul alzó las caderas y Sebastián se apresuró a deslizarse sobre el lecho hasta dejar su rostro encima de la cola del menor. Su lengua se entrometió en medio de las nalgas de Conde y éste gimió al sentirla colarse en su entrada. – Sigue, por favor. ¡Ah! Quiero más…

El moreno daba ligeras embestidas con su lengua, dejando sentir la humedad, el calor y la fuerza que podía tener aquel músculo cuando se trataba de dar placer. Ciel gimió, llevando sus manos a su cabeza y tirando sus cabellos. Su cuerpo exigía más. Quería a Sebastián dentro de él, penetrándolo, mancillando su cuerpo y haciéndole saber que era su dueño. Porque así le gustaba al Conde. Poseer y ser poseído.

Sebastián entendió el mensaje a la perfección, abandonó su tarea y se recostó sobre la espalda de Ciel mientras le penetraba con pasión. Una sola estocada, un solo gemido al unísono. Algo que no degradara a ninguno de los dos y sin embargo, que les permitiera comunicar aquella sensación única que provocaban uno en el otro. El latir veloz de sus corazones cuando el moreno embestía por primera vez y le dejaba al menor sentir el tamaño de su virilidad.

La entrada del ojiazul se estrechó. El pintor masajeó sus caderas, separando sus piernas levemente mientras continuaba embistiéndole. Jadeó al oído de Ciel y éste giró su rostro ligeramente para besarle. – No deberías. Mi boca estuvo en lugares no debidos. – Susurró el moreno con una sonrisa ligeramente cansada por el esfuerzo.

-Rico. Ahora sé que el sabor de mi trasero está en tu lengua. – La lujuria notable en la voz del Conde y a la vez, con tanto amor que le besaba. Sebastián aceleró sus movimientos mientras su mano daba jaloncitos al miembro de Ciel haciendo que éste se retorciera pero, ninguno rompía el beso.

Al contrario, el Conde movía las caderas contra el miembro del moreno, haciendo junto a este las embestidas más profundas y placenteras. Más rápidas también. Sebastián rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, besando el hombro del menor. El sudor de sus cuerpos les ayudaba a moverse aún más suavemente. Deslizándose uno sobre el otro hasta conducirlos a un orgasmo único y salvaje.

Cuando hubieron terminado. Sebastián se levantó, dejando el cuerpo de Ciel lentamente. El Conde ni siquiera se movió, se quedó ahí tirado en la cama, disfrutando de los últimos espasmos del orgasmo. – Te daría cualquier cosa que me pidieras en este momento. – Susurró.

-Solo hay algo que te pediría, Ciel. – El ojiazul se giró sobre su costado. Esperando que el mayor pidiera su libertad. No creía que deseara otra cosa. – Quiero un lienzo. Un canvas y unas pinturas. – Ciel se enderezó de inmediato. Sorprendido. Sebastián, por su parte, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y miraba hacia el piso.

-Tendrás todas las que necesites. – Ciel se arrodilló en la cama y rodeó el cuello del mayor por detrás. Acarició sus hombros. Cada milímetro de su piel era perfecta. Sin una marca ni una cicatriz. - Sé que extrañas la pintura. - Sebastián sonrió, el pequeño había olvidado el bosquejo del otro día.

-Si no consigues lograr tu cometido, ¿me juras que harás lo que te pida? – Preguntó el moreno repentinamente.

-Te lo juro. – Respondió el ojiazul, entretenido en su labor y sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras de Sebastián. – Pero lo lograré.


	11. Acto III: Últimas pinceladas

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**mina-sama12: **_ Jajaja.. tendremos lemmon más largo en el último capítulo creo.. XDD Y pues, en este capítulo te prometo resolverás bastante del misterio sobre qué sucedió con Alois.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:** _ Hola! :DD Gracias por leer y que bueno que te gustó.. XDD Ciel tiene unos gustos algo masoquistas, ¿no? jajaja y pues es un detective un poco silencioso.. ;) pero, no es tan malo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_plop_: ** Tus sentidos arácnidos siempre tienen razón.. O.o ¿cómo lo haces? jajaja.. Y pues, aún no sabrás que le pidió Sebastián a Ciel.. hasta el siguiente capítulo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Bakaa-chan:_ ** Sí, es extraño lo sé. XDD Cuando lo hice pensé que sería interesante poner a un Ciel un poco traumatizado por todo lo que le ha sucedido. Tiende como a querer escapar de la realidad a veces.. XDD y ya verás.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel dedicó una mirada de reprobación al detective y éste simplemente miró hacia abajo como si fuera un niño regañado. Los días que había pasado trabajando para el ojiazul le habían hecho comprender que no debía hablar de más ni meterse en los asuntos del Conde.

-Entonces, siempre no sabe nada. – Masculló Ciel. - ¿Es eso lo qué ha venido a decirme, señor Jenkins?

-No, Conde. De hecho, sí tengo datos importantes que podrían serle de ayuda y…

-¡Y nada! – El ojiazul se puso de pie y proporcionó un golpe seco al escritorio. – Creí que usted era un mejor detective honestamente.

-Conde Phantomhive, déjeme explicarme, por favor. – Christopher subió la vista, el menor estaba hecho una furia y más le valía decir algo útil en ese momento. – Si existe un sospechoso.

-¿Quién? – El ojiazul guardó un segundo de silencio, esperando una respuesta y dejando que su agitada respiración fuera el único sonido en la habitación. -¡Hable!

-Claude Faustus. El mayordomo del conde Trancy. – Respondió Jenkins, secamente. Ciel le miró sorprendido y de inmediato volvió a tomar asiento. El detective suspiró, agradeciendo que su declaración fuera de alguna ayuda al defender su trabajo. – He… investigado a éste hombre. Actualmente es uno de los mozos de la Casa de Ópera. El condeTrancy le despojó de su empleo del día a la noche, le dejó en la calle y sin un centavo.

-¿Y usted considera que eso es suficiente motivo para matar a alguien, señor Jenkins? – El ojiazul rió entre dientes. – A veces pareciera que usted es un novato. Aunque, si puede poner un nombre al asesino de Trancy, sea cual sea, estaré complacido con sus servicios.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta, conde… – Musitó el hombre, intentando mantener la paciencia. – Creía que los motivos del señor Faustus no eran suficientes ni de peso. Aún así, le seguí y cuando se hubo marchado de la pequeña habitación que ocupa en una casa de huéspedes; decidí entrar y hurgar un poco en sus pertenencias.

-Muy poco ético.

-Pero demasiado útil, conde Phantomhive. – Afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada. – El hombre no parecía tener nada que le pudiera marcar como sospechoso y, estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando encontré esto. – Sacó un trozo de papel café en el que envolvía un objeto. Lo retiró y mostró a Ciel un abrecartas de plata. – ¿Cómo explica que un hombre que está en la pobreza tenga un objeto como ése?

-Lo robó, obviamente. Pero, eso no significa que él sea el asesino. – Respondió Ciel, acariciando el parche sobre su ojo inconscientemente.

Christopher se detuvó, frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio. – Tal pareciera que no desea que investigue al señor Faustus.

-¡Investíguelo cuánto quiera! – Exclamó el ojiazul. – Yo, simplemente no le veo objeto. Mi problema es muy grave pues, recuerde que ni siquiera existe un cadáver para examinar.

-Entiendo su punto, señor conde. Sin embargo, existe otra cosa que descubrí. -Sacó unas hojas de papel y las mostró al Conde. Ciel las vio, extrañado. - Estos documentos están firmados por el señor Sebastián Michaelis. Son acciones para una financiera fanstasma. El señor Faustus no tenía demasiados motivos para asesinar al conde Trancy pero, el señor Michaelis sí que los tiene para deshacerese de este hombre. Le dejó en la ruina.

-Maldito. - Murmuró Ciel con rabia.

-¿Decía señor Conde?

-Nada. - Aventó los documentos sobre el escritorio.

El detective fingió comprender y de inmediato cambio la conversación. – Es muy grande su fábrica. – Dijo, dando un vistazo a la oficina de Funtom que ocupaba Ciel.

-Lo es. Aquí contamos con los últimos desarrollos para la fabricación de juguetes. – Puntualizó el menor. – Ciento cinco personas trabajan cada día. Dependiendo del área que tengan asignada; pintan, martillan, cortan y confeccionan. Cada juguete de Funtom está hecho para ser poseído tanto por un niño de clase baja como por el hijo de un noble. – Y dicho esto, Ciel sacó de la gaveta de su escritorio un ejemplar del "Bitter Rabbit" (Conejo amargado). – Éste es el juguete más vendido por Funtom. Ha llegado incluso a América. – Sonrió, triunfal.

Jenkins tomó el conejo y sonrió al observar el detalle del parche. – Tiene un parche como el suyo. – Agregó. Ciel asintió de mala gana. - ¿Y qué hace con los juguetes defectuosos? ¿Los dona a la caridad?

-Algunos. – Musitó el conde, repentinamente distraído e intentando disimularlo al acariciar la pata del conejo. – Otros se van al horno incinerador.

-¿Posee uno de esos también?

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. – Seguro. Se lo dije, mi compañía es una de las mejores de toda Inglaterra.

El detective alzó una ceja y volvió a sonreír. – Se nota a primera vista, conde Phantomhive. Bien, me voy. Continuaré trabajando en su caso.

Ciel asintió. – Espero tener noticias de usted pronto, señor Jenkins.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián sirvió agua caliente en la tetera, tomó las hojas de té y las colocó en un filtro metálico que luego dejó descansar entre una fina taza de porcelana. Era la octava vez en el día que preparaba el té. Últimamente la reina recibía muchas visitas y aunque ella no bebiera nada, debía ofrecer algo a sus invitados.

-¡Apúrate, Michaelis! – Gritó Ash detrás suyo. – ¡Estás volviéndote cada día más holgazán! – Lo tomó del brazo y le obligó a girarse. El moreno solo contuvo los deseos de asestarle un buen golpe. - ¿Has olvidado que ahora eres un simple criado que trabaja para la Reina? ¡Respóndeme!

-No, señor. – Y entonces, recordaba que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía faltarle al respeto al hombre por ser su superior. – Le prometo que seré más rápido.

-Y no solo más rápido. Deja de andar pintando muñequitas durante la noche, es por eso que luego no te concentras. – Farfulló Ash. Sebastián apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un día no podría contenerse más. – Perdone, señor.

El pintor tomó la charola con los trastos y se encaminó escaleras arriba, hacia la sala donde la Reina recibía a sus invitados de mayor confianza. En donde recibía a "su" Ciel. Hacía casi una semana desde que le había visto. El ojiazul le había dicho que pasaría unos días en la pequeña estancia que tenía en su fábrica. Le había dicho que era por trabajo aunque el moreno creía que lo hacía por escapar de la realidad.

Cada día que pasaba, Sebastián sabía que estaban un paso más cerca de morir; porque era imposible que Ciel pudiera probar la culpabilidad de alguien más sin siquiera saber dónde se hallaba el cadáver de Alois. Sin embargo, estar con él no podía ser más sublime. El momento en que sus labios, sus cuerpos y sus almas se encontraban.

-Su Majestad. – El moreno hizo una reverencia antes de entrar. La dama asintió y, entonces pudo entrar para servir el té. Alzó la vista ligeramente para ver el rostro del invitado. Era el conde Hemingway. Lo conocía porque visitaba a la Reina muy seguido pero, era muy poco el tiempo que permanecía en el palacio. El hombre parecía creer que alguien le perseguía para matarle o algo así.

-¿Sobre el conde Phantomhive? – Preguntó el conde Hemingway. Al parecer la Reina le había hablado acerca de su acuerdo con Ciel. Sebastián dejó las hojas de té caer lentamente, tratando de ganar algo más de tiempo. – Es mejor que se prepare para buscar un nuevo músico entre los nobles, su Majestad. No hay forma que él logre cumplir su cometido. Quizás el culpable debería aceptar su condena y dejar al joven marchar. – Masculló esa última frase, aludiendo al moreno. El pintor continuó con su trabajo y se preparó para marcharse.

-Creo que es mejor que continuemos con nuestra charla en otra ocasión, Conde. – Respondió la Reina, arreglando su falda con delicadeza.

-Sí, su Majestad. – El hombre se levantó con fingida cortesía y reverenció a la dama antes de partir.

-Sebastián. – Le llamó la reina Victoria al mayordomo. El moreno se enderezó y miró hacia las enaguas de la mujer. No creía estar autorizado para verle al rostro. – Mírame, Sebastián.

Su mirada se encontró con la de la, ya anciana, mandataria. – Dígame, su Majestad.

-¿Le quieres? – El pintor pasó saliva ante la pregunta. No sabía qué responder. – He visto la pintura que estás haciendo en tu habitación. Mi niño, Ciel, él trajo todos los utensilios. Así que, respóndeme, Sebastián. ¿Le quieres?

-Lo quiero, su Majestad. Puedo jurárselo. – El moreno apoyó una rodilla en el suelo frente a la Reina. – Y por eso le suplico que le haga cambiar de parecer. Yo no asesiné al conde Trancy pero, si debo admitir la culpa, lo haré en orden de salvarlo. – Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar así con la dama y, su corazón le decía que no dejará morir al ojiazul.

-Levántate. – Ordenó la dama y, el moreno obedeció. – No puedo romper mi palabra. Ciel lo quiso así. Él quiere morir contigo y, aunque sea un gran dolor para mí, tendrá que ser así si no cambia él mismo de parecer y te deja ir a la horca solo. – Sebastián asintió en silencio. – Ahora ve, y continúa con esa obra que deseo verla concluida.

Cerró las manos en puños mientras caminaba hasta su habitación. Obedeciendo como un perro cualquiera. Cada día que pasaba llegaba al mismo punto. Él había sido demasiado blando durante toda su vida. Siempre haciendo lo que los demás le decían. Siempre obedeciendo. Pero, esta noche eso se terminaría.

Llegó a su habitación y rebuscó unos cuchillos que había robado de la cocina y escondido debajo del colchón de su cama. Los guardó entre sus ropas y continuó como si nada sucediera. Esa noche escaparía de ahí e iría a buscar a Ciel. Si de todos modos iba a morir, por lo menos intentaría convencer al menor que escapara de Inglaterra. Ahora cuando todavía quedaban un par de semanas para que se cumpliera el

* * *

.

.

* * *

La fábrica ya había cerrado sus labores por el día. Ciel la recorrió una vez más. Todo estaba en silencio. No le gustaba estar así de solo y, a la vez él mismo había buscado estarlo. Quería alejarse de Sebastián tanto como le fuera posible pues, sabía que iba a fallarle. Y conocía exactamente el motivo por el que le fallaría.

Anduvo hasta su pequeña estancia en la fábrica. No había mucho en ella pero, tenía una cama suave, una chimenea, una butaca y una mesita. Tanaka se había marchado hacía solo unos minutos, junto con el resto de los trabajadores. Había dejado bocadillos, diversos platillos para que el Conde cenara, una botella de coñac, una jarra de agua fresca y otra con agua caliente para el té. También había tendido la cama y colocado la camisa de dormir de Ciel sobre ella.

El ojiazul se desplomó en la butaca. Solo quería descansar un poco. Ya después comería y se cambiaría.

Cerró los ojos. Sus párpados estaban pesados y sabía que se quedaría dormido en unos cuantos minutos. Había leído en un libro que tomaba solo siete minutos el quedarse dormido cuando se estaba verdaderamente cansado; y, él lo estaba. Suspiró.

Ciel escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo pero, pensó que se trataba de un juego de su imaginación y lo dejó pasar. Esas eran del tipo de cosas que le sucedían desde aquella noche en que su orgullo había sido arrebatado. Entrecerró la mano y un detalle que aún permanecía en su memoria se hizo presente. El anillo que tenía uno de sus agresores. Creía que tendría una "V" o una "A" grabada por lo que había palpado. ¡Y es que había tratado tanto de pensar en cualquien cosa en esos momentos! Aferrarse a cualquier hilo que se le ofreciera con tal de mantener la cordura.

De repente, una mano se estrechó contra su cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa. - Veo que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar conde Phantomhive.

El menor pasó saliva y de inmediato reconoció esa voz. - Claude Faustus.

-El mismo, Conde. ¿O debería llamarte simplemente Ciel por ser mi cómplice? - Susurró el hombre en el oído del menor, haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? - Preguntó el ojiazul intentando ocultar el temor que sentía.

-Un detective me ha estado molestando. - Apretó la mano contra el cuello de Ciel, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos formaran marcas rojas en éste. - ¡Y dijo que iba en nombre tuyo! - Vociferó. Su mano estrangulando al menor.

-¡Yo no le dije que fuera contigo! - Chilló Ciel, luchando con ambas manos por retirar la del mayordomo. - Además, si me matas, sabrán de inmediato que has sido tú. - Tosió. El aire pasaba con demasiada dificultad por su garganta. - Cla-Claude... - El hombre sonrío al ver como Ciel se retorcía y su rostro se iba tornando violáceo.

-¡Muérete, maldito niño! De cualquier forma tú y ese asqueroso pintor morirán así. Ahorcados.

El ojiazul tosió mientras agitaba sus piernas, aún luchando.- Jen-Jenkins en-contrará a otro cul-pable. Lo sé.

-¡Más te vale! - Farfulló el hombre, lanzándolo al piso. Ciel cayó con un golpe seco y empezó a toser con más fuerza mientras sus pulmones conseguían volver a llenarse de oxígeno. - Pero mientras tanto, quiero que me concedas algo de ayuda.

-¡Te he dado mucho dinero! ¡Sin contar con lo que sé le hiciste a Sebastián! Lo utilizaste como chivo expiatorio y ya le habías robado todo lo que tenía. Yo me hundiré, Claude; pero, tú no serás quien me sobreviva por mucho tiempo. - El hombre se puso de pie frente a él y le propinó un puntapié en el rostro, haciéndolo caer. - Tienes miedo. - Musitó el ojiazul, sin moverse de la posición a la que el golpe le había enviado. Río entre dientes. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Dinero. - Masculló el adulto. Al ver la sonrisa del menor decidió pedir algo más. - Y una cosa que tuve hace más de un año y, me muero por volver a tener.

Aquel comentario hizo que Ciel vlviera a incorporarse y le mirara fríamente. - ¿Qué es?

-A ti. A ti y a tu delicioso cuerpo Ciel. - Susurró Claude mientras se acercaba más al niño, hasta arrodillarse frente a él.

-¡Mientes! - Gritó Ciel, arrastrándose hasta chocar con la pared.

-¡No! - El hombre le acorraló y tomó la mano del ojiazul, quien cerró los ojos. - Toca esto. Eres tan inteligente que sé lo reconocerás.

Al ojiazul solo le basto un instante para reconocer la pieza. Era el anilo de su captor. Apretó los ojos, ahogando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salírsele. - No te atrevas a tocarme. - Su voz cargada de terror y de rabia.

-Esta vez perderás en el juego, Ciel. - Claude ardía en lujuria y deseo. - Purga con tu cuerpo la culpa de saber que llevarás a un inocente a la muerte. - Obligó al menor a recostarse y desabotonó su chaleco y camisa.

-¡Ah!

Sebastián llegó en ese momento y escuchó el grito ahogado de Ciel. Sabía que al fondo de la fábrica estaba esas habitaciones que él ocupaba y corrió hacia ellas.

-Finges ser la víctima pero, tú fuiste quien asesinó a Trancy, quien supo que Michaelis iría a la cárcel y lo dejó. - Los labios del de cabellos azabaches tocaron los pezones de Ciel, sus manos sostenían las del Conde a los lados de su cabeza. - Y ahora, sientes tanta culpa que prefieres morir a su lado si en caso no logras comprar un idiota que cargue con la culpa. Eres patético.

El menor le había dejado seguir al sentir que merecía ser castigado en la forma que le resultaba más dolorosa. Entonces, llegó a su mente las veces que había hecho el amor con Sebastián. Así fuera lo peor del mundo, no quería pertenecer a nadie más que a él. -¡Suéltame, Claude! - Las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo y empezó a forcejear con el mayor. - ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Nunca! Eres uno más de esos asquerosos nobles y... ¡Ah! - Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta del mayordomo y líquido viscozo y rojo escurrió sobre Ciel.

Como pudo le empujó para salir de abajo de él. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro sin que pudiera controlarlas.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? - La voz y el rostro de Sebastián por encima de todo ese desorden. El moreno le había clavado uno de los cuchillos al hombre, quien se desangraba ahora regalando un espectáculo que llegaba de lo sorprendente a lo ridículo. Se retorcía y gemía en medio del charco de sangre, incapaz de moverse por la velocidad en que perdía el valioso líquido.

-¡Ah! ¡Sebastián! Sebastián... solo merezco tu odio. - Lloraba Ciel. Un Sebastián horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer le abrazaba y mantenía la mirada perdida en el frente.

-Calla, Ciel. Estamos juntos aquí. - Susurró el moreno. El ojiazul había adoptado una posición fetal entre sus brazos.

Sebastián miró al rostro del hombre y se quedó perplejo. - Es él. - Podría reconocer la cara del estafador donde fuera. - Ciel, explícame. ¿Por qué conoces a este hombre? - Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de voces lejanas.

-Yo... Sebastián... yo. Ah. La policía. - Susurró Ciel entre sollozos, agradeciendo la interrupción. - ¿Te has... te has escapado?

-Sí. De seguro el zorro de Ash me ha visto. - Masculló Sebastián. - Te llevarán a prisión si te encuentran conmigo.

Miro hacía el cuerpo y se llevó una mano a la frente. No podía dejar a Ciel ahí.

El ojiazul se aferró al traje de Sebastián con las manos temblorosas. - ¡No! Te lo ruego, ¡no te vayas! - Ciel estaba fuera de sí. El mayor le rodeó con sus brazos. - No temas. Saldremos de aquí. Solo dejame pensar. - Y el Conde se sentía morir. "¿Cómo te digo que irás a la horca por mi culpa?", pensó.

Sebastián pensó en las posibilidades y tuvo entonces una idea.

-Ciel. ¡Ciel! - Gritó el moreno, sacudiéndole por los hombros. - Dijiste que tenías un horno incinerador, ¿recuerdas? - La adrenalina de sus acciones había calado el interior de Sebastián. El ojiazul asintió. - Necesito que me ayudes.

Las voces se escucharon más cerca.

El Conde asentía para sí, con la mirada desubicada. - Debemos llevar el cuerpo al incinerador.

-¡Eso! Ayúdame a cargarlo. - Ordenó Sebastián. Apenas podía creer la atrocidad de lo que había hecho. El lugar estaba lleno de sangre y no sabía qué harían al respecto. Solo sabía que la policía no estaba lejos pues, ya escuchaba con más claridad el ladrido de los perros.

Sebastián sostenía al muerto por debajo de los brazos y Ciel llevaba los pies. El ojiazul parecía empezar a respirar siquiera con más regularidad y se le veía con más voluntad. - Lánzalo dentro y luego, trae todos los juguetes que puedas. Si lo quemamos solo así, nos arriesgamos a que se den cuenta de los huesos.

El moreno sintió un escalofrío al ver como hablaba su niño. Era como si lo hubiera hecho antes. - Claro. - Respondió, y se lanzó a la búsqueda de los artefactos de madera. "Esos arderan mejor", pensó y se sintió monstruoso.

Ciel corrió hasta su estancia y vio el estado del suelo. Era imposible limpiarlo. - Arderemos en el infierno pero, no nos atraparán esta noche. Que me atrapen los demonios, jamás los humanos. - Susurró el menor, una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

Corrió hasta la mesita, tomó la botella de licor y la estrelló contra el suelo, dejando que el líquido se esparciera. Sujetó la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba la habitación y la dejó caer. Las llamas estallaron.

Se arrodilló en medio del círculo, cuyas llamas crecía con rapidez, y apretó los puños. - Corre, Sebastián. - Todo el dolor que había sentido y que ahora merecía sentir por haber traicionado a ese hombre que había matado por él. - Yo prefiero morir antes que enfrentar tu rechazo.


	12. Acto III: El carbón bajo el color

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Hola! :DD Digamos que has resuelto el misterio en un 80% porque hay algo por ahí, que Ciel aún no ha dicho. Jajaja, ya verás. Y, sí, el cuerpo de Alois desapareció dentro del incinerador. Lo del anillo del captor, es que Claude llevaba un anillo con la "A" de Alois Trancy. En este capítulo, explicaré mejor esa parte pero, tú estás en lo correcto. Por ahí va la cosa. El detective Jenkins, pobre de él, jajaja.. en el fondo como ves, no sabe ni qué busca. Ash Landers es terrible como dices, le gusta torturar a Sebastián. Me alegró mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por el review! :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Sí, jajaja, tenía que ser así porque ya es casi la conclusión de la historia. :DD Claude tuvo mucho que ver pero, hay una cosa más por ahí que hasta ahora se sabrá.. XDD Y pues, Sebastián ha sido paciente durante todo el tiempo pero, quién sabe como reaccionará cuando se entere de lo que Ciel ha hecho, ¿no? Muchas gracias por leer y por el review.. :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric: **_ Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. :DD Sebastián pareciera tener como imán para que todo lo malo le pase, es verdad jajaja. Ama a Ciel muchísimo pero, creo que no se espera pasar por lo que le vendrá. Y Ciel, bueno, el se siente culpable pero, en realidad mucho de lo que le ha pasado no ha sido su culpa, creo. Gracias por seguir el fic y gracias por el review! :DD

_**mininahermosa29:**_ Ciel nunca había dado muestras de ser el culpable y pues, ahora que Claude regresó, es como que él se dio cuenta de todo lo que había causado. Y, no, no morirá... aún jajaja.. bromeo. XDD y, sí, literalmente Sebastián durmió con su enemigo. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Bakaa-chan: **_ Así es, Ciel fue quien en realidad sabía todo lo que había sucedido desde el principio pero, dejó simplemente las cosas seguir su curso. Ya verás por qué. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y, si fue un giro inesperado pero, bueno ya solo queda este capítulo y él final. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**plop: **_ No, hoy si fallaron jajajaja.. Gracias! :DD Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ciel es el verdadero culpable y pues, hasta ahora le entró el remordimiento. Creo que si lo vemos de cierta forma, el niño medio traumatizado que una vez quería tocar a Lizzie sigue por ahí dentro de Ciel aunque él trate de verse normal para todos. Lamento haberte dejado royéndote las uñas jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD Y seguro esa araña no era cualquier araña.. XDD

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **_

Bien, aquí está el capítulo previo al final. :DD Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián cubrió su boca. Había humo, demasiado humo para provenir del incinerador. Su vista se nublaba. Se giró para buscar la salida de la bodega de los juguetes y hasta entonces, se percató de lo que su nerviosismo no le había dejado notar antes: La fábrica estaba ardiendo.

-¡Ciel! – Gritó. - ¿Qué haces? – El humo le ahogó y empezó a toser con fuerza. Si quería salir de ahí, tendría que hacerlo arrastrándose por el suelo pues, era imposible mirar el frente estando de pie.

El moreno dejó lo que llevaba en las manos y anduvo a gatas hasta la puerta. El humo seguía ahogándole pero, ya veía el marco de la puerta.

-¡Ciel! - Ahora que llamaba al ojiazul por segunda vez, recordó que no había tenido respuesta la primera. De inmediato pensó que el menor debería estar asustado o atrapado y, salió antes de siquiera darse cuenta. Su cuerpo actuaba ahora por instinto, por la adrenalina que fluía dentro de él.

-¡Maldito humo! – Protestó el moreno, cubriéndose la mitad inferior del rostro con el brazo. Intentando respirar contra la tela de su abrigo. - ¿Dónde estás, Ciel?

Y el ojiazul, silencioso. Escuchando cómo Sebastián le llamaba y, queriendo simplemente terminar ahí. Que el moreno le encontrara cuando ya estuviera asfixiado o quemado. Así le recordaría con bien. Tal vez hasta con amor.

La tos le traicionó. Había intentado contenerse de hacerlo aún cuando le costaba respirar.

-Ciel. No… no te asustes. – Dijo el moreno, entrando en la habitación. Vacilaba y, Ciel creía que estaba casi o más asustado que él.

-Seb- Sebastián. – Gimió el menor. Ya de nada le servía esconderse. – Estoy aquí.

El moreno se acercó hasta donde Ciel permanecía tirado y, le rodeó con los brazos. - ¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó mirando alrededor.

El menor se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó contra el pecho del mayor, jurándose que si lograban salir de ahí le diría la verdad. – Solo quiero que todo termine, Sebastián.

-No creas que yo no quiero lo mismo. – Susurró Sebastián. Algo crujió en el techo. – Pero, tenernos que salir de aquí. Y no voy a dejarte. – El moreno se arrancó el abrigo y cubrió al ojiazul con él. – Tú conoces la salida mejor que yo. ¡Guíame! – Pidió, halando al Conde por el brazo. – ¡Vamos!

-Recto, Sebastián. Solo tenemos que ir en línea recta. – Ciel casi no podía ver nada por el abrigo que cubría parte de su rostro. Además, su ojo ardía demasiado debido al humo. - ¿Por dónde entraste?

-¡No sé! - El pintor intentó barajar en su mente, recordando el lugar por donde había entrado pero, estaba tan nervioso que no lo sabía. – Sí… saldremos por ahí. – Mintió, rogando por encontrar una salida. Vio al frente una puerta. Tenía que ser a la que Ciel se refería pero, encima de ella descansaba una viga a punto de colapsar. Sebastián lo sabía porque había vivido en una cabaña de madera alguna vez y, su padre siempre le había advertido sobre el rechinido que hace una viga antes de caer.

Aún en medio del ruido que provocaba el fuego y… los gritos de quienes venían en dirección de la fábrica. Hasta ahora prestaba atención a ellos. Ni siquiera les había escuchado antes pero, eso solo quería decir una cosa. Esa era la salida, verdaderamente.

-Ven. – Dijo, tomando a Ciel en sus brazos. – Quiero que escondas el rostro contra mi pecho, ¿de acuerdo? - El ojiazul asintió. Sebastián pasó saliva. – Cuando cuente tres. ¡Uno! – Se aproximó más a la puerta y, se detuvo frente a esta. – ¡Dos! – Si quería pasar, tendría que tirarla con el cuerpo porque no había tiempo de abrirla. De hacerlo, la viga caería sobre ambos. – ¡Tres! – Exclamó y echó a correr, mientras colocaba al menor sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. De esa forma, podría golpear la puerta con el derecho.

Cerró los ojos, corrió más rápido y sintió el golpe seco. Hubiera gritado si hubiera tenido tiempo o consciencia suficiente para hacerlo. – Ah. – Miró a su alrededor. Lo había logrado. Estaban fuera. – Ciel… - El ojiazul estaba tendido en el suelo enfrente de él. ¿En qué momento le había soltado?

-Sebastián. – Musitó el menor, rodando en su costado y, quedando boca arriba. - ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy. ¿Y tú? – Se enderezó. El hombro derecho le dolía como el demonio. - ¡Ah!

-¡No, no estás bien! – Reclamó Ciel pero, Sebastián se aproximó y le cubrió la boca con una mano. Las voces habían vuelto.

"¡Alguien salió de la fábrica!", gritaba una mujer. "Debemos ayudarle."

-Tenemos que irnos. – El moreno se incorporó como pudo y jaloneó al ojiazul de una mano. – ¡Ahora mismo!

Ciel no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a obedecer. Sebastián buscó un refugio con la mirada. Algo que les sirviera hasta el amanecer. Luego de eso, ya pensaría en algo más. Volteó ver al menor y, creyó aún estaba conmocionado por todo lo que había sucedido. En ningún momento le pasó por la mente algo más.

Caminaron, adentrándose en un lugar que ninguno de los dos conocía. Parecía la entrada a un bosque, pero, seguramente era su imaginación y se trataba de un terreno medio abandonado y con árboles enormes. Ahí, el moreno divisó una estructura de madera que, creía era un molino.

-Ahí. – Apuntó con un movimiento de su cabeza. - Camina, Ciel. Si seguimos en este frío nos congelaremos ambos. - El ojiazul de nuevo asintió con un leve sonido. El pintor pensó ahora caer en cuenta de lo que molestaba al menor. Le veía como a un asesino. Y, él no sabía siquiera qué podría hacer para reparar semejante daño en la mente del ojiazul.

Aferró su mano a la del Conde. Éste se giró y le miró sorprendido. ¿Conmovido, tal vez? Sebastián creyó ver amor en esa mirada. Eso le tranquilizó un poco. Las hojas que ahora pisaban crujían bajo sus pies, rompiendo el silencio y distrayéndoles un poco del clima.

Sus manos estaban casi entumecidas por el frío cuando llegaron a la puerta. En efecto, era un molino de trigo. Ciel empujó la puerta, creyendo que ésta no se abriría. Para su sorpresa, abrió sin problema alguno. Los dueños aún creían en la honestidad y honradez, seguramente.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – Preguntó Sebastián con vos recia pero, nadie contestó.

Miraron adentro. Habían enormes canastos repletos de trigo. Seguramente habían recogido la mies hacía un par de días a lo sumo. - ¿Entramos? – La voz de Ciel.

-Tendremos que hacerlo. - Afirmó el moreno. Ayudando al ojiazul a entrar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La cabaña tenía una chimenea y, los dos huéspedes no tardaron en encenderla y sentarse frente a ella. El moreno había encontrado unos panes, ya duros por el paso de los días pero, los cuales fueron igualmente comidos sin reclamo de ninguno de los dos.

Sebastián esperó a que Ciel terminara de comer para volver a acercársele. Le rodeó por la espalda con un brazo y jugueteó con su nariz entre sus cabellos azabaches. – Estás demasiado callado. ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo? – Su tono fue tan dulce como le era posible. No quería asustar al ojiazul.

-No. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo, Sebastián. – Respondió el menor, alejándose del hombre. Aunque de inmediato quiso volver a acariciarle y, esta vez, Ciel no se resistió.

-¿Puedo saber por qué estás molesto con la persona que más amo? – Y sus labios encontraron los del ojiazul, besándolos con una suavidad que parecía imposible por parte del mayor pero, que seguramente experimentaba debido a tanto sobresalto y cansancio.

Ciel correspondió el beso deprisa. Luego alejó al pintor de sí, empujándolo con ambos brazos. – Cuando te lo diga me odiarás. ¡Me odiarás y desearás haberme dejado en ese incendio!

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Calla. – El Conde pasó saliva. – Por última vez voy a pedirte que me escuches. Después puedes irte, matarme o lo que gustes. – Sebastián se quedó en silencio. Nunca le había escuchado hablar en un tono tan sombrío. Ciel aclaró su garganta y habló:

"La noche en que nos conocimos creí que sería la más dichosa de todas. Sin embargo, cuando regresé a casa me encontré con algo que jamás en toda la vida le desearía a alguien. Por mucho que le odiara. ", suspiró y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. "Mi madre. Estaba tirada en el sofá de mi padre cuando entré en su oficina. Yo… creí en un principio que dormía. Luego descubrí que tenía un tiro en la cabeza. "

"No.", interrumpió al moreno cuando intentó acercársele. "¡Déjame hablar, por favor! Y no creas que yo vi a mi madre, el agujero y todo ese escenario. ¡No! Ni siquiera eso me dejaron hacer. "

"Los asesinos de mi madre me atraparon antes que pudiera tocarle y me llevaron a una habitación donde…", Ciel apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, lleno de vergüenza.

Esta vez el moreno pudo abrazarle y, el ojiazul no puso más resistencia. - ¿Dónde? – Preguntó, intentando conocer el resto de la historia.

"Donde abusaron de mí, Sebastián… Tantas veces que siento asco de decirlo. Yo, entonces no lo sabía, pero… uno de ellos era Claude Faustus; el hombre que asesinaste. Lo he reconocido porque toque su anillo esa noche. Un anillo con una letra que dudaba cuál era. Era la "A", el símbolo de Alois. Así marcaba a sus empleados."

-Pero ese hombre no se llama Claude. Su… su nombre era Robert Williams. – Interrumpió Sebastián. - ¡Maldito hombre! ¡Tanto daño sin un motivo!

"No, él era Claude Faustus, mayordomo de Alois Trancy. Y al parecer, de alguna forma te estafó utilizando ese otro nombre. Tal como lo hizo conmigo, todas eran órdenes de Trancy. Pero, yo no pude ser como tú, Sebastián. Esperar que el destino mismo cobre venganza. ¡No pude!

Cuando tuve la oportunidad, contraté a Ash Landers. Él era tan allegado a la Reina que no le sería difícil averiguar quién había entrado esa noche a mi casa y, bajo las órdenes de quién estaban.", jugueteó con su cabello, intentando recordar los detalles.

"Una tarde en que estaba en la cabaña de la Reina en Yorkshire me lo dijo, sé que disfrutó al hacerlo. No me importó. Ya sabía quién había mandado a los asesinos de mi madre y a mis… agresores.

Lo planeé todo de prisa pero, a la vez intenté calcular cada pieza. Todos sabían que yo regresaría en unos días, así que, adelanté el viaje de vuelta para ése mismo día. Tomé el revólver que siempre tenía conmigo, lo cargué y me juré que no lo usaría de no ser estrictamente necesario. Aunque, en el fondo deseaba simplemente llegar y devolverle la bala que dejó en la cabeza de Rachel… mi Rachel.", susurró Ciel, deseando parecer mayor. No llamar "mamá" a la mujer que tanto quería.

-Ciel, ¿mataste a Alois? – Preguntó Sebastián secamente.

-Él lo provocó. – Respondió en tono sombrío. – Si cuando llegue a su casa me hubiera dicho que era porque me odiaba a mí. Yo lo hubiera entendido. ¡Pero no!

"-Salí de esa fiesta, sabiendo que jamás volverías a tener nada de lo que tuviste esa noche. Sabía que cuando llegaras a casa tu madre estaría muerta y en la prostituta que te convertirías tú. – Me dijo Alois, y cuando vi su cara supe que no mentía. Yo sostenía el arma apuntándole pero, ni siquiera parecía nervioso. Le pedí una explicación. Obtuve una respuesta aún más estúpida. – Siempre tuviste demasiadas cosas que yo quería.

Entonces se acercó al cuadro. Al que habías pintado tú y se rió a carcajadas. – ¡Pobre de ti, Ciel! Él jamás será tuyo. No cuando puede tener algo mejor. – Añadió señalándose. - Ahora guarda eso que te puedes arruinar las uñas. – Siguió riendo. Yo no entendía entonces, por qué decía que tú podías tener algo mejor. Ahora sé, se refería a sí mismo. – Sebastián es demasiado para ti, conde Phantomhive. ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Un niño impuro y sin un ojo!

Y ese fue el verdadero límite. Ni siquiera apunté el revólver porque solo quería asustarle. Y disparé. La pintura quedó llena de sangre. Cuando le vi caer, no pude detenerme. Me acerqué y le disparé hasta que la carga del arma se terminó.

¡Aquí está la bala que gastaste, Alois!

-Bravo, conde Phantomhive. – Me aplaudió Claude desde atrás. Yo sabía que eso era lo último. Había perdido el control y, ahora el mayordomo de Trancy llamaría a Scotland Yard. Con lo que me odiaban ellos, terminaría entre una alcantarilla o algo peor.

Me giré, temblando. Pensando en todo eso. Tenía demasiado miedo. – No tiene nada que temer. Yo le ayudaré, si es capaz de recompensar mis servicios.

Estuve dispuesto a todo. Le dije que tendría todo el dinero que quisiera y, él accedió. Me dijo que tenía una idea pero, teníamos que deshacernos del cuerpo pronto. Yo recordé el incinerador y, Claude vio en ello una excelente idea.

Solo me quedaba una duda. ¿A quién culparía? – Tengo a la persona exacta a quien culparemos. – Me respondió Claude."

Sebastián retrocedió. Apartándose de Ciel. – A mí.

-Yo no sabía que serías tú, ¡te lo juro! – El ojiazul estiró la mano para tocarle pero, el moreno lo ignoró.

-¿Y cuando me viste en prisión? ¿Ahí tampoco sabías que era yo?

-¡No soy estúpido! Yo… creía que lo merecías. ¡Lo merecías! – Exclamó el ojiazul, apoyándose en una rodilla para enfrenar al mayor. - ¡Estabas en la cama de Trancy! ¿Por qué, Sebastián? Sabías que yo te amaba y, ¡estabas ahí!

-Me amabas pero, yo quería merecer ese amor. ¡Tenía que vivir de algo! ¡No sé hacer nada más que pintar! – Alegó el moreno. – Trancy me ofreció su casa, su apoyo. Algo me tenía que pedir a cambio. Y yo accedí, porque soy un inútil. Toda mi vida he pintado. ¡Solo eso sé hacer!

El pintor llevó una mano a su cabeza. Confundido ante tantas cosas juntas.

-Antes yo vendía cuadros de paisajes en la plaza. Alguien me vio y le contó a la Reina sobre mi supuesto "talento". Así llegué a tu mundo. – Musitó con pesar. – Así conocí a una nobleza de la que ahora siento asco.

-Asco. ¿Asco de haber caído por ser una prostituta igual que yo? – El ojiazul sonrió con tristeza.

Sebastián le dio una bofetada que lo hizo caer al suelo. El ojiazul llevó una mano a su mejilla. Antes de poder levantarse, el moreno le apresó con sus manos y su cuerpo contra el suelo. – No. Siento asco de amarte tanto como lo hago. ¡De ver que tu rostro de inocencia escondía tantas cosas que nunca me dijiste! – El dolor en su brazo había quedado olvidado.

-Entonces, ¡sal de esto! Arrástrame hasta la prisión y diles que me obliguen a contar todo lo que he dicho antes. – Respondió el Conde, un hilillo de sangre caía de sus labios. – Lo haré y serás libre. ¡Podrás volver a pintar, a vender cuadros en la plaza y, todo lo que quieras! Ya no me importa morir.

El moreno le miró. Ciel indefenso debajo de él. Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor en el palacio. Ahora las piernas de éste se retorcían pero, no era de placer. Sebastián había llevado una mano a su cuello y, el ojiazul sabía lo que vendría a continuación. – Eso. Mátame. Déjame sentir todo el dolor que merezco. – Tosía, Sebastián le estaba estrangulando.

-¡Te odio, Ciel! ¿Sabes cuántas noches he pasado en un suelo frío mientras tú dormías plácidamente en tu cama? ¡Yo robaba comida y tú la tenías a montones! - La piel suave debajo de sus dedos. - ¡Me dejaste convertir en un esclavo sabiendo toda la verdad! - El temblor que las palabras escondían pero, no las acciones. El sabor de ese cuello. Sebastián no creía poder arrancarse eso de la mente nunca. Y, Ciel le miraba fijamente, como si esperara la liberación de su parte. Tornándose de un color azulado. – Aqua. – Susurró el moreno. De ese color se veía.

El moreno estrechó su mano alrededor del delgado cuello. - Ni siquiera imaginas todo lo que siento. - Terminaría lo que Faustus había empezado. Su otra mano llegó a la altura del pecho del menor. Estaba respirando agitado y su corazón latía deprisa. Apretó el puño, estrujando la tela de la pechera en la camisa del Conde.

-¡Ah! – Gimió Ciel y, fue lo último que dijo. Los labios de Sebastián estaban sobre los suyos. No podía. Le había odiado por un momento pero, no podía dejar de quererlo. – Te amo, Ciel. Te amo demasiado para perderte.

-Soy el alma más asquerosa que pudiste encontrar. – Susurró el menor, en medio del beso. Jadeando. – Pero la que también te ama, Sebastián. – Sus brazos subieron mecánicamente al cabello del moreno. – Perdóname. – Tosió con fuerza.

-Solo somos humanos. Hemos tenido que aprender a defendernos. – Musitó el moreno. - He matado a alguien igual que lo has hecho tú. Lo hice… por defenderte. ¿Me convierte eso en un criminal?

-No. No para mí. – Respondió Ciel, cepillando sus labios contra los del pintor. – Aunque tal vez esta sea nuestra última noche, juntos.

-¡Qué sea la última! Solo no vuelvas a mentirme. – Sonrió el moreno, mordiendo el labio inferior del ojiazul. Éste último negó con la cabeza. – Yo creo que aún podemos salvarnos.

-¿Cómo? – Ahora Sebastián tenía toda la atención del menor.

-Debemos pedir ayuda a ese detective que has contratado. – Los labios del pintor se deslizaron hasta la oreja del Conde y mordieron su lóbulo suavemente. – Esto es enfermizo, Ciel.

-Lo es. ¡Ah! – El estremecimiento que sufría a causa de los besos de Sebastián. – Sigue, por favor. Solo quiero olvidar todo. – Suspiró. – Espera. Tenemos un culpable.

Sebastián se detuvo inmediatamente. – Claude… Claude Faustus. – Ciel asintió y, el moreno trazó una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro.

Ahora conocía el porqué estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo con aquel pequeño noble. Ambos en el fondo eran iguales. Como si fueran uno mismo.


	13. Acto III: Un nuevo fresco

_**Respuestas a reviews:  
**_

_**mina-sama12:**_ No sé si el amor supera todo realmente pero, en el caso de estos dos superó algo bastante complicado.. ;) Creo que esa es la clara muestra que Sebastián daría cualquier cosa por Ciel. :DD Gracias, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y sí, este es el úlitmo.. O.O Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Alois mandó a Claude y a otros hombres que trabajaban para él a matar a la madre de Ciel, y a ultrajarlo a él porque, consideraba que Ciel tenía demasiadas cosas que él siempre había deseado. Ash, que cuando se enteró, alegría le dio el ver todo lo que Ciel había pasado. Y, pues, Sebastián que en algún momento odia a Ciel porque no es capaz de entender ese despecho que el Conde sentía, por saber que él se había tenido que ir a la cama con Alois. Tal vez, en parte a Ciel le repugnaba eso porque recordaba lo horrible que era ser sometido a un acto como ese, y no podía soportar que Sebastián lo hiciera por su propia voluntad. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste el fic. :DD Gracias por el review! XDD

_**plop:**_ Por algo dicen que la adrenalina lleva a todo tipo de cosas, jajaja. En el caso de Sebastián ya sabemos que efecto le produce. XDD Eh.. no se te escapa nada. Es solo que eso no está claro todavía.. pero en este capítulo se termina de ordenar eso.. XDD Y, sí, el crimen de Ciel creo yo, es más dejar que se llevaran a Sebastián y todavía él, ir y empeorarlo cuando éste estaba en la cárcel. O.O Gracias por el review! :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric:**_ Sebastián tenía mucha "ira" podríamos decir, en ese momento. Por una parte quería destruir a Ciel por otra, quería quedárselo completito para él. Imagino que es el amor lo que le hacía pensar así.. XDD Y, Alois que deseaba humillar más a Ciel en ese momento, y buscó la forma de hacerlo. Seguro no se imaginaba que lo mataría. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD Cuídate!

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Yo supuse que se te había pasado leer el capítulo pero, no dije nada, jajaja. XDD Ya vez que los traumas de Ciel son en su mayoría producidos por las palabras de Alois más que por todo lo que le ha sucedido. Porque, él odiaba enfrentar la humillación y, al ver que Alois sabía todo lo que le habían hecho, es tal vez el peor golpe para su ego. Y aquí está el último capítulo.. veremos si se salvan.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Les dejo con el último capítulo de esta historia. En el siguiente responderé los reviews.. :DD Muchas gracias por leer._**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Acarició sus cabellos azulados una vez más. Parecía un ángel cuando dormía, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Tenía un aroma único además. Sebastián acercó el rostro hasta que su nariz rozó con un mechón del cabello de Ciel.

Delicioso.

Un ruido le distrajo entonces. Había alguien afuera.

-Despierta. – Susurró en su oído. – Ciel.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos y, miró al moreno aún soñoliento. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Alguien viene. Debemos irnos. – Musitó. Las voces ya se escuchaban dentro de la cabaña. No había tiempo para salir de ella. Sebastián golpeó las tablas del suelo, buscando algunas sueltas. Tal vez un sótano.

Su mano golpeó entonces contra una tabla cuyo sonido fue hueco. Luego otras que le seguían a ésta. – ¿Es una bodega para leña? – Preguntó Ciel, al ver los movimientos del pintor. Para cuando hubo terminado de formular ésta, ya se encontraban adentro. Sebastián le había arrastrado en un instante al hueco.

-Silencio. – Dijo el moreno en un hilo de voz. El ojiazul obedeció. Ambos escucharon como los pasos se aproximaban. Sebastián intentó agacharse un poco más, su cabeza estaba topando contra las tablas y no dejaba cerrar el compartimiento por completo.

-Seb- - Intentó hablar Ciel y, de inmediato el moreno cubrió su boca con una mano, apresándole contra su pecho. - ¿Crees que nos encuentren? – Susurró el menor asustado, liberándose del agarre momentáneamente.

El pintor meneó la cabeza en gesto negativo. La penumbra del escondite apenas le dejó al Conde ver sus movimientos. Pasó saliva.

-¿Así que dice haber visto a alguien salir de la fábrica Funtom y esconderse en el bosque? – Preguntó un hombre. Ciel reconoció esa voz. Era el jefe de Scotland Yard, Lord Arthur Randall.

-Sí. – Respondió el supuesto testigo. – Estaba dormido pero, los gritos de la gente cuando la fábrica comenzó a incendiarse se escucharon tan fuertes que, salí para ver que sucedía. Fue ahí cuando vi algo o alguien salir de ahí. Creí que era prudente avisar a la policía pues, podría estar herido.

-Ha sido lo mejor. – Respondió Lord Randall. – Quien salió de esa fábrica es, probablemente, un fugitivo que hemos buscado desde anoche.

-¿Fugitivo? – El delator parecía preocupado.

"Ese soy yo.", pensó Sebastián.

-Sí. Y uno muy peligroso. – Masculló el hombre. – Es un asesino que será colgado dentro de unos días. También se cree que hay un supuesto detective implicado en todo esto.

El moreno estaba atento a cada palabra. Había olvidado por completo que sus manos estaban ocupadas en cubrir la boca del ojiazul y en sujetarle, hasta que éste gimió.

-Tengo miedo. – Susurró, despacio para evitar que su voz hiciera cualquier sonido fuerte.

-Tranquilo. – Respondió Sebastián. Olvidó entonces seguir escuchando la conversación de afuera. Su mente divagaba sobre algo. "¿Por qué estaba dormido la noche en que asesinaron a Alois? Ciel le disparó. Y, aún así yo… no desperté."

-Sebastián. – Musitó Ciel. El moreno parecía distraído. - ¡Sebastián! – Le sacudió por los hombros.

El pintor le miró. – No grites, Ciel. – Susurró.

-Se han ido hace un buen rato. ¿No has escuchado? – El ojiazul pareció confundido ante el despistado pintor. - ¿En qué pensabas?

-En el ruido. – Respondió el moreno, mordiendo su labio inferior. – Yo siempre tuve el sueño liviano. He padecido de insomnio durante toda mi vida. Y, sin embargo, la noche en que dices haber asesinado al conde Trancy, yo no recuerdo haber siquiera despertado por un segundo. ¿Me habrán sedado?

-Pero… nadie podía saberlo. Yo jamás le dije a nadie antes lo que planeaba. Fue muy pronto. – Ciel trastrabilló en las palabras.

Sebastián lo pensó por un momento. – Sí… no tiene lógica.

-Ahora salgamos de aquí. Necesito contactar con el idiota de Jenkins. – Masculló el Conde.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba escarbando en la habitación de Claude. El conde Phantomhive le había dicho que aquello era poco ético de su parte pero, nadie vive de moral y urbanidad en esta vida. Christopher farfulló al sentir como una lluvia de polvo caía encima de él.

No. No era polvo era esa porquería que dejan las polillas al comer la madera. ¡Vaya pocilga en la que vivía en dichoso Claude Faustus! Vivía, porque el detective no creía que Claude fuera a regresar ahí. Según le habían dicho, desde que él le llegó a buscar, el moreno evitaba estar ahí. Solo llegaba muy tarde a dormir y, la otra noche ni siquiera eso. Lo raro, era que parecía no haberse llevado nada consigo.

-¡Ah! – Masculló Jenkins, tragando un poco de ese polvillo raro. Había abierto el armario del moreno. – Ojalá siquiera valga la pena. – No era mucho lo que se veía dentro. Tenía un par de trajes, dos pares de zapatos. Camisas, todas ellas blancas. El detective pensó que ése debió ser algún tipo de requerimiento por parte de Trancy. Las levantó, no se quedaría con duda de nada esta vez. –Un paquete.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de algo sin importancia. Era un paquete rectangular y plano empacado en papel de color café de la más baja calidad. Christopher retiró dicha envoltura sin ningún cuidado solo para quedar pasmado.

-Ausencia. – Musitó, con la mirada fija en el lienzo. ¡Ese era el cuadro de Sebastián Michaelis! Tenía que serlo, eran exactamente sus formas en la pintura. Jenkins sabía que su escaso conocimiento en pintura no le había traicionado cuando había visto la "obra" en la casa de Alois. – Existen dos. – Eran demasiados los pensamientos que abordaban su mente en ese momento.

Terminó de quitar la envoltura. Tenía que existir una justificación para colocar una pintura falsa en el lugar de la verdadera. Entonces notó la mancha roja que sobresalía entre las figuras abstractas de colores grises.

Jenkins pasó saliva y la examinó detenidamente. Era sangre, eso era obvio. Ahora, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Se detuvo para pensarlo mejor. – ¿El abrecartas? – De inmediato desechó la idea. – Un disparo. – Aunque esa hipótesis terminaba con la declaración de Michaelis, quien decía dormir y no haber escuchado nada esa noche. ¿Claude ayudando a Sebastián? No, no era posible. El mayordomo había estafado al pintor. No serían capaces de verse de frente.

Algo faltaba. Y por nerviosismo tamborileó el cuadro con sus dedos. Le faltaba una pieza crucial. - ¡Maldición! – Gritó, dejando caer la pintura, accidentalmente.

Se tiró al suelo para recogerla. Donde le sucediera algo a una pintura tan valiosa como esa, seguro Ciel le mataría. Pero, su sorpresa no fue minúscula al levantarla y notar los papeles que habían caído de ésta.

Giró la pintura de inmediato. Aún habían más, alguien se había asegurado de dejarlos muy bien colocados ahí. - ¿Una escritura?

Repasó las hojas, una a una. En efecto, formaban parte de una escritura. Era la compra venta del Real Teatro de Londres. Jenkins ya se esperaba algo así, Alois era del tipo que se daban gustos caros, realmente caros. Sin embargo, había algo que no se esperaba. – "Por medio de este, el vendedor manifiesta como nuevo propietario del "Real Teatro de Londres" al conde Alois Trancy y, al señor Sebastián Michaelis, quienes han convenido bajo las condiciones de compra venta…"

El detective pasó saliva. Creyendo el misterio resuelto. La cantidad por la que el teatro había sido vendido era la cantidad por la que Claude había estafado a Sebastián. Jenkins se revolvió los cabellos. – Claude… Claude asesinó a Alois porque él le había mandado a estafar a Michaelis. Sí, cuando el Conde compró el teatro y en vez de nombrarlo a él como propietario, nombró al mismo Sebastián. Pero, ¿quién más estaba ahí? ¡Alguien que pueda probarlo!

Recordó lo que había leído en la declaración de Sebastián a la policía. "Desperté cuando la mucama, entró en la habitación junto con los agentes de policía."

-Mucama. – Chasqueó los dedos. Luchando por recordar el nombre. - ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lucía? No. Era un nombre como Ann. ¿Danna? – Uno de los hombres de Scotland Yard le había dado su dirección, en caso que quisiera comparar la información que tenía con ella. Escarbó los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tendría que haber puesto el pedazo de papel ahí. - ¡Estúpido papel! – Gritó, y justo lo halló en ese momento. –"Hannah" – Leyó. – Lo sabía. ¡Debo encontrarla!

Tomó el cuadro, su chaqueta y salió corriendo como alma que huye del diablo. – Necesito encontrarla.

Se paró en medio de la calle, para llamar la atención de algún cochero que le ofreciera un viaje por unas cuantas monedas. Unos parecían casi llevárselo entre las ruedas, cuando una carreta llena de verduras se detuvo.

-Por favor, lléveme a esta dirección. – Pidió, extendiendo el papel. – Se lo recompensaré gratamente.

El mercader asintió con gesto serio. -Súbase atrás con las verduras, porque adelante no hay espacio. – Musitó el hombre toscamente. Christopher accedió. Algo le decía que se diera prisa, y eso que no sabía lo que hacían su cliente y el pintor.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sus cabellos rubios platinados ondearon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Alguien había tocado y, seguía tocando. Su vientre abultado no le dejaba moverse con velocidad.

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento, por favor! – Exclamó la joven mientras corría hasta la puerta. - ¡Ya voy llegando! - Jadeó y, finalmente abrió. – Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Señorita Anafeloz? – El detective respiraba entrecortadamente debido a la caminata que había tenido que hacer. Tan cansado estaba que incluso olvidó sus modales.

-Sí. Soy… yo. – Respondió Hannah con preocupación. Su piel morena se había tornado ligeramente pálida y, sus ojos violetas veían al hombre atentamente.

-Perdone mi repentina visita. Soy el detective Christopher Jenkins. He leído su declaración sobre el caso de Sebastián Michaelis y, desearía escuchar su versión una vez más.

-Ya… ya he dicho todo lo que sé. – La voz de la joven fue temblorosa.

-Sé que no ha dicho todo. – Descubrió la pintura y la puso frente a Hannah. – Usted sabe algo más. – La vista de Jenkins fue hasta el vientre abultado de ésta. – No deje ir a un inocente a la horca. Piense que podría ser su hijo el día de mañana, quien tuviera un problema similar.

Hannah miró hacia el suelo y suspiró, dándose por vencida. – Pase adelante. Tal vez pueda ayudarle en algo. – Abrió la puerta un poco más, permitiendo el paso al hombre. – Venga. Siéntese. – La morena le guió hasta una mesita de madera, donde descansaban una jarra de refresco y unos vasos. – Se ve sediento. ¿Le agradaría un vaso?

Sus instintos de detective le habían dicho siempre que nunca se debía confiar en alguien que se cree sospechoso pero, la sed le ganaba. – Muchas gracias, señorita Anafeloz.

Hannah sirvió el refresco en silencio y, luego se sentó en la silla frente al hombre. – Sea honesto conmigo, señor Jenkins. ¿Qué ha venido a averiguar? – Acarició su vientre instintivamente.

-¿Qué sucedió esa noche, señorita? ¿Qué pasó la noche en que el conde Trancy fue asesinado? – Preguntó Jenkins, después de dar un gran trago al vaso de refresco.

La morena mordió su labio inferior y miró al detective. – Verá. Ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de ordenar la lógica de los hechos, a pesar de haberlos presenciado con mis propios ojos.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

-La mañana de ese día. – Musitó. Pareció ordenar los datos en su mente y prosiguió:

"Esa mañana, Claude Faustus, el mayordomo de la familia, llegó para visitarme.", hizo una pausa. "En realidad ya no trabajaba ahí pues, el Conde lo había despedido unos cuántos días atrás. Yo estaba muy enamorada de él, aún creo que lo estoy.", limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla. "El hijo que espero puede confirmarle lo mucho que le amaba."

-¿Él llegó solo para hablar con usted? - Sintiendo lástima por ella en su fuero interno.

"No. Me pidió que le ayudara a hablar con el joven Alois. Decía que necesitaba hablarle una última vez, creía que lograría convencerle de devolverle su trabajo o, de darle algo a cambio de su injusto despido."

-¿Sabe usted por qué Alois Trancy le despidió? – Cuestionó el detective y, Hannah meneó la cabeza. – El señor Faustus le ayudó a engañar a Sebastián Michaelis y, robarle hasta el último centavo que tenía.

-¡Claude no pudo hacer eso! – Exclamó la joven.

-Lo hizo. Existen documentos, firmas. No es algo que yo esté inventando. – Alegó Christopher, somatando un puño contra la mesa. Algo había aprendido de Ciel. – Además, creo que ha huido de la ciudad. Nadie le ve mucho desde ayer en la mañana. – Ya más tranquilo, el detective se sentó y, llevó una mano hasta el hombro de Hannah. – Perdóneme, todo esto me tiene demasiado cansado y contrariado.

-No tiene porqué preocuparse. – Sollozó Hannah. – Yo sabía que algo tenía que haber hecho Claude en todo eso.

-¿Puede continuar? – La voz de Jenkins y el gesto afirmativo de la joven.

"Fui hasta el despacho del amo. Él siempre parecía demasiado ocupado en asuntos que no compartía con nadie más, excepto con Claude.

-Joven amo, Claude suplica por una oportunidad para hablar con usted. – Le dije. Alois… creo que ahora puedo llamarle así. Alois me miró con fastidio.

-Hannah, no quiero que mi huésped vea a ese mayordomo. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? – Se picó la cabeza. Siempre lo hacía cuando se desesperaba. – Pero, está bien. Le concederé una última oportunidad para que hablemos. – Se detuvo y sonrió picarescamente. – Aunque tendrás que ayudarle.

-¿Qué debo hacer, amo?

-Pon unas cuantas gotas de ese láudano que guardas en tu cómoda en su vino. – Le miré sorprendida pues, no creí que supiera sobre ese mal hábito que tenía para las noches de insomnio. – Sí, sé que es lo que utilizas para poder dormir. No pongas demasiado. – Susurró. – Quiero que sirva para algo antes de quedarse dormido. "

Christopher sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el relato. ¡Cómo era extraña la vida! En ese momento el rubio no sabía lo que le sucedería. - ¿Y después, señorita Anafeloz?

"Bueno, no sucedió nada después. Almorzaron. Sebastián se veía bastante molesto ese día. Alois llevaba varias noches peleando con él. Según alcanzaba a escuchar.

Luego, vino la cena y, yo hice lo que el amo me había ordenado. Coloqué las gotas y, Sebastián nada más las tomó, ya parecía relajado. Eso sucedió a las nueve de la noche, podríamos decir. A las once, vi al Conde salir de su habitación y, dirigirse a su despacho. Claude llevaba una hora esperándole pero, él estaba ocupado... con Sebastián."

-¿Hablaron?

"Discutieron, en realidad. Yo los observaba desde la puerta de la sala. No quería que ninguno de los dos supiera que yo estaba ahí.

-Claude, ¿cuántas veces te repetí que no deberías volver a mi casa nunca? – Preguntó Alois, con molestia.

-Usted no puede hacerme esto, su Alteza. ¡Yo quiero una parte de eso! ¡Yo le conseguí ese dinero! – Gritó Claude.

-Lo conseguiste cuando trabajabas para mí. ¡Era tu obligación! – Dijo el Conde. – Además, todo está dado ya.

-¿Dado?

-A quien verdaderamente le pertenece ese dinero. Claro que lo tendrá que compartir conmigo. – El rubio sonrió y, extendió unas hojas de papel al mayordomo. – Lee por ti mismo.

Entonces, Claude los revisó y, después de unos segundos se los lanzó a la cara.

-¡No! ¡El teatro tenía que ser suyo y mío! ¡No de Sebastián Michaelis! – Empujó al Conde contra su escritorio y, tomó algo de él. "

-¿Un abrecartas? – Interrumpió Christopher.

"Sí, podría haber sido. Yo gemí y, Claude se dio la vuelta. Dejó a Alois y, fue tras de mí.

Corrí hasta mi habitación, asustada de lo que podría hacerme por haberlo visto. Ya no era el mismo de quien yo me había enamorado, desde que perdió su empleo.

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Qué hacías espiando? - Exclamó cuando me alcanzó por fin. Yo le dije que, había leído en sus movimientos que intentaría matar al Conde y, que no podía aprobar algo así. – Pero, si aprobabas el acostarte con un hombre sin estar casada con él, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó. Se refería a sí mismo y a nuestras escapadas nocturnas.

-¡Basta Claude! – Ni siquiera escuché cuando grité eso porque, el ruido que había afuera dispersaba el sonido.

Alguien más peleaba con el conde Trancy. Alois le reclamaba y…"

-¿Reconoció usted la voz? – Jenkins tomó a Hannah de las manos. – Dígame, sabe a quién pertenece la voz.

La chica de cabellos platinados retrocedió en su asiento. – Tal vez. No lo sé. – Hannah bajó la mirada. – Si pertenece a quien yo creo. Esa persona reclamaba algo justo. Algo que yo sabía había mandado Alois a Claude a hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Algo terrible. Morboso y asqueroso. – Sollozó la joven.

-¿Claude Faustus no asesinó al conde Trancy? – Preguntó Christopher y, Hannah meneó la cabeza.

-No. Pero, yo no puedo asegurar que fuera quien creo, porque nunca le vi. Claude me ordenó quedarme en la sala. Fue a él a quien yo vi arrastrando el cuerpo de Alois. – La joven llevó las manos a su cabeza y cerró los ojos. – Estilaba sangre. Y, él lo envolvió en un pedazo de la alfombra de su estudio para que no dejara más huella de la necesaria.

-La necesaria para inculpar a Sebastián Michaelis. – Afirmó el detective.

-Sí. Ese pobre inocente. Estaba completamente dormido. – Suspiró. – Claude recostó el cadáver del Conde a su lado por unos momentos.

-Y luego volvió para destruir "Ausencia", cuando la policía ya se había llevado a Michaelis. – Añadió Jenkins.

-Exacto. Porque nadie creería que Sebastián Michaelis sabría disparar un arma y, la marca era obvia. – Hannah acarició su vientre. - ¿Me llevarán a prisión, señor Jenkins?

-No, Hannah. La condena por asesinar a un noble es la horca. Esperarían a que su hijo nazca, si tiene suerte. Luego la colgarían. – El detective decidió jugar la última carta que tenía a su disposición para ayudar a Ciel. – A menos claro que, usted acuse a Claude Faustus como el único asesino de Trancy y, cuente una versión similar a la que me ha dicho a mí.

La joven se quedó boquiabierta ante el ofrecimiento. - ¿En verdad haría eso por mí?

Ahora era Jenkins el sorprendido. A Hannah le parecía un favor. – Por supuesto, creo que ambos sabemos quién asesinó al conde Trancy, y a ninguno nos conviene que se sepa.

-¿Sabe quién fue?

-Sí. Fue el conde Ciel Phantomhive, mi cliente. – Christopher sonrió amargamente. – Ahora entiendo porque me quería lejos de Faustus.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Tratando de entender el porqué de los hechos. La puerta de la casa de Hannah fue abierta de golpe.

-¡Christopher Jenkins! ¡Está usted bajo arresto! – Vociferó Lord Randall, entrando en la vivienda con otros tres agentes de Scotland Yard.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué? – Jenkins se puso de pie y, Hannah se ocultó detrás de él.

-Ha colaborado con un fugitivo para que huyera. ¿Cree que no lo sé?

-Lord Randall, no sé de qué me habla. – El detective frunció el ceño mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sebastián Michaelis escapó del palacio. La compañía Funtom se incendió y, el conde Phantomhive también desapareció misteriosamente. – Aseveró. – Usted nos tendrá que acompañar.

Los agentes le tomaron por los brazos. Jenkins se retorcía. - ¡Quiero una audiencia con su Majestad! Hannah, se lo ruego. – Suplicó a la joven. – Vaya a la mansión Phantomhive. Dígale al conde que debe pedir una audiencia con la Reina, ¡que es de vida o muerte!

-¿Así que después de todo si sabe dónde están? – Arthur le tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-Él jamás habría huido, ¡eso es lo que sé! Además que usted no podrá tocarle ni un solo cabello; porque el Conde y el señor Michaelis son inocentes. – Chilló el detective.

-¿Qué ha dicho? – El jefe de policía comenzaba a perder la paciencia. – ¡Y usted no se atreva a mover ni un músculo! – Gritó a Hannah, quien se quedó petrificada. - ¿Tiene pruebas?

-Todas. Sé quién es el asesino. Además, tengo un testigo. – Christopher abrazó el cuadro contra su cuerpo.

Lord Randall maldijo por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando la ley que deseaba hacer cumplir se volvía en su contra. – Yo mismo solicitaré la audiencia con su Majestad pero, usted tendrá que colaborar y responder por sus actos, en caso que esos dos no aparezcan.

-De acuerdo. Pero, Hannah entonces ha de venir conmigo. – Musitó el detective. – Ella será el jaque mate en este juego, mi Lord.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El Conde peinó su cabello y Sebastián sonrió al verlo. El moreno estaba sentado en la cama, tomando nota de cada movimiento. Se puso de pie, anduvo hasta donde se encontraba el menor y le rodeó por la espalda.

-¿Por qué no escapamos en vez de venir aquí? – Preguntó, olisqueando su cuello. Ciel acababa de tomar un baño y, su piel aún conservaba el aroma del jabón.

-Porque tenía cosas que resolver aquí antes. Además, quería hablar con mi tía Angelina. - Respondió secamente.

-¿Qué planeas? – La noche estaba comenzando a caer. El moreno se preguntaba si podría hacer el amor con el ojiazul, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Voy a entregarme, Sebastián. – El menor cerró los ojos. Sebastián apretó sus labios contra el cuello de éste. – No tardarán mucho tiempo en encontrarnos.

-No puedes. Yo no quiero… - Musitó mientras sus labios continuaban entretenidos en la oreja del Conde. – No me quites lo único que me ha quedado.

-¿De tus días de fama? – Ciel pareció divertido con la idea. Hasta una sonrisa se le escapó.

-De esa noche en que te conocí. – Susurró Sebastián, halando el rostro del ojiazul para poder besarle. Ciel cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso. Se dio la vuelta, rodeó al moreno por el cuello con ambos brazos. Probablemente ambos compartían una misma maldición.

Un toquecito en la puerta.

-Joven amo, - La voz de Tanaka. – las autoridades le buscan.

Ciel pasó saliva. – En seguida iré, Tanaka. Gracias. – Bajó la mirada.

-Iremos. – Afirmó Sebastián, tomando la mano del ojiazul. La temperatura del menor era bajísima ahora. Estaba helado. – No sería capaz de dejarte ir solo al infierno. – Bromeó el moreno, guiñándole un ojo e intentando distraer a Ciel. El menor resopló con disgusto.

Salieron juntos de la habitación y de la casa. Los agentes de Lord Randall esperaban afuera, junto con el detective Jenkins.

-¡Christopher Jenkins! – Exclamó Ciel, al verlo. - ¡Me has traicionado!

-Todo lo contrario, Conde. – Respondió el hombre, sonriendo. – Imaginaba que estaría aquí, junto al señor Michaelis. Créame, luego me agradecerá el que le haya entregado así.

-¡Maldito! – Reclamó.

-No es usted más que un vulgar traidor. – Sentenció Sebastián, señalando al detective. – Pueden llevarme a mí. ¡Yo soy el fugitivo!

-Señor Michaelis, haga el favor de permanecer en silencio. – Ordenó Randall. – Entienda que aquí, este detective del conde Phantomhive nos ha dado sus especificaciones.

Ciel miró a Jenkins, éste le sonrió nuevamente. – He cumplido con lo que usted requería. Su Majestad nos espera para resolver el misterio. Le he avisado a su secretario, el joven Ash Landers.

-Tenía que ser… - Masculló Sebastián.

El Conde le examinó detenidamente. – Eso espero, señor Jenkins. – Parecía seguro de sí mismo pero, en realidad, sabía que lo mismo podía obtener un resultado favorable que caer en una trampa.

-Las manos, Conde. – Arthur estaba disfrutando la escena. Sacó un par de grilletes. – No le dejaré subir al carruaje sino estoy seguro que tanto usted, como el señor Michaelis no escaparán.

-Entonces hágalo pronto, Lord Randall. –Sebastián se adelantó y extendió los brazos. – Aquí nadie quiere llegar tarde.

El jefe de policía se dedicó a engrilletar a ambos y, subirlos al carruaje. El trecho no era demasiado al partir de la mansión Phantomhive. Sin embargo, era suficiente para humillar al presumido Conde. Randall sabía que lo condenarían, no había manera que pudieran cambiar los hechos en ese caso. Sebastián Michaelis iría a la horca y, Ciel le seguiría.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Al ver el palacio frente a él, Ciel cerró los ojos. Le aliviaba que siquiera en eso no le hubiera mentido Arthur. Los enormes jardines que rodeaban el castillo, custodiados por una reja que lucía tan pulida y limpia como todo lo demás.

Ash Landers salió para recibir el carruaje. – Lord Randall, - Musitó el sirviente, haciendo una inclinación ante el hombre. – es un gusto ver que ha aprehendido a este malhechor.

-Todo gracias a su llamado, señor Landers. – Respondió el jefe de policía, indicando con un gesto a sus agentes que bajaran a los prisioneros.

Sebastián le dedicó una mirada a Ciel. Por un instante, el Conde pensó que se trataba de un reproche.

-Ciel, te amo. – Susurró el moreno, apenas moviendo los labios para que solamente el aludido fuera capaz de entenderlo.

-Yo también te amo, Sebastián Michaelis. – Se sentía tan pequeño frente a él. Nadie lo hubiera perdonado en la forma que él lo había hecho. Tanto dolor que experimentado en su vida tenía ahora un final. Aun si muriera, lo haría mirando esos ojos carmesí que adoraba.

-Ash. – La voz tranquila de la Reina interrumpió el momento. La anciana mandataria estaba de pie al lado del carruaje donde estaban Ciel y Sebastián todavía.

-Su Majestad, ordene. – El hombre de cabellos rubios platinados le dedicó una reverencia.

-Llevas tantos años a mis servicios que apenas puedo creer posible tu comportamiento. – Ash le miró sorprendido. La Reina jamás cuestionaba sus actos. – Inglaterra es tierra de libertad e igualdad; donde a todos se les ha de dar el trato justo. ¿Cómo permites entonces que haya alguien con grilletes dentro del palacio?

Los agentes de policía bajaron al moreno y al ojiazul de un tirón. No habían notado siquiera la presencia de la dama.

-Lord Randall, le ordeno desencadenar a los prisioneros. – Mandó. El hombre obedeció a regañadientes. – Si vamos a darles la oportunidad de aclarar su situación, lo haremos con todo el respeto que merecen.

-Pero, ¡este mayordomo ya se ha escapado antes! – Protestó Ash.

-Hoy no escapará. Porque aquí está lo que ha ido a buscar. – Musitó la Reina. Solo Sebastián y Ciel parecieron entender. – Ahora, todos entraremos. Vamos a escuchar lo que el señor Jenkins nos dirá.

Y nadie fue capaz de refutar siquiera una palabra. Su voz, la tranquilidad con que se dirigía y, sin embargo, la autoridad que mostraba al hacerlo. La nobleza salía a flote entonces, la razón por la que el destino le había escogido para ser la reina de Inglaterra.

Todos entraron en una sala. La anciana custodiada por Ash, quien parecía deshacerse en halagos y atenciones. Sebastián, Ciel, Lord Randall y los agentes de Scotland Yard. Al final, Christopher Jenkins y Hannah. El detective se puso al frente.

"Su Majestad, señor Conde, señores y señorita Anafeloz. Han de perdonar ustedes mi imprudencia al pedir esta audiencia tan repentina pero, no podría ser de una forma diferente. – Tomó una bocanada de aire. – Todos los aquí presentes nos hemos visto envueltos en un misterio, la muerte del conde Alois Trancy.

Este personaje siempre fue motivo de diversas discusiones. Muchos le atajaban de noble y caritativo, mientras otros decían que fue un tirano, abusador de sus prerrogativas que el título le concedía. – Señalo a Ciel con un gesto. – Mi cliente, el conde Ciel Phantomhive y, su amigo, el señor pintor Sebastián Michaelis, mantuvieron distintas relaciones con él. Fue por ello que éste último fue acusado de su asesinato. No obstante, las cosas sucedieron de una manera muy distinta.

La mañana del día en que el conde Trancy murió, ordenó a la señorita Anafeloz colocar unas cuantas gotas de láudano, un veneno poderoso como todos sabemos, en la bebida del señor Michaelis. Cabe resaltar que, aplicada en pequeñas cantidades, únicamente provoca el sueño. El señor Michaelis bebió esto durante la cena. El láudano como tal, ofrece a su víctima un periodo previo al sueño. Durante este, el Conde y él, permanecieron juntos en su habitación. Luego, el señor Michaelis no pudo hacer otra cosa que dormir. Eso, lo elimina como sospechoso pero, ¿quién asesino al conde Trancy entonces?", preguntó a la audiencia.

"Bien. El conde Trancy tenía muchos enemigos pero, en especial uno al que no consideraba lo suficientemente peligroso. La razón por la que mandó a dormir al artista fue: Tener un último encuentro con su mayordomo Claude Faustus. Ahora se preguntaran ustedes, ¿por qué hacer esto? Y, la respuesta es muy simple. El Conde había utilizado a su mayordomo para estafar a Sebastián Michaelis, quitarle hasta el último centavo.

Faustus llegó hasta la puerta del señor Michaelis fingiendo ser un accionista de una financiera. Encontré documentos en su habitación que lo prueban. Todo este dinero fue remitido al conde Trancy, quien de momento no lo utilizó y, por lo que he podido concluir, ofreció al mayordomo una parte en algún momento. Claro, pasada la situación, el Conde pasó por alto eso y, compró el Real teatro de Londres a su nombre, y, a nombre del pintor aquí presente, el señor Sebastián Michaelis.", extendió los documentos a la Reina para que ella misma los examinara.

"Esa noche, el mayordomo iba dispuesto a todo.", en la mente de Jenkins ya deambulaba una forma de hacer aquella mentira aún más convincente. "Alguien en la Casa de Ópera donde trabajaba ahora le contó acerca de la compra. Faustus, ardiente en deseo de conocer cuando le sería entregada su parte y, al saber que no era él quien compartía la propiedad con su antiguo amo, tomó un revólver y le disparó un tiro certero. "

Sacó el cuadro de la envoltura de papel ya rota. "Así entró en juego este cuadro. La mancha en la pintura del señor Michaelis tenía la clara muestra que la muerte había sido producto de un disparo. Un disparo escuchado por la testigo aquí presente, la señorita Hannah Anafeloz, quien fue obligada a callar bajo amenaza de muerte, por parte de Claude Faustus. De la misma forma, fue forzada a llamar a la policía y, culpar al señor Michaelis. A la vez que él, reemplazaba la obra con una falsa, seguramente hecha por él mismo."

Ciel sonrió brevemente. Sebastián estaba asombrado de lo que podía lograr el dinero. Lord Randall deseaba asesinar al inspector por acabar con su perfecta escena de castigo para el Conde.

-Impresionante, señor Jenkins. – La Reina fue la única que habló. – En efecto, los documentos son originales y, el Real teatro de Londres es suyo señor Michaelis. – El moreno sonrió. La dama se puso de pie y, todos los presentes le imitaron. – Mi querido conde Phantomhive, su valentía y la confianza ciega que ha depositado en defender a su amigo hasta las últimas consecuencias, le aseguro, no quedarán sin recompensa. Tan pronto como las festividades de fin de año se acaben, usted será nombrado Duque de Buckingham. – Luego, se dirigió a Sebastián. – En cuanto a usted, señor Michaelis. Puede marchar en paz, sus días de reclusión en este castillo han terminado y, esperemos pronto le volvamos a ver por acá. Esta vez, exponiéndonos alguna de sus magníficas obras.

Sebastián hizo una reverencia. – Muchas gracias, su Majestad.

La Reina le saludó y sonrió. Después habló a su secretario. – Ash, empaca las pertenencias del señor Michaelis. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de un trato tan injusto.

El hombre se retorció de ira en su fuero interno. – Sí, su Majestad. – Masculló, intentando sonar amable.

-Creo que necesitarás un nuevo lugar para hospedarte, Sebastián. – Susurró Ciel a su lado.

-Espero el futuro duque tenga un espacio para mí. – Musitó el moreno, sin mirar al menor y sonriendo hacia la nada.

-Lo tiene. Y también tendrá que dar algo muy bueno para su detective. – Añadió el ojiazul, observando a Jenkins, quien era saludado y alabado por los agentes de Scotland Yard, por todos excepto por Lord Randall, quien fingía preocupación por encontrar al fugitivo Claude.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Unos cuantos meses habían pasado desde ese día. Ciel ya no se dedicaría más a la industria de la juguetería y, había decidido vender Funtom. Muchos le habían preguntado la razón de semejante decisión. Y, el ahora Duque, les explicaba que estaba cansado y quería dedicarse a lo artístico. Su posición se lo permitiría sin problema alguno, además del dinero que le dejaría la venta de la fábrica.

Giró perezosamente sobre su costado, aún con los ojos cerrados. Tenía demasiado sueño como para levantarse. Pero, si podía girarse tan libremente, significaba que el moreno no estaba a su lado. – Sebastián. – Se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Miró hacia todos lados. Había una hoja de papel doblada en su mesa de noche.

_"Te estaré esperando en el teatro. Recuerda que su Majestad desea escuchar Aqua._

_Sebastián."_

Suspiró. A veces odiaba tener que levantarse pero, ese era definitivamente un día especial. No tardó mucho para arreglarse. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al teatro ya estaba lleno a más no poder.

"Y volvemos al circo.", se dijo a sí mismo, mientras devolvía los saludos que hipócritamente todos los nobles le daban. "Ninguno me habría ido a desear siquiera una muerte feliz en otro caso.", pensaba. Pero, solo en su mente, porque estaba siendo incluso amable.

Los cuchicheos le rodeaban. Algunos decían que era curiosa la forma en que siempre estaba junto al pintor. Los sabios, quienes no gustaban de hablar acerca de esos temas, lo achacaban al amor del Conde-Duque por el arte; otros, decían que cuando se es uno de los aspirantes a Rey de Inglaterra, todo era permitido.

La Reina desde su balcón lo contemplaba. Ciel, su niño, cada día se veía mayor. Ahora, aunque intentaba continuar escondiendo su felicidad, esta desbordaba por sus ojos y se hacía obvia.

El ojiazul se sentó al piano y ejecutó una pieza clásica. Había guardado la importante para después. Quería que Sebastián descubriera el fresco que había pintado sobre él, ya que nunca le había dejado verlo.

-Señoras y señores, éste es "Presencia". El fresco que he dedicado al gran pianista, el duque Ciel Phantomhive. – Todos lo miraron asombrados cuando el moreno, finalmente lo descubrió. En ella, el menor tenía los codos apoyados sobre el teclado del piano y su barbilla descansaba en sus manos. Una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando ya fuera inocencia o maldad, dependiendo de cómo se le viera. – Me he encargado que la perspectiva tenga un plano principal en esta pintura. – Explicó el pintor con tecnicismo, tomando una tela negra. – Si ustedes permiten que la luz caiga sobre la pintura, el Duque parecerá un ángel pues, las líneas que he dibujado en la parte superior, formaran un halo al toque de la luz; por el contrario, si ustedes bloquean la luz, las líneas formaran figuras puntiagudas a los lados de su cabeza, haciéndole ver como si fuera un demonio.

"¡Sorprendente!", exclamaban algunos. "'Único en su clase.", decían otros. "Son dos pinturas a la vez."

El bullicio calló cuando Ciel ejecutó Aqua, por fin. Los presentes habían pasado de la excitación del fresco al romanticismo de la pieza. El ojiazul deslizaba sus dedos con maestría, enredando sus manos en el teclado del piano, haciendo creer que se equivocaría de un momento a otro pero, eso jamás pasó. Quizás parte de su arte, de su fuerza interior, residía en la forma en que su mente era capaz de manejar todo a su alrededor. Mucho mejor que su cuerpo.

- Ama a su Majestad, este joven. – Pensaban los asistentes. Sebastián sonrió. Aqua era suya, al igual que su compositor.

El salón central del teatro estalló en aplausos. El moreno se acercó hasta Ciel, hizo una reverencia y procedió a colocarle sus guantes.

-Tu obra es increíble. – Susurró Ciel.

-No tanto como tu incinerador… digo, tu composición. – Respondió el moreno, guiñando un ojo al menor. El ojiazul se obligó a morder su labio inferior para no reír.

Y entonces, Sebastián y Ciel eran uno solo.

El ojiazul sonrió para sí. "Lástima que Alois no está para vernos."


	14. Reviews y Epílogo

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Katha phantomhive: ** _Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y, ese detective ahora sí, es amado por todos jajaja. Hannah, quien sí sabía la verdad, no dijo nada porque a pesar de todo lo que Claude le había hecho, amaba a su hijo y no quería perderlo. Ash no tuvo más que quedarse callado, quien sabe si en un futuro, Ciel iba a ser el Rey y su jefe.. XDD Ciel y Sebastián, bueno.. ellos se amaban pero, lo ocultaban de cierta forma ante la sociedad, claro que algunos sospechaban.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**Mininahermosa29:**_ Sí, vivieron, pero sobre todo se quedaron juntos.. :DD Hice un epílogo cortísimo para la historia, el cual publicaré aquí al final de los reviews.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**Mina-sama12:**_ Gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric:**_ Todos finalmente pudieron estar tranquilos.. XDD Ya Ciel y Sebastián pues, habían sido "juzgados" por así decir, y Claude cargó con la culpa.. jajaja. A mí tampoco me gusta el apellido de Hannah, jajaja, vaya a ver de dónde se lo habrán sacado! XDD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD Suerte para ti también..

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Yo también sentí como "nostalgia" cuando terminé de escribirla. Tal vez porque en ella había puesto muchas emociones que he vivido, que todos hemos vivido. Decepción, ilusión, amor… todo eso. :DD Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y, pues una de misterio, hasta el final estuvieron libres.. XDD Agradezco de corazón tus palabras. :DD Si te das cuenta, las palabras de Ciel son más como un "mira, gané y me quedé con Sebastián. De paso pueda que me convierta en el Rey" jajaja. Irreverente como siempre pero, inteligente como nadie más.. XDD Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**Pyo:**_ Hola! Y gracias por despedirte del fic con este review.. :DD No te imaginas cuántas horas de duchas pasé para poder desenredar el "enredo" jajaja, valga la redundancia. Cada vez que tenía armada una parte del desenlace era como, "espera, esto no cuadra." Pero, fue excelente ver la forma en que todos fueron leyendo y poniendo esta historia en favoritos.. :DD El poder del dinero, bueno, salvó a Ciel digamos, jajaja. El detective no quería morir pobre y, sabía que el Conde estaba muy dispuesto a pagarle lo que pidiera.. ;) Ciel, a la vez, sabía que había "comprado un culpable" prácticamente. Todo rey tiene su lado oscuro, según la historia jajaja. Gracias por la felicitación y por el review! :DD

_**Nimura Yuna:**_ Gracias! Me gusta tu forma de elogiar jajaja! :DD Hoy sí, adiós fan fic, aunque debo confesar que sentí tardar años en concluirlo. Aunque solo fueron unos meses.. XDD Creo que ahora tendrás que contarle el desenlace a tu psicólogo nada más.. DD: lo siento.. XDD Ahh.. sería genial si fueras juez de American Idol.. xDD solo espero no te parezcas a Simon.. jajaja. Ciel y Sebastián pues, finalmente juntos y, todo lo que hicieron, lo que pelearon, lo que sacrificaron tuvo un fruto al final. Gracias por el review y cuidado con las hormigas.. XDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello, saboreando una vez más el dulzor en la piel del ojiazul. Los brazos de éste le apresaron contra su cuerpo y, el moreno sonrió.

-Esta es la décima vez que intento dibujar ese bosquejo y… tú no me dejas. – Admitió el pintor, sonriendo mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de Ciel.

-Es tu culpa. Esta es la décima vez que intentas dibujarme desnudo. – Dijo el Conde-Duque entre risas.

-Soy una vergüenza. – Musitó Sebastián contra los labios del menor. – Vamos, recuéstate sobre las almohadas. – Apoyó una rodilla en la cama mientras formaba un bulto con las almohadas.

Ciel obedeció, soltando su agarre y, permitiendo al moreno ponerse de pie. - ¿Así? – Preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada al mayor. Su cuerpo aún sudoroso a causa de sus recientes acciones.

-Sí. Exactamente. – Sebastián le miró nuevamente. Era tan perfecto, solo él era capaz de hacerlo sentir así. Tomó su cuaderno y un trozo de carboncillo. Le dio un vistazo para comenzar. – Ciel… - Susurró arrepentido, dejando sus utensilios, caminando de nuevo hasta el lecho del ojiazul. - ¿crees que podamos continuar con el dibujo mañana?

-Mañana no, mejor la próxima semana. – Respondió el menor, halando al moreno y, haciéndole caer nuevamente a su lado. – No te dejaré salir de la cama hasta entonces.

Sebastián le miró y sonrió. Haría una figura abstracta. Ese demonio que estaba debajo de él jamás podría ser dibujado, tan solo el sentimiento que se experimentaba al estar cerca suyo podía serlo. Amor, admiración, perfección, belleza, arrogancia, inteligencia y elegancia, todo eso era Ciel. Eso y nada más.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia.. :DD** **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
